Herald's Duty
by Jaelle17
Summary: When duty steals her love from her, Darina must learn to cope. But there are others around her who aren't willing to let go....
1. Chapter 1

A/N: No one writes much about Arden and Leesa, so I thought I'd take a shot at it.

**Chapter One**

"So, any word from the Council?" asked Darina as she spread out the large blanket for the picnic she had prepared. Autumn held Valdemar in her grip, but today proved to be as warm as summer, prompting this spontaneous out-of-doors meal after the equally-spontaneous arrival of the man she planned to marry.

Herald Arden flopped onto the blanket with a snort of disgust. "No, and I am heartily sick of the whole mess."

With a smile, Darina joined him on the blanket and placed a kiss on his lips. "Not that I mind your surprise visit, but shouldn't you have stayed in Haven until it was decided?"

Arden rolled his eyes. "It will never be decided, and there's really no reason for me to stay there. I've been pulled off Circuit until a decision is made, and there are no teaching positions open right now, so all I'm doing is drumming my fingers on the table in my quarters. It's not like I have a say in the matter—and neither does Leesa. We both tried to decline in favor of the other, only to throw our respective families into an uproar. Leesa actually left Haven secretly several days ago. I still don't think the Council realizes she's gone."

Darina sighed, glancing down the hill at the spotless white form that dozed in the sun. "I wish the Companions would just Choose Lara and solve the problem for us."

"So do I," replied Arden, "but they know what we all know—what Lara knows herself—she's not Queen material. In fact, she's already taken the veil in one of the Lady's temples. She and Haydren married because they deeply loved each other. He didn't care that she was never Chosen, and neither did she. The tragedy is that he died in that stupid accident before she was able to give Valdemar an heir."

With another sigh, Darina lifted the cloth from the picnic basket and took out the contents. That King Haydren should have been struck with a stray arrow was tragic, but Arden was right—it was more tragic that he had died without an heir, for it now set off a firestorm of wrangling among the collateral lines of Valdemar's nobility. The only two Heralds of the noble class—Arden and Leesa—had equal claim to the throne by virtue of being second cousins to Haydren, and their families had pulled the Council into a seemingly-never ending debate over who to choose.

"Do you think they'll choose you?" asked Darina, handing him a plate piled high with delicious tidbits.

"Thank you," he said, taking it from her hand. "At this point, I don't care _who_ they pick. But I hope it's Leesa. It should be—as I understand it, she did far better in her law and diplomatic classes than I did. She'd make a much better Queen than I would a King."

"How well do you know her?" asked Darina, biting into an apple.

"Not well," said Arden. "She was two year-groups behind me. I think we only had one or two classes together, and since Haydren died, both our families have descended upon Haven and have been doing their best to keep us apart, as though we're mortal enemies."

"And if they pick you?"

Arden smiled and put his plate on the blanket. "If they pick me, I guess we'll just have to marry sooner than we planned so we can give Valdemar the heir it so desperately needs." And leaning forward, he drew Darina into a deep kiss that ended far too soon for her liking.

She brushed a stray, golden lock of hair from his face. "If they force you into a state marriage, I don't know what I'll do."

Arden's hazel eyes grew dark. "They wouldn't dare. There's no one to make an alliance with anyway—that's why Haydren was able to marry Lara. Nothing has changed outKingdom in the past five years to make it any different for me if I become King."

Darina kissed him again. "Good. I don't intend to give you up to some foreign princess."

Arden smiled. "I promise, my love. That will never happen."

They finished their picnic and returned to the manor house. "How long can you stay?" asked Darina as she handed off her things to a maid in the foyer, and brushed a stray twig from her dark hair. "Father and Mother and making their customary weekly rounds to all the families of the Hold, and won't return before dinner tonight."

"I'm hoping your father will let me stay for a few days," Arden replied, pulling Darina into his arms.

"Father would let you stay forever," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Maybe I'll do that." He captured her in another kiss, and it was only a squeal from the other end of the corridor that broke them apart.

"Arden!"

With a smile, Arden stepped away from Darina and caught the cloud of satin and lace that was Darina's younger sister, Karan, as she threw herself at him.

"Have you finally come to take my sister away and make her Queen, brother-mine?" Karan asked, her blue eyes sparkling. With hair as blonde as Arden's, she looked more like his sister than Darina's, and they had referred to each other as siblings even before Arden and Darina had decided to marry.

"Alas, no, dear sister," he replied. "The Council still hasn't decided."

"Well, I hope they choose you," she said. "Lara knew nothing about throwing parties."

Arden glanced sideways at Darina with a smile before fixing his gaze on Karan once more. "Neither does your sister."

"But _I_ do," said Karan impishly. "Hence, the brilliance of my plan. You become King, you marry my sister, _I_ come to Court and take over the social functions."

"I thought you wanted to be a Healer," he countered.

Karan stepped away from him. "I can do both, you know. Besides, at eighteen, it isn't likely that I have the Gift, so I need something else to fall back upon. And taking charge of the Court's social functions would be a fine way for me to meet a husband."

"You have this all worked out, don't you?" Arden asked.

"To the last detail," she replied with a grin.

"That's my sister," said Darina to Arden, and then looked at Karan. "Where have you been all morning?"

"I rose at sunrise to collect the last of the autumnal herbs on the southern hills," replied Karan. "Healer Janasa will be here in a fortnight, and I promised her I'd collect as many herbs as I could before she came. Since then, I've been in my solar working on my tapestries." She folded her arms across her chest. "You, on the other hand, slept until mid-morning, and then whiled away the rest of the day flirting with Heralds."

"Only _one_ Herald," Darina corrected, though she could feel a warmth spread across her cheeks at the first accusation.

Arden wrapped his arms around her. "And what a wonderful Heral—" He abruptly stopped talking, his eyes taking on that faraway look Darina knew all Heralds had when conversing with their Companions.

"What is it?" she asked.

Arden frowned, glancing out the window. "Malen tells me that a Companion and Herald are approaching at a rapid pace. She says it's Herald Rowan."

"Rowan?" echoed Darina.

Arden nodded. "He's one of the Special Messengers."

Darina held his eyes for a moment. "They've decided."

"Or they've found out that I sneaked out of Haven, and sent Rowan to bring me back."

Darina felt a chill steal over her, and she couldn't suppress a shiver. "Did Malen say how long?"

Before Arden could answer, the echo of a knock on the main door sounded throughout the hall, making Darina start. One of the servants opened the door, and a man in Herald's Whites stepped inside. He opened his mouth to speak, but Arden stepped forward.

"Herald Rowan. My Malen said you were approaching."

"Yes," replied Rowan. He extended a folded, sealed parchment to Arden. "For you, Herald. From the Council." With a nod, he turned and left as quickly as he had come.

"Well!" said Karan. "Open it!"

Darina gave Arden an encouraging smile as he broke the seal and unrolled the parchment. She watched as his eyes quickly scanned its contents—and watched as the blood drained from his face. Stepping forward, she placed a hand on his arm. "What is it?"

"I don't believe this," he murmured, still reading.

"What?" asked Karan.

"They've made us co-consorts. Leesa and I. They say they the families have made it so difficult, that to choose between us would threaten the internal peace and security of Valdemar."

Darina exchanged a glance with Karan, and then looked at Arden. "What does this mean?"

Arden's face suddenly darkened, and his voice dropped to a whisper. "They expect me to marry Leesa."

Darina's breath caught in her throat, and she felt her knees weaken. "What?" She felt Karan wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"That's impossible," Karan stated.

Arden crumpled the parchment in his hands, a living anger burning in his eyes. "I'll see them burn in the lowest hell before I agree to this!"

He spun on his heel and stalked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"I don't think Father or Mother spoke more than a few words at dinner this evening," Karan said as she drew the brush in long strokes through Darina's hair.

"What is there to say?" whispered Darina, allowing the tears she had held back at the table for her parents' sake to flow unchecked down her cheeks. In a childlike fashion that belied her twenty-one years, she wiped her nose on the sleeve of her night chemise, and tucked her bare feet beneath one of the blankets on her bed.

"A _lot_." Karan moved to the other side of the bed to look in Darina's eyes. "The Council can't make Arden marry Leesa when he's pledged to you!" She gathered Darina's hands in her own. "Herald or not, he won't do it. There has to be another way. Father is writing to the Council right now, demanding that they honor Arden's pledge to you."

Darina tried to put forth a smile, but found it impossible. "You heard what the letter said—the families' fighting won't allow for only one monarch."

"Then the Council should pack _both_ those families off to Karse!"

"Arden's mother used to write me every day," Darina said. "I haven't received a letter from her since Haydren died."

Karan shook her head. "How is it possible that family managed to produce someone capable of being Chosen? And from what I hear, Leesa's family is no better."

"As we have proof," murmured Darina, twisting the hem of her chemise in her fingers.

Karan wrapped her arms around her sister and sighed heavily. "If only you had been Chosen."

"Why?"

"Don't you remember?" Karan asked, pulling away. "Our family is related more closely to Haydren than either Arden's or Leesa's. Were you a Herald, you'd be Queen in your own right, and free to marry Arden."

Darina did smile this time. "Well, unless I'm Chosen tonight, I don't think things will turn out that way." A spasm of emotion seized her face and she burst into tears. She felt Karan's arms go about her, and she clung to her sister and wept unrestrainedly.

"Don't give up hope, Darina," Karan said, her voice thick with sympathetic tears. "We don't know what's going to happen. Everything will probably work out fine, and we'll be shamed to remember weeping like this for no reason."

Pulling back, Darina smiled through her tears. "You've always been able to cheer me, even at the worst moments. What shall I ever do without you?"

"Do without me?" echoed Karan. "What do you mean?"

Darina gave her sister a knowing look. "Father has half a dozen offers for your hand. Eventually, you'll marry, and I doubt your lord-husband will want me tagging along."

Karan brushed away her sister's concern with a wave of her hand. "I told you. I'm going to find my husband in Haven. And you'll come with me. Or I'll come with you." She laid her hand on Darina's. "We haven't spent a day apart since—" Her voice faltered. "—since the accident, and I see no need to change that tradition."

Darina folded her sister into an embrace. Though 'the accident'—a frightful fall from a horse that nearly killed Karan—had happened twelve years ago, Karan was still deathly afraid of the animals—and even afraid of Arden's Malen—and couldn't pass near one without trembling. Darina had stayed at Karan's bedside until she was well again. The incident had changed both of them: Darina had become far more protective of her sister, and Karan had taken an interest in Healing and wortcunning that had only grown stronger over the years. When Darina had suffered from a series of illnesses in her fourteenth year, Karan tended her herself.

"I will always be there to take care of you," Darina said. She pulled away to look at her sister. "Perhaps when I go to Haven to be crowned Queen, you can visit Healers and see if you have the Gift."

Karan smiled, but then sobered, glancing down at her hands. "I didn't have it when I was thirteen, and I doubt I have it now. I think I'd know. Besides, I don't think I can bear to be disappointed again like that."

"But you never know," Darina said. "Promise me you'll get tested if we go to Haven."

Karan glanced up at her sister, some of her customary impishness twinkling in her eyes. "Very well. If Arden gets the Council to change their minds—and if he's King, and you become Queen—I'll go to Healers and have them test me again."

"That's a pretty big 'if,'" replied Darina.

"It will give you something to pray about," countered Karan. "You've missed the last two temple outings, so you deserve some penance."

"_Me?_" cried Darina. "_You're_ the one who forgot about the High Feast last year!" And she reached behind her back to snatch one of her pillows, which she flung at Karan.

"All right! All right! I'll pray, too!" Laughing, Karan held out her hands to ward off another attack. "How long do you think it will take?"

"Take?"

"Until you hear from Arden."

Darina sobered a little. "Malen will have him in Haven tomorrow. I hope to receive a letter shortly afterwards."

********************

But a fortnight passed with nothing more than rumors arriving from Haven. Dark rumors, Darina assumed, from the darting, sympathetic glances she received from those around her, and from the way all conversation hushed when she entered a room. For her own sanity, however, she refused to tread the path those rumors would take her.

It was the afternoon of the sixteenth day since Arden had left her that Herald Rowan once more appeared at her door. She had been passing by a window and seen him trotting up, and for a moment, she thought that Arden had returned. But Arden didn't have black hair, or ride a stallion.

She opened the door to greet him as he dismounted. He stepped towards her with a parchment in his hand. His eyes met hers once, briefly, and then dropped.

"For you, Lady Darina. From th— Herald Arden."

With a trembling hand, Darina took the parchment. It seemed to burn her skin, and she thought she might drop it. But instead she dropped a polite curtsey and forced a smile to her face. "Thank you, Herald Rowan. A pleasant journey to you and your Companion." Her voice faltered a bit in the middle, but if the Herald took note of it, he said nothing. He lifted his eyes to hers with a forced smile of his own, and with a respectful nod, mounted his Companion and set off.

Darina stood outside the house, fighting a tightening in her chest that had become so familiar to her in the past two weeks. She couldn't bring herself even to look at the letter in her hand. Regardless of what it said, it was not good news. Rowan's demeanor told her that.

Returning inside, she slowly made her way up the stairs to the room she shared with Karan. Her sister was absent—gone with her parents to visit someone. Darina was glad of it. She didn't think she could bear to have an audience when she read the tidings that would break her heart.

Shutting the door behind her, she crossed the room to her bed and sat down. Turning over the parchment, she rubbed her thumb across the wax seal that bore the royal insignia of Valdemar. Taking a deep breath, she broke the seal, unrolling the parchment. Her eyes passed over the handwriting—there were only a few lines—and fell to the signature at the bottom. _Arden, King of Valdemar_. Blinking back tears, she raised her eyes to read what he had written.

_There's nothing I can do. If I don't take the throne, my family has threatened to make life miserable for both me and Leesa as Queen. The Circle feels that we have no choice but to do as the Council wishes. We can't afford internal strife right now, given the situation with Karse._

And then, in a different ink, and a shakier hand:

_Leesa and I were married this morning and crowned immediately thereafter._

Darina's vision blurred and a hot tear splashed to the parchment, marring Arden's writing. Swallowing hard, she brushed a hand across her eyes and read the final words of the letter.

_Forgive me._

The parchment slipped from her numb fingers to the floor. She had known in her heart from the moment Arden had read the Council's letter that he was utterly lost to her, but she was unprepared for the reality of it. And suddenly, all her tears seemed locked behind a door she could not breach, swept away by news that should have opened the floodgates of her soul.

She rose from the bed, ignoring the parchment on the floor, and slowly made her way to the door, gliding so silently across the floor, she seemed no more than a floating spirit. And in truth, she felt quite detached from her physical surroundings.

Leaving her room, she descended the stairs to the lower floor as Karan and her parents returned. She saw them look at her, and then at each other with alarmed expressions. Karan quickly moved to her side.

"It's over," she said, hearing her voice both inside and outside her head, and thinking it rather curious. "He married her."

"I know," said Lord Wrenth quietly. "We saw Herald Rowan."

"I'm going to make her a sleeping potion," Karan said in a low voice.

Darina looked at her. "Make who a potion? Is someone ill?"

"Let's go upstairs, darling," said Lady Liandra, taking her arm.

Darina let her mother guide her back up the stairs and to her bed.

"I'm not tired, Mother."

Lady Liandra covered her with a thick blanket. "I know, but it's cold outside, and I want you to keep warm."

Something about her mother's response didn't seem quite right, Darina thought, but she _did_ feel a little cold, so she curled up with the blanket and watched as her mother stirred the fire to a roaring blaze.

The door opened, and she looked to see Karan enter with a teacup in her hand. As she drew close and sat on the bed beside her, Darina smiled. "I still have you, don't I?"

"You will _always_ have me," Karan replied. "Now, drink all this tea."

As Darina lifted her head from the pillow and downed the cup of tea, she heard Karan say to her mother, "I'll stay until she wakes."

"I told Mother I'm not tired," Darina said, giving the teacup back to her sister.

"I know," said Karan.

Darina felt a sudden lethargy steal over her. Her limbs felt heavy, and she couldn't keep her eyes open.

"I'll read you some of your favorite poems," Karan said, though it sounded to Darina as if she spoke from very far away.

"Read 'The Lady and the Butterfly,'" whispered Darina. "That was Arden's favorite."

As the darkness closed in upon her, she thought she heard her sister weep.

When she woke the following morning, she felt as though she could sleep for another month, but her mind was clearer than it had been the day before. She turned her head on the pillow to see her sister sitting in a chair beside the bed, intent on embroidering a handkerchief.

"Karan?"

Karan immediately looked up and after searching her sister's face, smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," replied Darina. "What happened to me yesterday?"

Karan laid aside her needlework and moved from the chair to the edge of the bed. "What do you remember?"

"I received Arden's letter, telling me he had married Leesa," said Darina as her eyes filled with tears. "After that, everything seemed so strange." She looked up at her sister. "Have I been having a fever-dream?"

Karan shook her head. "You were in shock. Mother and I brought you up here and made you warm and gave you a sleeping potion."

Darina felt her eyes flood and her vision swim. "Then it's true? He really did marry Leesa?"

"Yes," whispered Karan.

Darina just looked at her sister, and all the tears that had abandoned her the day before came rushing back to her eyes. Clinging to Karan, Darina wept on her shoulder until exhaustion claimed her.

When she woke the second time, the sun was setting and she was alone. She sat up in bed and threw off the quilts. She rose and padded around the bed to gather her robe, which had been draped over the back of a chair. The floor boards were still warm beneath her feet from where the sun had shone on them all day. As she lifted her robe, Arden's letter fluttered to the floor. Picking it up, she read once more the line he had written.

The blow to her heart seemed as strong as the first, but she managed to check her tears. Wrapping herself in her robe, she approached the fireplace and knelt before it.

_Forgive me._ The words tore at her heart, piercing the hurt and anger, and reaching the love that lay beneath. What else could she do but forgive him? He was a Herald. His duty was first to Valdemar, and his sacrifice in accepting the crown with Leesa had probably prevented a war, for Karse needed little excuse to attack, and were Valdemar to be embroiled in internal strife, their neighbors to the south would no doubt have turned that situation to their advantage.

She felt a surge of anger at his family, and Leesa's family. To be so selfish! Darina knew that her parents would never have acted in such a fashion. To be nobility meant just that—to be noble. And there was nothing noble about putting one's own desires above that of the good of the kingdom. She couldn't understand Arden's family one whit—but she could understand Arden's choice, even as it wounded her more deeply than anything else ever had.

She ran her fingertips over his handwriting, and then laid the parchment on the flames. _Goodbye._

"What are you doing?!"

Darina turned to see Karan standing behind her with a tray of food in her hands. She rose to her feet and returned to her bed as Karan merely stared in horror as the fire quickly consumed the letter.

"What am I to do?" she asked. "Sleep with it under my pillow every night? Remain frozen in this moment of pain?" She shook her head. "It's _over_, Karan. I can hardly breathe for thinking on it, but I can't stay here, in this pain. I can't. It will kill me. And seeing his letter will only make it worse."

Shaking herself from her stupor, Karan brought the food to the bed. "Yes, I suppose it will." Giving her sister a bowl of soup, she smiled. "Eat all of it."

A knock on the door interrupted them, and Darina looked up to see her parents enter. She placed the soup back on the tray and wiped her lips with a napkin.

"Feeling better, I hope?" asked Lord Wrenth.

Darina nodded and gave her father the smile she knew he wished to see.

"We've received a letter from Haven," he continued. "An official one. The formal coronation and fealty ceremonies will be held in six weeks. I must go, and your mother will accompany me, but—"

Darina shook her head. "I can't, Father. I don't want to." She glanced at Karan. "Even I'm not that strong."

Lord Wrenth nodded. "I thought as much, but I wanted to ask." He turned to leave, but paused on the threshold. "I hope I'll see you at breakfast?"

Darina smiled again, in earnest this time. "I'll try, Father."

"Good girl," he said. "That's all anyone can do."

As he slipped out of the room, Lady Liandra stepped forward and placed a kiss on Darina's forehead. "I'll come check on you later, darling."

"Thank you, Mother."

With a smile for both of her daughters, she left the room.

"Go to Haven?" Darina asked with a sigh. "I don't think I'll ever be able to show my face at Court again."

"Don't worry," said Karan, placing her hand on Darina's arm. "You won't have to, and if you did, you can be assured that the only looks you'd receive would be ones of sympathy."

Darina reclaimed her bowl. "Sometimes, those can be the worst looks of all."

With a sigh, Karan laid her head on Darina's shoulder. "I know."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_Six months later..._

"Darina! Karan!" Lady Liandra's voice echoed in the tower stairwell, growing stronger as she ascended to the solar where her daughters were busy at work. "Girls!" Her voice was edged with breathless excitement.

Darina exchanged a glace with Karan across the solar, and laid aside her needlework. Rising, she moved to the door and opened it. "What is it, Mother?"

Lady Liandra entered the solar, one hand on her breast as she drew deep breaths, evidence of her haste. In her other hand was a parchment that bore a familiar seal.

"We've received a letter from Haven," she started, and then moved to take a seat. Darina reclaimed her own chair and took up her needlework.

"What does it say?" asked Karan, setting aside the mortal and pestle she used to crush herbs, and crossing the room to sit near her mother.

Lady Liandra smiled at her daughters. "The Queen is finally assembling her Court, and she requests that both of you join as her ladies."

Karan squealed, and snatched the parchment from her mother's hand, reading it.

"I had forgotten about that," Darina said. Leesa had declined to assemble her Court when she was crowned, citing the need to settle into her role as Queen, as well as the coming advent of winter that would make travel difficult for the ladies of the kingdom.

Karan looked up from the parchment. "How could you forget?! I've been dreaming of it for months!"

"She wants you to come as soon as possible," said Lady Liandra. "I've spoken with your father, and he has business in Haven, so we'll all make the trip together. We'll settle into the house there, and I'll oversee your new wardrobes and stay for the season myself, while your father will probably return here when his business is concluded."

"When shall we leave, Mother?" asked Karan. "I've been waiting for this forever!" Darina caught her eye, and saw Karan instantly sober. "But you—Arden—"

Darina favored her sister with an appreciative smile. "I know. But unless I take the veil, I'll eventually encounter him. Our family is too well-placed in the nobility for me to avoid him forever." With a sigh, she drew her needle through the fabric. "I don't share your enthusiasm, but I think the sooner that encounter happens, the better. If it's too difficult for me, I—" She paused, swallowing back her words. Karan had her heart set on going to Haven. If Darina didn't go—or remain in Haven, for that matter—it would make things difficult for Karan. "But I think all will be well."

"If it's too difficult for you," said Karan, "you'll come home with Father."

Darina reached out and took her sister's hand. "I know I shall be well."

"You will," said Karan with a smile. "I promise. Besides, Arden will probably be more uncomfortable than you."

Darina nodded slowly. "I must admit, I'm surprised Leesa requested my presence. I don't think I'd want my husband's former betrothed as part of my Court."

Lady Liandra snorted delicately. "Well, she could hardly have _not_ invited you. Our family is more royal than hers! As much as she probably wishes that she never has to see you, she can hardly ignore us, and she can't very well invite the other ladies to join her Court, and not invite you. It would be a scandalous insult!"

"I'm sure Leesa doesn't want to do that," said Darina. "So, when shall we leave?"

"The day after tomorrow," replied Lady Liandra, rising from her chair with some haste. "I must oversee the packing. We'll take a late dinner today, girls, so no need to hurry."

"Very well, Mother," said Darina as Lady Liandra stepped out the door. She glanced at Karan, who regarded her with a concerned expression. "What is it?"

"Are you certain you will be well?"

"Yes," stated Darina. "I may not be upon first seeing Arden, but I will become well, and I will remain well. Do not worry for me, dear sister. You have more important things to concern yourself with."

"More important than you?" asked Karan. "What might those things be?"

"Finding a husband," Darina replied with a grin. "Wasn't that your purpose for wanting to go to Haven?"

"No," said Karan, sticking out her tongue. "My purpose was to take over the Court when you were Queen."

Darina shrugged and returned to her needlework. "Maybe you can guilt Arden into convincing Leesa to let you plan one of the balls."

"Darina!"

Darina looked up to see horror on her sister's face. "What?"

"I can't believe you said that!"

Shaking her head with a smile, Darina merely rolled her eyes and snipped the ends of her thread. Karan was silent for so long that Darina finally glanced up after she finished threading her needle to find that the horror on Karan's face had been replaced by contemplation.

Karan looked at her. "Do you really think that might work?"

********************

Haven. It hadn't been that long since she had been in the capital city, but it seemed ages to Darina. When last she'd come, it was to visit Arden when he'd taken a break from Circuit riding in order to teach for a couple of weeks. He was Collegium-bound, and unable to travel to see her, so Lady Liandra had packed up her daughters and spent a month in Haven.

Nothing had changed, Darina noticed as their carriage pulled up to the family house that stood just outside of the Palace gates. And yet, everything had changed. Taking a deep breath to quell the fluttering in her stomach, Darina descended from the carriage.

"Now, girls, go change quickly into your best gowns," instructed Lady Liandra as she lighted from the carriage. "The Queen has audiences in a few hours, and we have to present ourselves to her then."

"Yes, Mother," Darina replied. But Lady Liandra didn't hear her. She was too busy giving various instructions the servants. Darina turned back to Karan, who was still in the carriage. "They're steady and quiet," she said, glancing at the horses. "You can step down now." She extended her hand to her sister. Normally, Karan would make a fuss about gathering her things—a fuss that would last long enough for the horses to be unhitched and led away—before leaving the carriage. But no one had come from the stables, yet, to tend to the horses.

With a forced smile, Karan merely placed her hand in Darina's and nervously stepped down, darting a glance towards the front as she did.

"Don't look at them," Darina said quickly. "Just pretend they're not there."

"Where are the groomsmen?" asked Karan in a low voice.

Darina put her arm about her sister's shoulders and steered her towards the back of the carriage. "Don't worry. We'll take the long way around. Just think about what you're going to wear to see the Queen."

"My blue silk, of course," said Karan. "And you'll wear your green, the one that complements your eyes so well."

"I don't know," Darina said. "That green one was Arden's favorite. I don't think I want to attract that kind of attention."

"Do you really think he'll be at the Queen's audiences?" asked Karan as they stepped up to the main door of the house.

Darina smiled her thanks to the servant who opened it for them. "I sincerely hope not. I'd like to have a few days to accustom myself to being here before I see him." They ascended the stairs to their rooms. "In any case, I don't want to give the impression that I'm trying to—" She broke off, blushing.

"Trying to what?" asked Karan.

Darina felt her face grow warmer. "Well, it _was_ his favorite gown. I don't want him, or anyone else, thinking that I'm trying to—trying to—catch his attention."

Karan stopped her ascent and turned to her sister. "You mean seduce him?"

"Hush!" scolded Darina, glancing about. "Do you want the whole house to hear?"

A gurgle of laughter escaped from Karan's throat. "No one is going to think you're trying to seduce the King!"

Rolling her eyes, Darina turned and stalked up the remainder of the stairs.

"Darina!"

Darina heard her sister's quick steps behind her, but it wasn't until they were safely locked in their room that she turned to her. "What else would they think? The King's former betrothed, coming to Court dressed in his favorite gown, the gown she always wore for him?"

Karan sighed, folding her arms across her chest. "Well, and why shouldn't you?"

"Karan!"

"He can't possibly love her," she stated. "Why shouldn't you be with him?"

Darina's jaw dropped. "What?! He's the _King_. If there was potential for internal strife before—"

"Do you think he's bedded her, yet?" Karan asked, and then shuddered slightly. "Can you imagine bedding a perfect stranger?"

"I can't listen to this anymore," said Darina, throwing up her hands. She stalked over to her wardrobe and opened the door. "I have to find something to wear."

"Wear the green silk," ordered Karan.

Darina spun on her heel to face her sister. "I _can't_ wear the green silk!"

Karan rolled her eyes. "What are you supposed to do, then? Dress in a sack?" With a sigh, she crossed the room and laid a hand on Darina's arm. "They're going to talk, no matter what you do, no matter what you wear. If you dress in a dull color, they'll say that you're making a show of being in mourning. If you dress in a color that complements you—you're right, they'll probably say that you're trying to catch Arden's eye."

"What if I wear a bright color that doesn't complement me?" asked Darina, turning back to her wardrobe. "That way, I won't be in mourning, and I won't being trying to attract attention from the King."

"Or any other man for that matter."

"I heard that," Darina grumbled. She pulled out all her gowns and laid them out on both her and her sister's beds. "I don't _have_ any gowns that don't complement me!"

Karan snorted. "Of course you don't. Why would you?"

Darina glared at her sister. "You're not helping."

Karan smiled. "You could wear my pale lavender gown."

"I hate lavender," Darina said. "It makes me look like I'm going to be sick."

"Perfect!" cried Karan. She whirled about and flew across the room to her wardrobe. Opening the doors, she reached in and pulled out the gown. Returning to her sister, she held it up against her. "It should fit you."

Darina held up the gown, gazing at it. "I think I'd rather have the Court assume I was trying to seduce Arden."

Karan rolled her eyes and snatched the gown from Darina's hands. "Make up your mind! We have to dress—the maids will be in to do our hair soon."

Darina sighed. "Give me the lavender gown."

Karan handed her the silk. "Just don't let Mother see you before there's too little time to change, or this will all have been for nothing." Turning on her heel, she returned to her wardrobe and pulled out a pale blue silk gown. "It's not going to matter anyway. These gowns are out of fashion, and the dressmaker is coming tomorrow to take our measurements. We'll have entirely new wardrobes by next week." She turned to Darina. "It will be like starting all over again."

**************

Except that starting all over again wasn't as simple as putting on a new gown, Darina thought as the carriage brought them to the Palace. She hid a smile as her mother looked again at her with horror. She'd explained her reasoning, but Lady Liandra didn't think it very sound.

"I just hope the Queen isn't insulted," she said.

"Why would she be insulted?" asked Karan.

Lady Liandra looked at her youngest daughter. "Darina, former betrothed to the Queen's husband, presents herself to the Queen deliberately dressed in a color that makes her look ill? What else is she to think but that's Darina is trying to insult her?"

Darina hung her head. Karan was right, she decided. It didn't matter what she wore. Someone would take issue with it.

Lady Liandra lowered her voice as the carriage came to a stop. "I doubt the King will be there, but the Queen most certainly will! You should have dressed with _her_ in mind, not him!"

"I _was_ dressing with her in mind," Darina protested. "I didn't want her to think that—"

"I know, darling," Lady Liandra interrupted, "but—"

The footman opened the door to the carriage.

Lady Liandra looked at her elder daughter, her voice dropping to a whisper. "I'm going to tell people that the trunk bearing your gowns fell off the cart and they were spoiled. You do the same, and let's pray the falsehood works." She stepped out of the carriage.

A man dressed in blue and silver was waiting to escort them into the Palace. They followed him through various corridors until they reached the room where the Queen held her audiences. Darina could see through the open doors that it was filled with people dressed in the brightest colors and newest fashions, and she suddenly felt wholly inadequate for what lay ahead.

"I think I am going to be sick," she whispered to Karan.

Karan slipped her hand into Darina's. "You'll be fine."

They were announced to Leesa—first Lady Liandra, then Darina, then Karan. When Darina's name was called, she stepped forward to curtsey, and then stepped aside for her sister. The Queen smiled at them and said something noncommittal that Darina didn't really hear for the fluttering in her stomach, after which, they were permitted to blend into the crowd already gathered.

Darina took a deep breath, and slowly let it out as she tried to find a corner of the room where she might have a moment of relative peace. Of course, with the entire Court looking at her, there was probably nowhere she could go to obtain that.

"So what do you think of her?" murmured Karan behind her fan.

Darina had been so nervous, she hadn't taken a proper look at Arden's wife. She did so now: petite, slender, with raven black hair and dark eyes. She was night to Arden's day. "She looks his total opposite, except for the Whites." Although, her Whites were far more formal than the standard Herald's Whites.

"She isn't half as pretty as you," Karan replied. "He can't possibly have bedded her."

Darina closed her eyes briefly and opened her own fan, dropping her voice to a harsh whisper. "Will you stop with that nonsense? Someone will hear you!"

"Everyone's looking at you," Karan said.

"Really?" asked Darina. "I hadn't noticed."

One of the "everyone" broke apart from her group and approached them. "Darina, Karan, how are you? It's been quite a while since you've been to Court."

"Jenel, it's good to see you again," said Karan. "I trust you're well?" A red-haired beauty, Jenel made every other lady at Court look plain, and every other man at Court forget himself.

"I'm always well," Jenel replied. "But you don't look so well, Darina."

Darina opened her mouth to reply, but Karan spoke up. "The trunk with her gowns was trampled by horses, so she's had to borrow mine until we have our new ones made this week." And Karan smiled with a false sweetness.

Jenel returned the smile. "Of course. If you'll excuse me."

Karan raised her fan. "I hate her," she snarled once Jenel was out of earshot. "Why does she always have to look so perfect? 'I'm always well,'" Karan repeated in a smarmy, mocking voice.

"The trunk fell off the cart," Darina said, emphasizing each word. "It wasn't trampled by horses."

"_Jenel_ should be trampled by horses."

"Girls," came Lady Liandra's voice from behind them, "you need to mingle."

With a sigh, Darina traded glances with Karan. "Yes, Mother."

But after an hour, Darina had all the mingling and sideways looks and sympathetic comments she could take.

"Do you mind if I take a walk?" she asked Karan.

Karan just looked at her. "Why should I mind?"

"Well, it's your gown."

Comprehension lit Karan's eyes. "Ah. You want to visit Malen."

Darina shrugged. "It _is_ tradition. And I can't take anymore of this. I figure no one's going to follow me into Companions Field dressed in their Court best."

Karan bit her lower lip. "You don't want me...."

Darina grabbed her sister's hand. "Of course not! I would never ask you to go there! And besides, I just want to be alone for awhile."

Karan smiled. "Go. I'll tell Mother."

"Thank you." Darina made her way to a side door and slipped out into the corridor, hoping no one had seen her leave. She lifted the hem of her gown, but hadn't taken more than a few steps when—

"Lady Darina."

She turned to find Leesa standing behind her. Slowly, she sank to the floor in a curtsey. "Majesty."

"May I speak with you for a moment?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Darina rose. "Of course, Majesty."

Leesa gestured down a side corridor. "Shall we? It's much more private."

Darina felt a twinge in her stomach, but she merely smiled. "I shall follow you."

Returning her smile, Leesa preceded Darina down the corridor, leading her through a few twists and turns before coming to a door guarded by two men. With a nod, they opened the doors for her.

"My private quarters," said Leesa. "We'll be able to talk freely here, without fear of being overheard."

Darina felt the twinge in her stomach turn to a knot. Her mother was right, she was certain of it. "Majesty," she burst out all at once, "forgive me. Horses trampled the trunk and I couldn't wear the green silk and this is my sister's gown andInevermeanttoinsultyou at _all_."

Leesa just looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

Darina glanced down at her gown and then back at the queen. "My gown." A frown creased her brow as she noticed Leesa's total lack of comprehension. "I... haven't insulted you with it?"

Leesa's eyes filled with amusement. "It's a hideous color for you, I'll admit, but why would you think I'd be insulted?"

"I—" Darina sighed heavily. "Could we pretend this never happened?"

With a laugh, Leesa moved to sit on a padded bench and patted the seat beside her. "Come sit down."

Obeying, Darina took the seat next to her.

"I wanted to speak to you alone so that there would be as little awkwardness between us as possible," Leesa said. "I know it won't go away entirely, not for awhile, and perhaps not at all."

"It _was_ difficult to come here, I must admit," said Darina.

Leesa took her hand. "I am so unspeakably sorry for what happened, Darina. I never wanted this, ever. I didn't even want to be Queen in my own right, let alone as co-Consort to a man I hardly knew. I don't think I'll ever forgive my family for doing this to me—to any of us."

Her words were not at all what Darina had expected to hear. "I don't quite know what to say."

"You needn't say anything," Leesa replied. "And there is something I must confess to you, something I've only told Arden. I _know_ how difficult this has been on you."

Darina frowned. "I don't understand."

"I was in a relationship with someone when I received word that Haydren had died, and I might be made Queen. My family didn't know of him. He was a fellow Herald, but from the peasant class. My family would never have approved of it, so we kept it between ourselves. We weren't pledged to each other as you and Arden were, but we planned to become so by midwinter."

With a sigh, Darina laid her hand atop Leesa's. "I am so sorry, Majesty. You do understand, don't you?"

"Please, call me Leesa," replied the queen with a smile. "Yes, I understand. I'd like to be friends, though I will certainly understand if that isn't something you can do. The Herald I was involved with still cannot bear to be in the same room as Arden. He prefers to be on Circuit as much as possible. But I hope that as women, we can do better by each other."

Darina smiled. "I'll try. I really will. But I think it may be difficult at first."

"Of course it will," said Leesa. "You haven't even seen Arden, yet, and that will certainly not be easy."

"I'd rather prefer to avoid that for a few days if I can," Darina confessed.

"I'll do what I can to keep him away until you're ready to see him." Leesa rose from the bench. "And now, if you'll forgive me, I must return to my audiences."

"Certainly," replied Darina, rising to her feet.

Leesa led her out of the room and into the corridor. "If you go that way," she said, pointing down an adjacent corridor, "you can probably escape without being seen."

Blushing, Darina smiled. "Thank you."

"Would that I could go with you," said Leesa with a shake of her head, before starting down the corridor before them.

Lifting the hem of her gown so she wouldn't trip, Darina sprinted lightly towards the nearest door that would take her out of the Palace.

Slipping into the sunshine, Darina glanced around to see if anyone were watching her. The students of the various Collegia were coming and going, but she saw no other nobles about. She hurried towards Companions Field. There appeared to be training classes taking place with the Heraldic trainees, so Darina walked along the fence until she passed the training area before ducking through the rails and moving towards the river. The farther she moved from the Palace, the more freely she breathed.

Crossing the bridge, she headed for the large willow tree on the other side of the Terrilee. It was the place where she and Malen always met when she came to Haven to visit Arden. Since he was usually busy at any given moment, Darina had begun coming to the Field first to see Malen, rather than trying to find Arden. That practice had quickly grown into tradition, and Darina saw no need to break it. She considered Malen a friend.

She had hardly seated herself beneath the tree when she saw Malen approach. Jumping up, she wrapped her arms around Malen's neck, hugging her tightly before releasing her. "I'm glad you came." She saw Malen look her over, shake her head with a snort, and then delicately gather a fold of her gown in her teeth, holding it up for Darina to see.

"Don't ask," Darina said with a heavy sigh. "It's hideous, I know. Mother wanted me to wear my best gown to meet Leesa, but my best gown is my green silk—Arden's favorite. Well, I didn't think it would be appropriate to appear in Court wearing the gown everyone knows was his favorite. So I borrowed this one from Karan, only to have Mother tell me that Leesa would find it insulting that I came to her Court looking like this."

Malen snorted and shook her head.

"Of course she didn't," replied Darina. She glanced down. "I wish I could say I hated her—it would make things easier for me, but I can't. She's very kind and gracious."

Malen whickered softly and rubbed her nose against Darina's cheek.

Darina's eyes filled with tears, but she forced a smile to her face. "I haven't wept in two months, and I don't want to start now! But I suppose I might be forgiven a few tears, given that it's the first time I've seen him since—" She broke off and took a deep breath. "Except that I don't want to see him. Not yet. Leesa promised to do her best to keep him away from me for a few days. If you could try to do the same—"

Malen bobbed her head in agreement, and Darina breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you. Just a few days until I get accustomed to being here. After that, if we have chance meetings at Court until the season is over and we go home, I can survive that."

Malen's ears twitched, and she turned her head to look over her shoulder. Snorting, she pushed Darina behind the tree with her head.

"What is it? Arden isn't coming, is he?"

Bobbing her head once more, Malen pivoted about and leapt, breaking into a canter.

Darina peered from behind the tree to see, at a great distance, a figure in white approach. Gathering her skirts, she turned and ran deeper into the Field, away from Arden. _Lord and Lady, no_, she thought. She couldn't see him. She just couldn't. She hadn't the energy for a confrontation with him, not after traveling all day and having to face the Court and then Leesa herself.

Spying a small herd of Companions gathered in a grove of trees she sprinted towards them.

"Hide me," she pleaded, breathless. Malen was a good friend, but she'd seen Arden's stubbornness win out over Malen's fortitude. If he knew she were in the Field, and was determined to talk with her.... "Don't let Arden find me, please." She looked back the way she'd come. "He is coming this way. Malen will try to stop him, but—" The thought of facing him felt suddenly, wholly overwhelming, and Darina sank to the ground at the base of a large tree, drawing her knees to her chest. "I'm so tired."

_:You need to rest,:_ sounded a warm, female voice in her mind, accompanied by a gentle shove against her arm.

Startled, Darina glanced up to see a Companion standing over her. With a gasp, she pushed herself to her feet. "You—you spoke to me! Even Malen never spoke to me."

The Companion tilted her head, catching Darina's eye, and Darina felt herself falling into an endless blue sea of peace. _:My name is Aibrean. I Choose you.:_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: thank you for the reviews! I'm doing this in the midst of grad school, so it may be a bit sporadic.

**Chapter Five**

Darina stumbled backward, pulling away from the cloud of welcome that enveloped her. Her voice was little more than a whisper. "You Choose me?" It took what little energy she had to resist that place of peace that tempted her more than anything else ever had. "You _Choose_ me?" Her voice took on a desperate tone, and the deep breaths she took to calm herself weren't working. "And where were you six months ago?" she cried. "When I really needed you—when Valdemar needed you?"

Aibrean's voice was soft, but unapologetic. _:You wished to be Queen?:_

A momentary remembrance of the past hour she spent at Court, and with Leesa, was enough to send an involuntary shudder through her slender frame. Only a fool would actually _want_ that job. "I wished to marry Arden."

Aibrean stepped forward, nuzzling Darina. _:I'm sorry, Chosen. It was not my time then. But I am here now, and you will never feel lonely again.:_

Darina surrendered to the peace she hadn't wanted to fight, and wrapped her arms around Aibrean's neck, resting her face against Aibrean's silky mane. "I don't think I have the strength for this," she whispered.

_:Yes, you do,:_ replied Aibrean. _:And you have me as well. We'll face all challenges together. Now come. You must rest.:_

Darina shook her head. "I don't want to go back to the Palace. I can't see Arden—not yet."

_:Then we will remain in the Field. We'll find a secluded corner where you can nap. I'll tell Kyrith, and he can tell Vaden. You'll be enrolled in the Collegium and all your things will be transferred over here while you sleep.:_

Darina drew back. "Who's Kyrith and Vaden?" The names sounded familiar, but she couldn't place them.

_:Kyrith is the Groveborn, the Monarch's Own Companion. Vaden is his Chosen.:_ Aibrean blew gently into Darina's hair. _:I can and will keep Arden away from you, but I cannot keep him from knowing you've been Chosen. As nobility, a petition must be laid before the King and Queen, before you are admitted as a trainee. Vaden will do this, and you may be certain that every soul in the Palace complex will know of your Choosing before the day ends.:_

Darina sighed. There was nothing she could do about that. She wished she could be the one to tell her parents and Karan, but she couldn't bear the thought of returning to Court. She mounted Aibrean, who trotted toward a far corner of the Field and lay down in a patch of sunshine. Darina curled up against her, yawning. "Aren't I rather old to be Chosen?"

_:It's not unheard of,:_ replied Aibrean, _:and it does have its advantages—in this case, especially so, since you're highborn.:_

"What advantages?"

_:No doubt you'll get your Whites in half the time,:_ Aibrean said. _:You've had the best education money can purchase. There will be few academic classes you'll need to take.:_

"Oh," she murmured. "That's nice." Her eyes felt heavy and she snuggled closer to Aibrean, slipping into the warm darkness of sleep.

She woke to the sensation of being nudged, and she opened her eyes to see a man in Whites standing over her.

"Good evening, Lady Darina—or should I say, Trainee Darina."

Darina blinked and yawned, stretching her muscles. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and looked around. The sun had recently set, and she suddenly minded how chilly the air was. Shaking the sleep from her head, she rose to her feet and looked at the man who had spoken to her. He was middle-aged, with grey in his short, light brown hair. There were lines about his brown eyes—he either smiled or worried a great deal.

"Good evening," she murmured. He handed her a cloak, which she accepted gratefully.

"My name is Vaden," the man said. "I've come to fetch you to the Collegium. Your family has been most anxious to see you since word first broke of your Choosing. I've had quite a time of it keeping them out of the Field so they wouldn't disturb you and Aibrean."

Darina smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"The King would also like to see you," said Vaden, gesturing towards the Palace. "We should go now. Someone will care for Aibrean tonight, so you needn't worry about that."

The smile disappeared from Darina's face. "I have no intention of seeing Arden."

Vaden's face darkened. "That's your King you're talking about, Trainee, and if he says 'come,' you come. You're not nobility anymore."

"With all respect, sir, yes, I am," Darina replied. "Because unless and until Arden and Leesa have children, I am next in line for the Throne. Besides, Malen, Leesa, and Aibrean have promised me that they will keep Arden away from me until I feel ready to see him."

As if to punctuate Darina's statement, Aibrean slowly paced forward to stand beside her.

Vaden raised an eyebrow at Aibrean's defensive posture. "I know better than to argue with a woman, to say nothing of four." He sighed. "Very well. I'll tell Arden... something."

"Tell him the truth," Darina replied. "I'll seek him out when I'm ready. I just need a few days."

"Shall we go, then?" he asked.

Nodding, Darina embraced Aibrean. "Have a pleasant evening."

_:I will remain with your thoughts if you need me,:_ she replied, _:and I will see you tomorrow.:_ She trotted off toward the stables.

"Will I begin classes tomorrow?" asked Darina as she and Vaden walked across the Field.

"Tomorrow you'll see the Dean and be assessed," he answered. "You'll also receive your uniforms and duty schedule and move into the Collegium."

Darina frowned in thought. "Aibrean said that would already be done."

"It should have been done," said Vaden, "but news of your Choosing caused something of a stir around the Palace."

"A stir?"

Vaden stopped walking and turned to face her. "I'm sure you'll find out on your own, but I may as well tell you and put to rest any rumors you may hear before you hear them: Arden was furious when he found out."

Darina's frown deepened. "What?"

"I truly thought he was going to throw something at me when I laid the petition before him."

"He was _angry?_" she asked. "With me?"

Vaden shook his head and resumed his course toward the Palace. "No, not with you. Just angry. More with Aibrean for not Choosing you before Haydren died than anything else. Even Leesa was angry, and that's not something that happens very often."

"I understand," Darina said, "but it's not Aibrean's fault."

"I know," Vaden said with a sigh. "But it would have made life a whole lot easier if she _had_ Chosen you six months ago." He shook his head with a dismissive wave of his hand. "It's a moot point now, and we waste time to dwell on it. But Arden is not so easily calmed, as I'm sure you know. I spent most of the afternoon with him, and did not have the chance to arrange for the transfer of your things to the Collegium—not that your parents would have permitted it anyway." He shook his head again. "We'll take care of it tomorrow. You'll stay tonight at your family's house."

"Are my parents angry over this?"

"Not angry, exactly," replied Vaden. "'Surprised' is a better way to describe it—though they've calmed considerably since they first found out. Everyone was a bit surprised, in fact."

"No one more than myself," Darina said.

Vaden chuckled. "No doubt."

As they passed through a grove of trees, Darina could see the Palace in the distance. It filled her with a sense of dread. She imagined the entire Court was waiting for her return from the Field. Wouldn't they all love to eavesdrop on her meeting with her parents? And if the King or Queen should happen to pass by while she was there—

"Herald, is there any way that I can meet my parents at our house?" Darina asked. "With the situation as it is, perhaps it would be best if I avoided the Palace altogether—for everyone's sake."

_:Except, perhaps, for the curious courtiers,:_ interjected Aibrean.

"A wise suggestion," Vaden said. "Since you're not staying here tonight, I see no reason why not."

"Our house is just outside the Palace gates. I'll go directly there."

"I'll tell your family where you are," he said.

"Thank you, Herald Vaden," Darina said.

He smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow. Be at the Dean's office by mid-morning. He's expecting you."

"Yes, sir." With a nod to the Monarchs' Own, Darina lifted the hem of her gown and hurried toward the Palace gates, parting company with the Herald. With any luck, by the time any curious eyes saw that she wasn't with Herald Vaden, she would have made it back to her house.

It was a short walk to the Palace gates once she left the Field, and with a nod to the guards, Darina quickly walked down the street. As she neared her house, however, she hastened her steps, and was out of breath when she reached the front door.

"Milady," said one of the servants as she entered, glancing over her shoulder to look through the open door, "we didn't hear the carriage."

"I came on foot," Darina said. "My parents and Karan will be here shortly." She dashed up the stairs to her room, ordered a hot bath and some food, and proceeded to extricate herself from her sister's gown.

She had finished her meal and her bath, and dressed in a warm chemise and robe before she heard the familiar voices of her parents and sister downstairs. Padding down the hall in her bare feet, she met them at the top of the stairs. For a moment, they merely looked at each other, as though no one quite knew what to say.

"I expected you home much sooner," Darina said, breaking the silence.

As though her voice were a talisman of sorts, her parents and sister seemed to relax. They looked at each other before her father spoke up. "And so we would have been, but it seems Herald Vaden had an urgent matter to attend to as soon as he returned to the Palace. We only found out you had come home a little while ago."

An uncomfortable silence resumed, one that Darina couldn't bear. "Well?" she asked softly.

Her mother was the first to move, gathering her into her arms. "Are you well, darling? They wouldn't let us come see you in the Field."

Darina nodded. "Yes, I'm well, Mother. And I was sleeping all afternoon."

"They said it was critical that you spend time alone with your Companion," said Lord Wrenth, enfolding his daughter in an embrace. "Something about the bond you have with him."

"Her," said Darina, drawing back to smile at her father. "My Companion is a she. Her name is Aibrean."

"Remind me to thank her for Choosing you six months too late. Political life has been rather dull of late, and a major internal crisis was just what we've needed to liven things up."

"I'll tell her you said so," she replied dryly.

Lord Wrenth kissed her forehead and then stepped back to look at her. "Well, well. A Herald in the family. We haven't had one of those since your grandfather's uncle was Chosen during King Theran's reign. I know you'll make us proud."

Darina blinked back tears. "Thank you, Papa."

"Darling," said Lady Liandra, "we'll let you get some sleep. You have a very busy day tomorrow, as I understand it."

"Good night, Mother."

Her parents smiled at her and moved down the hall to their rooms. Darina turned to see Karan waiting for her at the entrance to the room they shared.

"And you?" she asked, slipping past her. "What do you think of all of this?"

"I think it's wonderful," said Karan.

Darina blinked. "You do? You were so quiet, I was afraid you were upset."

Karan threw herself stomach-down on her bed and gazed at Darina, who clambered into her own bed. "Oh, no! Not at all! Of course, I would have preferred you to have been Chosen—"

"Six months ago," interrupted Darina with a sigh. "Yes, I know. Everyone would have preferred that."

Karan raised an eyebrow. "A sore point?"

"An old one," replied Darina, "even after only a few candlemarks."

"Well, then, I won't speak of it again," said Karan. "The point is, you've been Chosen. And do you know what that means?"

"I'll . . . be a Herald someday?"

Karan rolled her eyes. "No! Well, yes, but no. It means, dear sister, that you're next in line for the throne!" A dreamy look filled her eyes, and she rolled onto her back with a contented smile. "I really could take over the Court social functions."

With a groan, Darina grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at her sister. Laughing, Karan sprang up and threw it back. On the next throw, however, she caught it and hugged it to her chest, her laughter fading.

"Darina? Does it frighten you?"

Darina brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Does what frighten me?"

"Being a Herald," Karan replied. "What if they send you to the border?"

Darina drew her knees to her chest. "I don't know. I hadn't really thought about it, but—"

"But?"

"I'm not really worried about Karse," she confessed. "I'm more worried about the duty roster."

"What duty roster?" asked Karan.

"Arden told me once that all trainees participate in various domestic tasks—the Collegium doesn't have servants," Darina said.

"Do you mean like working in the kitchen?"

Darina nodded. "And other places."

Karan frowned. "But you don't know how to do any of those things."

"I know," Darina replied glumly. "Which makes the potential future prospect of a run along the Karsite border pale in comparison to the real problems that I'll have to face tomorrow."

Karan wrinkled her nose. "I'm glad I'll be at Court."

"I think you'd be better at this than I would," said Darina. "You've worked with Healers for years. At least you have some practical experience working over a fire!"

"And I wouldn't go near my Companion for the entire collection of royal jewels!"

Darina favored her sister with a sympathetic smile. "There is that."

"Is she nice?"

Darina nodded. "She stood up to Herald Vaden when he told me Arden wanted to see me."

Karan's jaw dropped and she leaned forward eagerly. "What? Arden wanted to see you?"

"Yes," replied Darina. "He ordered Vaden to bring me back to the Palace to meet with him. I refused, and Aibrean backed me up. Vaden gave in."

"Oh, ho!" Karan's eyes lit up. "So _that_ explains why Vaden kept us waiting so long when he returned from the Field. An 'urgent matter' my eye! I'd bet my ruby ring it was Arden, and he was none too pleased that you didn't come when he called!"

Darina shook her head. "You really enjoy all this Court intrigue, don't you?"

"Yes," she said, "don't you?"

"No!"

Karan laughed, but quickly sobered. "Do you realize this is the last night we'll share the same room?"

"No, it isn't," Darina said, shaking her head. "I have Midsummer and Midwinter holidays, and I'm sure they'd let me sleep outside the Palace gates once in a while."

"You know what I mean," said Karan, her eyes filling with tears.

"I know," she whispered. "It's going to be so strange."

"I suppose we have to grow up sometime."

"Yes," murmured Darina, feeling Aibrean's presence in the back of her mind, "I suppose we do."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"It's not often we have a newly-Chosen of your age and experience," said Dean Naida, gesturing to an empty chair on the other side of her desk. As Darina sat down, she pulled out a sheaf of papers. "I'll be assessing your academic skills. Housekeeper Brenna will handle your domestic skills. Herald Welsan is our equestrian teacher, and Herald Leofric our weaponsmaster. They will assess your skills in those areas, and decide what classes you should take."

"Yes, Herald."

The bell for lunch sounded throughout the Collegium by the time the Dean finished examining Darina. "Well," Naida said, glancing up from the various papers before her, "we can certainly rule out the basic classes." She scribbled for a moment longer on a small sheet of paper, and then handed it to Darina. "I've put you in law, jurisprudence, and language classes. The times are written down there. Your classmates will all be older trainees, though still considerably younger than you are." With a frown, she leaned back in her chair, biting her lower lip. "That will be a challenge as well in finding you a mentor."

"A mentor?" asked Darina.

Naida nodded. "All newly-Chosen receive a mentor upon entering the Collegium. Mentors are customarily third-year trainees, but in your case, I think I may try to find a Herald assigned to the Collegium to mentor you. It will be difficult to look upon a fifteen-year-old as a mentor, no?"

Darina merely smiled and nodded, trying to keep at bay the sinking feeling that threatened to overwhelm her. "Will I fit in at all, Dean?"

Naida smiled and leaned forward in her chair. "Of course you will. Let's go to lunch and I'll introduce you around, and find you a mentor. After that, you'll visit the Housekeeper and then head out to meet Welsan and Leofric." The Dean rose and came to stand beside Darina's chair. "Make sure to bring your class schedule with you, so they can work around it. Of course, if there are any conflicts that can't be managed, come and see me."

Darina rose from her chair. "I will."

_:Ask about Gifts,:_ Aibrean said.

Her unexpected input startled Darina. "What?"

_:Gifts. Every Herald has Gifts.:_

Darina glanced up at the Dean. "Aibrean wants me to ask about Gifts."

Naida's eyes widened. "You can hear Aibrean speaking to you?"

Darina nodded. "Yes. Is that unusual?"

"Most trainees' Gifts don't usually manifest themselves until the third year," Naida replied. "Perhaps because of your age, it's different with you." A thoughtful look came over her face, and she returned to her desk, bending over it to write something on a slip of paper. "I'm going to have you pay a visit to Herald Lissa after you visit the Housekeeper, but before you head out to the Field to see Welsan. She's one of the Gift teachers, and she'll be able to determine what Gifts you have, and if they're active." Straightening, she handed the slip of paper to Darina. "In fact, now that I think of it, Lissa would be the perfect mentor for you. She's twenty-five, and her family is of minor nobility. She wasn't Chosen until she was sixteen, so she'll help you navigate the challenges you'll face as an older trainee." She gestured to the door. "Shall we go?"

Lunch was a busy affair, and by the end of it, Darina found herself wishing she were back in her solar at home where it was quiet and peaceful. Dean Naida had transferred her to the care of Herald Lissa, a pretty, short-haired redhead with hazel eyes and freckles.

"I'll try to learn everything as quickly as I can so that you won't have to follow me about. I'm sure you have better things to do," Darina said as Lissa led her to the Housekeeper's office.

"Nonsense," replied Lissa. "I know what it feels like, and if you're anything like I was, you're feeling very overwhelmed right now."

"Oh, yes," Darina said.

"Don't worry," Lissa said with an encouraging smile. "Give yourself a couple of weeks to adjust to this new life. It's quite a change from the highborn lifestyle."

It was the exact opposite, Darina thought, as she and Lissa carried armfuls of Greys and other clothing to Darina's room. The Housekeeper had seemed a bit disappointed that she had no domestic skills at all, with the exception of embroidery. She was, therefore, assigned to help wash dishes. When she learned that skill, she would move on to another. The Housekeeper assured her that before she received her Whites, she would be proficient in all the chores.

After hastily changing into a uniform and getting a quick tour of the bathing rooms, Lissa took Darina to her classroom to assess her Gifts.

"I'm going to make your head feel strange," Lissa said. "It will only take a few moments."

"Very well," Darina replied. She sat in the chair before her and closed her eyes. A moment later, she felt an odd sensation inside her head. She tried not to fidget, but she was grateful when it finally vanished. She opened her eyes and glanced up at Lissa.

"Mindspeech for certain," Lissa declared. "I daresay it's been active for a time, and you've been instinctively shielding. As for the others..."

"Others?"

Lissa nodded. "Gifts rarely show up alone. You'll probably develop some form of Sight, though I think Mindspeech will be your primary and strongest Gift. I'd be _very_ surprised if you developed one of the Fetching Gifts—your channels for those are sealed off. It would take a massive trauma to open them, I think." She picked up Darina's class schedule and scanned it. "I hadn't planned on starting a communications Gift class until summer, but you need some training right away. I know a couple of trainees that might benefit from early training as well. I'll get their schedules today and let you know tomorrow when class will begin."

"Thank you."

"Of course," Lissa said with a smile. She gave the schedule back to Darina. "Do you know how to find your way to the Field?"

Darina nodded.

"Good. Then I'll come to your room and get you for dinner."

"All right," Darina said, returning her smile. "I appreciate that."

"Good luck with the rest of your assessments."

Darina hastened to the Field, hoping things went well with Herald Welsan. He was teaching a class when Darina arrived, and from what she could see, the students had little prior experience riding. She felt a little better that she knew how to trot and canter without falling off. Herald Welsan determined that she could fit into one of the intermediary riding classes, but that she had to take a special grooming class to learn how to care for Aibrean. Both would be in the afternoons.

She then made her way to the salle, arriving at the start of what appeared to be an advanced weapons class. She stood quietly in a corner and watched, hoping perhaps that Herald Leofric wouldn't notice her. She felt shame stain her cheeks at the thought of being asked to demonstrate her skills in front of these students. She _had_ no skills, not to put too fine a point upon it, and the fact that these children—for they couldn't have been older than fifteen—could dance their way around her with a blade seemed utterly humiliating.

_:Why?:_ asked Aibrean. _:Why should you feel ashamed? It's not like you've had years of training and still don't know which end of a sword to hold. You've never even drawn a sword. No one will expect you to do what these students are doing—not for a long time.:_

"Perhaps," she whispered. "I just wish I weren't so . . . conspicuous."

_:Hold fast, Chosen. In time, you'll blend in. Besides,:_ she added, _:you can dance circles around them in all your academic classes. Naida's Darvin told me that Naida said she's never seen anyone assess so well.:_

"Truly?"

_:Truly,:_ answered Aibrean. _:Naida said you're qualified to teach half a dozen classes, if only you had your Whites. But no one excels at everything, Chosen. We all have our strengths and weaknesses.:_

"Thanks," Darina whispered.

Herald Leofric set the students to sparring against one another and then made his way over to Darina. He seemed of an age with her father, with dark (though silvering) hair and brilliant green eyes. His smile, she noted, was disarming.

"You must be Darina," he said. "I was told to expect you this afternoon."

"Yes, sir."

"Well, come along, and I'll assess your skills." He started for the other side of the salle, where there was an open section of floor.

"It won't take long, Herald," Darina replied as she hurried to keep up with his long strides. "I've never picked up a weapon in my life."

Leofric stopped walking and turned to face her. "Never?"

Darina shook her head.

"What about the bow? It's custom for highborn ladies to participate in archery contests at feasts and gatherings."

Darina blinked in surprise for a moment, and then let out a slow, resigned breath. "I don't suppose there's anyone residing within the Palace gates who doesn't know who I am and that I was betrothed to the King?"

"You were betrothed to the King?"

Darina opened her mouth to reply, but saw the teasing gleam in Leofric's eye and merely rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"To answer your question, no," he said, sobering. "Everyone knows who you are, and the fact that you've been Chosen has only added to the gossip surrounding your arrival." He laid a hand on her shoulder. "But don't worry. It will subside soon enough."

_Not soon enough for me,_ she thought, but merely smiled politely. "To answer _your_ question, yes, I have used a bow, but not since last summer. I hardly think that shooting some arrows a few times a year qualifies as being skilled."

"Let me be the judge of skill, trainee," Leofric replied.

But Darina didn't feel quite so confident. While she did know how to string a bow and set an arrow, she missed the target as often than not. Still, Leofric didn't seem to think that she was totally hopeless. He didn't tell her what type of weaponswork she would be practicing, but he did tell her to return the following morning for class.

The afternoon was wearing on, and though she hadn't done any strenuous training, she still felt sweaty and grubby. Returning to her room, she fetched a clean uniform from her bed where she had dumped all her clothing, and took a quick bath, after which she straightened her room and put away her things. Uncertain what to do next, she sat on the edge of her bed and read over her schedules.

Her law and jurisprudence classes were in the mornings, followed by weapons training, and then a free period before lunch. After lunch, she had her equestrian and grooming classes, a free period, and then her language class. Also, for the next fortnight, she would be serving as kitchen helper, washing dishes during lunch. And somewhere in all her busyness, Herald Lissa would schedule her Gifts class.

A knock on her partially-opened door interrupted her thoughts, and she glanced up to see Karan enter, dressed in a pale pink gown that perfectly complemented her complexion.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see your new chambers," replied Karan, looking around, "though I see it is only _one_ chamber, and a rather small, dull one at that."

"Yes," said Darina, "it is, isn't it? I suppose I'll get used to it, however. I'm not the first highborn trainee, after all."

"What a dreadful color, that gray," said Karan, her eyes taking in Darina's uniform. "It does nothing for you at all."

"I don't think fashion was foremost in the minds of the tailors when they created them," Darina said.

With a shrug and a bright smile, Karan sat down on the bed next to her sister. She nodded to the slip of paper in Darina's hand. "What's that?"

"My schedule."

Karan snatched it. "Ooh! How much free time do you have?"

"Not much, as you can see," said Darina. "There will be another class added to that as well."

"Well, that's not much fun," Karan replied, handing the paper back.

Darina leveled a look at her sister. "Did you come merely to criticize everything?"

"No." Karan rose from the bed and wandered about the room, trailing her fingers along the tops of the furniture. "I spent a great deal of time with Leesa today. I like her." She turned to face Darina. "I hope you don't mind."

Darina shook her head with a small smile. "No, I don't mind. I like her, too."

Karan's smile was almost apologetic. "I'd rather hate her, but it's hard, and it wouldn't be of much use to me to do so."

"I know."

Karan resumed her wandering, pausing to straighten a small wall tapestry of Valdemar's crest. "I visited Healers today as well."

Darina felt her heart stop for a moment and she rose. "And?"

Karan turned around with a smile and eyes bright with unshed tears. "There's nothing there."

"Oh, Karan, I'm sorry." Darina wrapped her sister in an embrace.

"I knew there wouldn't be." She pulled away, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. "But they were quite impressed with my wortcunning, and have offered to let me take some formal classes. It seems Healer Janasa has spoken of me before."

"That's something, isn't it?"

"Yes, but—I think it would be too difficult, going to Healers and knowing I'll never really be part of it." Karan smiled. "Besides, I'll be far too busy at Court to study. Which reminds me," she added, "I saw Arden today."

Darina felt her jaw slacken, and she fell speechless.

"I think he sought me out," she continued, "since he can't come looking for you."

"Why is he so intent on seeing me?" asked Darina. "I should think it would be as difficult for him as it is for me."

"I don't think Arden has adjusted as well to this as you have," Karan said. "From what I hear around Court, he hasn't really taken to Leesa, and avoids her when possible. He's easily irritated, with quite a short temper, blaming everything that goes wrong on others—starting with Leesa and her family. Rumor has it that he's as much in love with you as ever, and from talking to him, I'd say the rumor is correct."

Darina sank to the bed and buried her face in her hands with a sigh. "I cannot bear this right now." She felt the bed shift and her sister's arm go around her shoulders. She looked up to meet Karan's eyes.

"He very much wants to spend time with you, and isn't happy at all with Leesa or Malen—or Vaden, for that matter—for keeping him away," Karan added.

Darina felt the muscles in her jaw tighten and she stood. "I can't stay in Haven if he's going to be this way. I'll give up Aibrean and go home before I spend the next three years like this."

_:__I'm__ not giving __you__ up, Chosen,:_ came Aibrean's voice. _:I think it's time I had a talk with Malen.:_

_A good idea,_ Darina thought. She looked at Karan. "Aibrean is going to talk to Malen—and I'm going to talk to Arden." She spun on her heel and stalked out of her room.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Grad school work is pummeling me, so my updates may be rather spaced apart for some time to come. Thank you for the reviews!!

/

/

**Chapter Seven**

As Darina turned the final corner in the corridor that led to Arden's rooms, she nearly collided with Herald Vaden. Hastily stepping back, she offered up an apology.

"You seem quite determined," he said, gazing at her. "Going to see Arden?"

"Going to kill him, more like," she retorted without thought, only to wish the words back a moment later as her years of Court training caught up—too late, however—with her tongue. She froze in place, waiting for Vaden's response.

He raised an eyebrow in eloquent fashion, and then sighed. "Stand in line, my dear." Taking her arm, he turned her about and led her to a small, empty room off an abandoned corridor some paces away. Closing the door behind them, he looked at her. "What happened?"

With a sigh of her own, Darina ran her hands through her hair. "Karan told me about her encounter with him today, about the rumors—how he's still in love with me, how he wants nothing to do with Leesa—or being King, for that matter—how he's behaving like a spoiled child who isn't getting his way."

Vaden nodded thoughtfully, chewing his lower lip for a long moment, as if in contemplation. Finally, he raised his eyes to hers. "I don't think it would be a good idea for you to see Arden."

"Why?"

"Because the rumors your sister mentioned to you are only the kind ones," he said. "There are others far more damaging that are circulating among the courtiers."

Darina felt a chill steal over her. "Such as?"

"Arden ordered Malen to convince Aibrean to Choose you so that he might take you as his lover."

"What?" cried Darina. "That's absurd!"

"Of course it is," said Vaden, "but there's nothing more appealing to courtiers than scandal, and the more absurd, the better. This is why it would be best that you not be seen in Arden's company, especially alone."

Darina shook her head. Vaden was right, of course. "What am I to do?"

"Go to your classes and attend your duties," he said. "And avoid the Palace."

"Very well," Darina replied. "How much of the rumor is true?"

Vaden contemplated her again for another long moment before speaking. "If you were anyone else, we wouldn't even have this conversation, but since it concerns you...."

There was a note of warning in his tone, and Darina nodded solemnly. "What you say will remain here."

"Your sister is correct," Vaden said. "Arden is still very much in love with you. He performs his duties as King—politically anyway—but not very cheerfully. And I doubt we'll have cause in the near future to rejoice over the security of Valdemar's throne."

"Oh," said Darina, feeling her face grow warm.

"Leesa isn't a saint, mind you," said Vaden, "but at least she's willing to attempt to give Valdemar an heir."

"Do you think it would help if I talked to Arden?" asked Darina. "I know you said I shouldn't go near him, but if we could arrange a secret meeting..." She trailed off, Arden's face in her mind's eye. "I loved him very much, but it's been six months, and I've learned to accept what is. Perhaps if I told him that—perhaps he needs to hear it from me."

"Perhaps," Vaden conceded. "But at the moment he's behaving, as you put it, like a spoiled child. I'm ready to kill him myself—or at least have Kyrith talk to Malen, though I'm sure she's already tried to talk to Arden."

Darina nodded. "Aibrean is talking to her as we speak."

"I hope to the gods it helps." With a sigh of resignation, Vaden gestured to the door. "It would ill become us to linger too long this close to Court."

They stepped into the corridor, only to come face-to-face with Arden.

Startled, Darina could only stare at her former betrothed. He looked exactly as she remembered him, save for the circlet of gold about his golden hair. If not for that, she knew it would be so easy for her to lose herself all over again in his eyes.

_:Steady, Chosen.:_

Aibrean's voice grounded Darina in the present, and she tore her gaze from Arden's, and glanced at Vaden, who was watching both her and Arden with intense scrutiny.

"So much for avoiding him," she murmured to him beneath her breath.

Arden took a step backward, his brow furrowing. "What are you two doing..." He glanced past them into the room they had just exited, and his voice took on a darker tone. "...in an empty room together?"

It was amply evident from his tone what he _thought_ they were doing, and Darina couldn't help but glance at Vaden to gauge his reaction.

The Monarchs' Own's face was a still as stone, as was his voice. "Nothing, Majesty."

"Nothing?" asked Arden. "I'm to believe that?"

Darina felt something inside her snap. "Grow up, Arden!" she snapped, pitching her voice low so it wouldn't carry through the corridor. "I could bed any man I choose, and it would be none of your damn business!"

Arden's eyes widened, but before he could respond, she continued.

"There is no _we_ for us anymore, Arden. Our future ended six months ago. I didn't come to Haven to see you—in fact, my life would be so much easier if I _never_ had to see you again—but I'm here now, and I will tell you this—I don't know what being a Herald is all about, yet, but I know what it's not about, and it's not about you, and I swear to you right now, if you continue like this, I will give up Aibrean and go home, because believe me, being here in this situation is no one's idea of fun. And if that happens, I can guarantee you that Aibrean will kick your arse until the lowest of hells spits you back out." And taking a deep breath to replenish her supply of air, Darina glared at the stunned King. "Maybe I'll ask her to do that anyway. You deserve it."

Blinking, his wide eyes shifting from her to Vaden and back, Arden said nothing. He merely turned and went back the way he came.

"I have never seen that man speechless before," said Vaden, his own eyes wide as he stared down the corridor in Arden's wake.

Darina felt her face flush with heat. "I've never spoken to him that way before. In fact," she added, "I don't think I've ever spoken that way to anyone before." Having grown up spending so much time at Court, censoring her tongue had become second nature.

"I wouldn't advise making a habit of it," said Vaden, turning to her, "but in this case, perhaps it was exactly what was needed."

"We'll see," she said. A bell tolled in the distance, and Darina frowned, trying to determine its meaning.

"The dinner bell for the Collegium," supplied Vaden with a smile.

Darina returned his smile. "Thank you. I'll learn them eventually."

"Shall we?" asked Vaden, gesturing down the corridor. "I think I shall take my meal with the Heralds, and avoid Arden tonight."

"Very well." She stepped forward, but Aibrean's voice stopped her foot.

_:Could you come to the fence?:_

"Of course," she replied. She glanced up at Vaden. "Aibrean would like to see me before dinner."

They resumed their course through the corridor. "You can hear her?" asked Vaden.

Darina nodded. "Herald Lissa says I need training. She'll be starting a Gift class soon."

"What other classes are you taking?"

He and Darina talked of her schedule, and Vaden told her of her teachers, and of general life at the Collegium. They parted company near one of the exterior doors, and Darina hurried to the fence around Companions Field, where she could see Aibrean waiting for her. She seemed to Darina's eye to be—well, drooped.

"What is it?"

_:If you truly wish to return home, Chosen, I will dissolve our bond,_: she said. _:It is not yet at the point that it would be damaging to either of us to do so, and if this is what you want, better to break it sooner than later.:_

Darina drew in a slow breath, the words she had spoken—twice—that day returning to her mind in full force. Certainly, she had spoken easily of giving up Aibrean, and life at home would be far more tranquil, but faced with the very real choice of letting her Companion go—

Darina looked at Aibrean as if for the first time, and felt a rush of love that brought tears to her eyes. "I could never give you up." She wrapped her arms around Aibrean's neck and breathed in the scent of her mane. "I'm sorry I ever said it. Forgive me." She pulled away. "I have some free time tomorrow. Let's spend it together."

_:I'd like that.:_

The bell rang again, and Aibrean pushed Darina with her nose. "I know, dinner. And Herald Lissa will be expecting me in my room."

_:I'll tell Othnel to let her know you'll meet her there.:_

Darina kissed Aibrean's nose. "Thanks." She sprinted towards the Collegium.

_:You're right, you know,:_ came Aibrean's voice. _:Arden does deserve a swift kick or two.:_

Darina laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Grad school has pounced on me in full force, but I didn't want to fall too far behind in my updates. Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter Eight**

A fortnight or so later, Darina found her schedule was beginning to become routine, and she was slowly adjusting to the wholly foreign way of life that belonged to a Herald in training. In a few days, she was due to begin her Gifts class. It would take the place of her grooming class, which, much to her relief, she expected to complete to Herald Welsan's satisfaction tomorrow or the next day. Early afternoon was the only time of day that worked for all of the students who needed training in their Gifts, and Herald Lissa was only waiting for Darina to complete her training in the stables before commencing the class.

She also spent a fortnight washing dishes during lunch, so it seemed strange to her to be eating with the other students in the middle of the day now. She remained in the kitchen for her current duties, but instead of washing dishes, she helped prepare the food at breakfast.

She found she very much enjoyed her academic classes, as well as her equestrian training, but she cared little for weaponswork. Herald Leofric had decided to instruct her in archery, small blades, such as daggers, and hand-to-hand. He was a fine instructor, and she liked him well enough—he was certainly patient in teaching her, showing her in slow moves what positions she should take, and making sure she had learned the most important of basics before turning her over to advanced students with whom she could practice—but she simply didn't find it interesting.

It had also taken her a fortnight for her body to adjust to the harshness of her schedule—she usually sought her bed early in the evening—but it had, and once her language class ended that day, Darina fled to her rooms, where she changed into Court apparel, and practically skipped from the Collegium to the Palace. Tonight was the first night since she'd been Chosen that she'd be dining with her parents and Karan, and she had been looking forward to it all day. She missed her family, and she'd hardly spent any time with Karan since her sister had paid her a visit. She decided, therefore, to join the Queen and her ladies for the afternoon before dinner. Leesa was holding audiences, so Darina thought she ought to be able to spend some time with Karan.

Spying her sister near the back of the room, Darina slipped in as inconspicuously as possible and glided between the courtiers until she reached Karan, who was observing her surroundings from behind her fan. Darina snapped her own fan open and smiled at Karan.

"What are you doing here?" Karan whispered.

"I'm spending the rest of the day with you and Mother and Father," Darina whispered back.

"Father is out riding with Arden and some of the other lords," Karan said, "and Mother is on the other side of the room. She's been entertaining courtiers all day, so we're having dinner at home tonight." She nodding in Lady Liandra's direction. Her mother, Darina noticed, was deep in conversation with another woman.

"Why, Darina, how lovely to see you," came a voice from behind her. Darina turned to see Jenel standing there.

"Jenel. I trust you're well."

"Of course," the redhead replied. "How are your studies going? It must be so exciting being a Herald trainee."

Darina's Court defenses immediately rose—Jenel was never interested in anything other than herself—but she merely smiled. "My studies go well, thank you, but _tiring_ is a more accurate description of my training."

Jenel laughed a decidedly false laugh, and Darina called upon all her self-control to keep from rolling her eyes. "Do excuse me, Jenel. I must speak with my mother."

"Of course."

With another polite smile, Darina took Karan's elbow and maneuvered their way through the crowd towards their mother. Or, rather, tried to. She'd hardly take a few steps before someone would stop her and inquire after her well-being.

"What is going on here?" she asked Karan in a low voice.

"You must truly be tired from your training," replied Karan. "Have you forgotten?"

"Forgotten what?"

"You're next in line to the Throne," Karan said. "And given that Arden won't so much as touch Leesa's hand, let alone her—"

"Karan!" Darina hissed.

"There is more than a little talk in the air that you should be officially named the Heir," finished her sister.

Darina felt the blood drain from her face. "What?"

Karan shot her sister an incredulous look. "Don't tell me word of this hasn't reached your ears. Do they keep you locked in a cage over there?"

"I haven't had time to listen to my own thoughts these past two weeks," Darina returned, "let alone gossip."

"No one has said anything to you?"

Darina shook her head, but then bit her lower lip thoughtfully. "I have been receiving some strange looks of late, but I thought it was merely because I was so much older than the other trainees."

From behind her fan, Karan snorted. "There have been far more interesting things to discuss about you than your age."

"So I gather," Darina murmured. She pushed through the rest of the crowd and reached her mother's side.

"Darina, what a pleasant surprise," said Lady Liandra, embracing her daughter.

"I've come to spend the rest of the day with you and Father and Karan."

"Your father is away at the moment, but I expect him back soon," her mother said. "In the meantime, you remember Lady Mareth."

Though she had seen Arden's mother only once, Darina hadn't forgotten her face, heavily powdered with cosmetics. She gazed into eyes as false as Jenel's. "Of course," she replied in as neutral a tone as possible. "I hope you are well, Lady Mareth."

"Quite well, my dear. And you?"

Darina smiled. "A little weary from the new pace, but well."

"Understandable," Lady Mareth said. "Arden is quite tired as well. Have you seen him of late?"

Darina immediately felt her hackles rise, an instinct she could not explain. Catching sight of Leesa through a gap in the crowd, Darina offered Arden's mother her best Court smile. "Pray excuse me, Lady Mareth, Mother. I've just remembered I have yet to present myself to the queen." Without waiting for a reply, Darina quickly moved to the proper place before Leesa. She was talking with another courtier, but nodded her acknowledgment of Darina's presence.

Dismissing the courtier a few moments later, Leesa beckoned for Darina to approach. Stepping forward the proper number of paces, Darina gave a low curtsey before rising and approaching the throne.

"Darina," said Lessa with a welcoming smile, "you are a breath of fresh air."

"Majesty?"

"I grow weary of courtiers," she said in a low voice. "You're one of the few I can tolerate."

"Why do you continue to hold these audiences, then?"

Leesa sighed. "Our families."

"I don't understand."

"They want it," she said shortly. "And if they can seat us on the throne, they can make us keep Court."

Darina frowned. "Forgive me, Majesty—I'm sure this isn't my place, but is it wise to give them so much power over you?"

"We've spoken to the Circle," Leesa began, and then rose, taking Darina's arm and leading her to a more secluded location in the room. "We've weighed the internal disorder they've threatened against their request. Holding audiences doesn't affect our decision-making, or compromise the Council or Circle, so we thought it more prudent to preserve peace. If they start demanding things that are unlawful, however, they will find themselves in a very unfortunate position."

To Darina's ears, it almost sounded as if Leesa hoped for just such a thing.

Leesa glanced across the room. "I thought my family was bad, but Arden's mother is worse. And she hasn't left _your_ mother alone all day from what I hear."

"Oh?"

Leesa gave her a knowing look. "Surely you know why."

Darina felt her cheeks warm. "Majesty—"

But Leesa turned suddenly pale and gripped Darina's arm with a strength that belied her small frame.

"Majesty, are you ill? Shall I call for a Healer?"

With tight lips and evident pain in her eyes, Leesa shook her head. "Give me a moment."

Feeling completely useless, Darina stood before her, using her body to shield Leesa from the prying eyes of the Court. Darina could see the muscles in Leesa's face slowly relax.

Leesa took a deep, ragged breath, forcing a smile to her face.

"Majesty, what is it?"

"Stomach pain."

From the look on the queen's face, Darina would have thought it something more than mere stomach pain. "Does this happen often?"

"It started a few days ago," said Leesa.

"Have you seen a Healer?"

Leesa shook her head. "I think it's merely stress finally catching up with me. I feel better when I relax."

"Then adjourn the audiences," Darina suggested.

Leesa shook her head. "They'll finish soon enough, and I don't want to call attention to myself."

"Have your Companion create a diversion to get you out of here."

With a smile, Leesa stepped towards the throne, all trace of pain gone. "I shall be well, Darina, truly. But I appreciate your concern."

Darina watched as Leesa returned to the throne and engaged others in conversation. She carefully schooled her expression to hid the concern she felt for the queen. Surely, Leesa should consult a Healer—but it wasn't her place to tell the queen of Valdemar what to do.

"Did she have one of her attacks?" came Karan's voice, a mere whisper, from behind her.

Darina turned to face her sister, dropping her voice to match Karan's. "What?"

Karan glanced at Leesa. "I was with her the last time it happened. I know what it looks like."

Darina followed Karan's gaze. Leesa seemed well enough now, but Darina felt more uncertain than before. "I'll meet you at the house for dinner." She turned away.

"Where are you going?" hissed Karan.

But Darina had moved too far away to answer, and was too intent on leaving to stop. She left the Palace, picked up her skirts, and ran lightly to the fence that surrounded Companion's Field, where Aibrean was waiting for her.

"You were listening?"

_:Yes, but I thought it best not to speak, since you can't Mindspeak, yet.:_

"Something isn't right," Darina said.

Aibrean snorted. _:What __**is**__ right? We have two monarchs willing to allow their families to tell them how to rule, and one who is so damnably stubborn, she won't see a Healer when it's evident she should.:_

Darina shook her head. "Is it really so hard for them to stand up to their families? I know how much Arden hates what they do."

_:Until Arden and Leesa can sort out their personal problems and become a united front, nothing will change,:_ Aibrean said. _:A great deal of their intense dislike for their families is really an intense dislike of their own fear to stand up to their families. And on some level their families know this, and press it to their advantage. They also know that if Arden and Leesa—mostly Arden, in this case—were to accept this marriage and form a true union with one another, from which they would find the strength to resist those vultures, their days of influence would be over. Arden and Leesa are far more alike than either care to admit.:_

"And you think their families are working to undermine that union?"

_:Wouldn't you?:_

"And what of Leesa's stomach pain?"

_:Well, she's probably right—she's under enough stress to make __**Edan's**__ stomach hurt—but she still should see a Healer.: _

"Edan can't get her to go to Healers?"

_:We're only Companions, I'm afraid, not miracle workers,:_ said Aibrean. _:And we generally don't interfere in the personal choices of our Chosen. If Leesa wants to suffer with stomach spasms, there's little Edan can do about it.:_

With a sigh, Darina rested her head against Aibrean's. "If ever I'm acting like that big of a fool, you have my permission to kick some sense into me."

_:Noted,:_ Aibrean said with amusement. _:But, Chosen, you still seem uneasy.:_

Darina straightened, shaking her head. "Something still doesn't seem right to me, but I'm not going to worry about it. I think I'll go home now and just enjoy the silence of the house before dinner."

_:Would you like me to come with you?:_

"I'd love it."

Tossing her head, Aibrean wheeled about and trotted far enough from the fence to be able to jump it. Once she landed, Darina mounted and they set off for the Palace gates.

Though she had determined to cast the afternoon's events from her mind, Leesa's face continued to hang before her eyes, the unsettled feeling returning as strong as ever.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Lord Wrenth glanced at Darina as he seated himself at the table. "Do you enjoy your training?"

"I do—most of it, anyway," Darina said. She related to them what a typical day was like for her, her studies and practical exercises.

"Are you getting enough rest, darling?" asked Lady Liandra

"I try, Mother."

Lady Liandra looked concerned, but said nothing.

"But it doesn't matter," Darina continued, shooting a brief, but significant glance at her sister before meeting her mother's eyes once more. "It seems there have been far more interesting things to talk about over the past two weeks."

Lady Liandra sighed, and with a stern glance at Karan, shook her head. "We'd hoped to spare you," she said to Darina. "You've been so busy."

"Oh, come now, Mother," said Karan. "She would have found out eventually—better to hear it from us now than from a stranger later."

Darina looked at her father. "How likely is it that they'll name me Heir?"

Lord Wrenth wiped the corners of his mouth with his napkin. "It's quite probable, I'm afraid. Arden's asked me to join the Council."

Karan's jaw dropped. "What?"

"When did this happen?" asked Lady Liandra.

"Only today, during our ride," answered Lord Wrenth. "It seems the other Council members have been pushing for it." He glanced at Darina. "An evident prelude to what will come next—their push to make Arden and Leesa name you heir."

Darina felt her mouth go dry. "But Arden knows you want nothing to do with politics."

"Arden is weak."

Darina glanced at her mother and sister, and then back at her father. "What did you tell him?"

Lord Wrenth threw his napkin on the table with a snort of disgust. "I told him he'd better damn well do his duty and bed that young woman, because the only way you'd be named Heir is over my dead body!"

"Wrenth," said Lady Liandra softly.

"I won't have it!" Wrenth pushed back his chair and stood, pointing to Darina. "I won't have _my_ daughter dragged into the kitchen midden that boy calls his government merely because he's a spoiled little brat who's unwilling to do his duty and _give_ Valdemar an heir!" He turned and stalked to the nearest window, staring out.

Darina could see her father's shoulder heaving with the effort to reign in his temper. "We may have no choice, Father," she said softly. "We can't force them to bed, after all."

Lord Wrenth whirled about. "Then what the hell was the point of forcing them to wed?"

"It was their families who did that," Karan interjected.

"Ship 'em all off to Karse," muttered Lord Wrenth, turning back to the window. "Best thing that could happen to this kingdom."

Darina moved to push her chair back, but Lady Liandra shook her head and glanced at her husband. A few moments later, Lord Wrenth returned to the table.

"Forgive my outburst," he said. He glanced at Darina. "It's enough that your mother is forced to entertain those vipers. I don't want you anywhere near them."

Darina smiled. "Even if they did name me heir, my training takes up so much of my time, I doubt I'd be involved with them—not this first year, anyway. And besides," she added, "they'd only name me Heir until a true heir came along."

Wrenth shook his head. "You haven't seen the way Arden is around Leesa."

Darina felt the blood drain from her face. "Then I won't accept. I'll renounce any claim."

Lord Wrenth's eyes were dark with indignation. "You can't—no more than Arden or Leesa could. If they won't give Valdemar an heir, you are the only one it has."

*****************

"If Arden were here, I would kill him," Darina snarled, throwing herself down on her old bed in the room she'd once shared with her sister.

_:You'd have to stand in line.:_

Darina laughed aloud, and at Karan's questioning look, said. "Aibrean. She claims the right to kill Arden first."

From atop her own bed, Karan smiled, but Darina, with all her years of Court experience, could see that it wasn't quite genuine. And all her years of sisterly experience told her that Karan was feeling a little abandoned.

"She'd really like to meet you, you know."

Karan dropped her eyes. "I don't think I can. I'm sorry."

"I know," Darina replied. "It's all right. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Do you spend a lot of time with her?"

"Well, we ride each day," Darina said, sitting up, "and we can talk to each other—well, she can talk to me. I have to answer her aloud for now, though I'll be starting my Gifts class in a few days, and learn how to speak to her through my mind."

"You have Mindspeech, like Arden?" asked Karan. "What else do you have?"

Darina shrugged. "I don't know. Herald Lissa thinks I'll eventually have some form of Sight."

"I didn't know that," said Karan. "Of course, it's been two weeks since we've talked."

Darina slipped off her bed, and sat next to Karan. "You're my sister. No one will ever take your place. You weren't worried about losing me when I was betrothed to Arden, were you?"

Karan shook her head.

"Then don't worry about my Companion. My relationship with her doesn't make ours any less than what it was before I was Chosen."

"I was able to talk to Arden and spend time with him," Karan said. "Aibrean—"

Darina hugged her. "I know. Give it time. If it helps, think of her as someone who is just like you and me, only in a differently-shaped body. I promise, she's not a horse, no matter how much she looks like one."

She felt Karan nod on her shoulder.

"So," she said, pulling away, "tell me what's really going on. You _must_ see things in private that the rest of the Court doesn't see. Mother mentioned before supper that you and Leesa have grown quite close."

"It's pretty much as Father said," Karan replied. "Arden won't bed her. If he weren't so damn obvious about it, she could just take back her lover and have a child and no one would be the wiser."

Darina snatched one of Karan's pillows and drew it to her chest. "Does she know why?"

Karan shot Darina an incredulous look. "Are you serious?"

With a heavy sigh, Darina shook her head. "I would have thought after what I said to him that—"

"You talked to Arden?" cried Karan, grabbing Darina's hand. "And you're only now telling me? When? Where?"

"_No one_ knows of this," she said in her sternest tone possible, "and I'm not supposed to say anything. If people found out that we met—"

Karan rolled her eyes. "As if I would betray you."

With another sigh, Darina told Karan of her chance meeting with Arden. "He walked away speechless. And here I've thought that perhaps it might have had an effect on him."

Karan narrowed her eyes. "You and Vaden . . . you didn't . . ."

"No! We were just talking."

"Well, that's good."

It was Darina's turn to look askance at her sister. "Why?"

Karan just looked at her, her eyes unusually unfathomable. "You're not in any position to be taking lovers!"

"Why not?" Darina demanded.

"They're going to name you Heir!"

"Only until a true Heir is born," countered Darina, "and I don't think I should have to suspend my entire life because of that."

A look of sheer panic crossed Karan's face. "Are you in love with Vaden?"

"No!" cried Darina. "That's not the point."

"Are you really that opposed to being queen?" asked Karan. "You didn't seem to mind the possibility when you were betrothed."

"That was before I knew what those families were like," Darina said. Lady Mareth's face floated before her eyes. "I don't want to be them for one moment, to say nothing of making it my life's profession."

But if you're queen, they won't be around," Karan said.

"They won't disappear."

"But you're not like Arden and Leesa," Karan said. "You can stand up to them."

Darina sighed, casting aside her sister's pillow, and taking up residence again on her own bed. "I'm just overwhelmed. It's too much, too soon."

Karan smiled. "You'll be fine. I know you will. And who knows? You might like it. Just because Father doesn't like it, doesn't mean you won't."

Darina grudgingly returned the smile. "With the way you're talking, the crown is already on my head!" She noticed her sister's attempt to hide her laughter and glared at her. "Admit it, You just want to run the social scene at Court!"

Karan burst out laughing. "Guilty, I admit it."

"Why don't you just ask Leesa?" Darina suggested. "I'm sure with her feeling poorly, she'd be happy to have you take over."

"Jenel has already anticipated me," said Karan. "She's planning the next three formal Court social gatherings."

"The next three?" asked Darina. She felt the uneasiness return, stronger than ever. "Does Leesa think she'll still be ill that long? You should convince her to see a Healer. She'll listen to you."

Karan shook her head. "No, she won't. And she's probably right. It's only stress. Giving up the planning of Court functions will help. The real person to blame here is Arden."

"I can't believe he's acting like this."

"Leesa did tell me that he started taking his professional duties more seriously."

Darina looked at her sister. "Perhaps it's only a matter of time, then, before he takes his personal duty seriously."

Karan nodded slowly, as if deep in thought. "It may be wise for you to continue to avoid him."

"I may have little choice in the matter if I'm named Heir." Darina looked about her, sighing. "I need to get back to the Collegium. It's getting late."

"Stay the night," said Karan. "It will be fun."

Darina smiled. "I'd love to, but I have duties at breakfast, and I didn't bring a uniform with me."

"I'm rising quite early to go to Healers and help them sort a new supply of herbs. You won't be late. Please?" Karan's eyes pleaded with her until Darina finally nodded. "Good! Let's have a tea tray brought up with dessert and I'll tell you all the Court gossip."

"Just like old times." Darina kicked off her slippers and pulled at the ties that held her gown together. "I thought you didn't want to be part of Healers."

Karan blushed. "I didn't, but it's hard to stay away."

*****************

Darina woke before dawn and quickly dressed. She had just slipped her feet into her shoes when she heard a shriek from beneath her window. Glancing out, she saw her sister pressed flat against the side of the house, with Aibrean standing before her.

With a gasp, she dashed from her room, down the stairs, and outside. Her heart pounding, she placed herself between Karan and Aibrean.

"What do you think you're doing?" she cried.

Aibrean's mindvoice sounded troubled. _:I only wanted to meet her.:_

Darina felt her face flush. "I told you to stay away from her. You _know_ she can't be around horses!"

_:I am _not _a _horse,: came an indignant reply.

"No, because a horse would have had more sense!" Darina shot back. "I _told_ you, I would arrange a meeting when I thought she would be ready! You had no right to do this!" She turned to her sister. Karan's eyes stared at nothing, and her face was snow-white. Darina whirled around. "What did you do? Sneak up on her from behind?" She turned back to her sister and gathered her in her arms.

_:I didn't mean to frighten her,:_ Aibrean said softly.

"Just go!" snapped Darina. "I'll walk back to the Collegium."

_:You'll be late.:_

Darina's head snapped up, and she slowly turned it to look over her shoulder. "I cannot believe you just said that." Without waiting—or caring—for a reply, she guided her sister indoors, and called for one of the servants to bring some water.

"What's the matter?" came Lady Liandra's voice from the top of the stairs. "What happened?" Gathering her robe, she quickly descended.

"Aibrean decided to introduce herself to Karan," Darina replied darkly.

"Oh, no."

Sense had returned to Karan's eyes, and she clung to Darina, trembling.

"Karan, I am so sorry," Darina whispered. "If I had known she was going to do this, I would never have brought her with me."

"She'll be all right now," said Lady Liandra. "I don't want you to be tardy."

"In a few moments," Darina replied. She looked up at her mother. "Healers—"

Lady Liandra shook her head. "She won't go. She doesn't want anyone to know she suffers with this."

"They wouldn't tell."

"You're not that naive, Darina," said Lady Liandra. "Were she to visit a Mindhealer, word of it would be all over Court before she returned. She doesn't want that."

A few moments turned into a candlemark, and by the time Darina made it back to the Collegium, she had barely enough time to change into a uniform before her first class began.

At the end of her class, her teacher stopped her as she was leaving. "The dean would like to see you during your morning free period."

Darina couldn't imagine what Dean Naida might want, but her curiosity was swallowed up by her anger at Aibrean for her foolishness. She paid little attention in her law class, and she missed the target at arms practice more often than not. After a quick wash and change of clothing, she made her way to the dean's office and knocked on the door.

"Enter."

She opened the door and Naida looked up from her papers with a quick smile.

"Come in, Darina."

Darina closed the door and stood before Naida's desk. "Is something wrong, Dean?"

Naida merely looked at her for a moment, and then put aside her papers. "Yes, I'm afraid there is, but I was hoping you could tell me."

Darina blinked. "I don't understand."

"That's disappointing," said Naida. "You missed your duties this morning, Trainee."

Darina swallowed back her first reaction and took a deep breath. "My sister was ill."

"Yes, I know," said Naida, "and we can talk about you leaving Collegium grounds overnight without permission later. But for now, I want to talk about why you abandoned your duty."

"I couldn't just leave her!" Darina protested.

"Your parents were there?" asked Naida, but her tone indicated she already knew the answer.

"Yes, but—"

"You're not free to come and go as you please any longer, Darina. You're a Herald-in-training, and that means that your duty comes first—before family, before friends, before personal desires."

Darina fought back hot, angry tears. "Tell that to Arden." And turning on her heel, she stalked from the room, slamming the door shut behind her. Even as the echo reverberated from the walls, she knew she had only succeeded in making things much worse for herself. Leaning against the wall, she brushed away her tears, and gathered her courage. She knocked on the dean's door.

"Enter."

She closed the door behind herself much more quietly this time.

Naida looked at her for a long moment. "Quite Heraldic of you to return. Most trainees would have completed such a display by stomping off to their rooms."

Darina felt her face grow hot. "Forgive me."

Naida rose and came around to stand in front of Darina. "You have a lot on your shoulders, Darina, and no doubt, there will be more to come. And, personally, I wouldn't want to be in your shoes. But that doesn't give you license to violate the Rules." Her face softened and she smiled slightly. "No matter what the king chooses to do."

"Yes ma'am," Darina said quietly.

"I'm confining you to the grounds for a fortnight," Naida said, returning to her desk. "Oh, and the next time you'd like to spend the night at your family's house, remember to ask."

Darina hadn't known to ask the first time, but she merely nodded her understanding and kept silent.

"You're dismissed."

"Yes, ma'am," she whispered. She left the dean's office as quickly as she could without seeming to be in a hurry.

It would soon be time for dinner, but Darina had lost all appetite. Making her way back into the sunshine, she set off for Companions Field. This was all Aibrean's fault. Were it possible for repudiation to work from Herald to Companion, Darina would have been more than tempted to use it.

Aibrean didn't seem to want to be found, however, and the lunch bell was ringing before Darina tracked her down to a small copse of trees on the far side of the Field. She glared at Aibrean.

"It wasn't enough that you had to traumatize my sister, but you had to go and tell everyone as well?"

"Aibrean never said a word."

Darina turned to see Herald Vaden step from behind a tree.

"At least," he continued, "not until it was absolutely necessary."

Darina looked hesitantly from Vaden to Aibrean. "What do you mean?"

"What did you think would happen when you didn't show up for duty and weren't in your room?" he asked. "We were about to turn the Collegium upside down when Aibrean finally told us what was going on." Vaden stepped closer to her. "She stood up for you. She even took the blame for you having gone off grounds overnight without permission."

Darina looked at Aibrean and her anger melted away, and with it, her strength. She felt suddenly overwhelmed by all that had happened in the past day and she couldn't keep the tears from her eyes.

Vaden stepped forward and drew her into an embrace. "Hey, we all have days like today."

Darina exerted every effort to keep from sobbing on his shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

"I figured you might come looking for Aibrean, and thought I could help."

Suddenly mindful of his arms around her, his scent, the warmth of his breath on her neck, Darina pulled away, brushing away her tears as a pretense to hide the stain on her cheeks. She hadn't thought of Vaden in that way when they were alone before, but now—

She felt her cheeks grow warmer, and offered Vaden a smile. "Thank you."

"It's not easy for you, I know," he said. "You can come talk to me whenever you like." His eyes caressed hers for a moment before he turned and walked away.

She watched his retreating form for a long moment before turning back to Aibrean.

"I'm sorry."

_:I'm sorry.:_

They spoke at the same time, and Darina smiled faintly.

_:I shouldn't have approached your sister, and I should have remembered that you have to have permission to leave the Collegium overnight.:_

"I shouldn't have yelled at you the way I did," said Darina. Aibrean paced forward, and Darina wrapped her arms around her neck. "I'm sorry."

_:I thought if I could speak to Karan, she would see that I wasn't a threat to her,:_ Aibrean said.

Darina pulled away. "You were going to speak to her? I didn't know you could do that."

_:When necessary, we can,:_ she said. _:Darina—:_ Her voice now was hesitant.

"Yes?"

_:When I touched your sister's mind, just before she screamed, I sensed something . . . wrong.:_

"Of course you sensed something wrong," Darina said. "Her dreadful, unhealthy fear. She won't go see a Mindhealer for it, either, Mother said."

_:No. No, that's not—:_

Darina brushed it aside with a wave of her hand. "I really don't want to talk about this anymore. Can we please just pretend it never happened?"

_:All right,:_ said Aibrean, _:if that's what you want.:_

"What I want is some sleep," she replied, "though that's a long way off. I think I'd better settle for some food."

_:Sleep alone,:_ asked Aibrean suggestively, _:or perhaps with a certain Herald?:_

"Aibrean!" Darina swatted at her, but Aibrean danced out of the way. "You're worse than Karan!"

But her face stayed warm all the way back to the Collegium.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you all for the reviews and for your patience! I'm in my final semester of graduate school, and things are a bit hectic. But I'm not abandoning this story, I promise.

**Chapter Ten**

"You've all done very well," said Herald Lissa, standing before a group of trainees, including Darina. "Just remember—if you don't exercise your Gift, you won't reach your full potential." She turned a pointed eye on a young woman seated next to Darina. "I especially mean you, Shana."

Shana, who had been Chosen only a fortnight ago, sighed while the rest of the class smiled or tittered behind their hands. While they all had the Gift of Mindspeech, Shana's was uncommonly powerful. Darina had heard Lissa say Shana would be able to Mindspeak from one end of Valdemar to the other by the time she was in Whites.

Darina's Gift seemed to be of average strength, for which she was thankful. After hearing Shana tell the class how she had been unable to block the thoughts of those around her for a full year before Prendan Chose her, Darina was more than happy to leave the strong Gifts to others. She had enough to worry about as it was.

"Practice with your Companions," continued Lissa, "or with others who are trained and give their consent."

"What about the Truth Spell?" asked Braedan

Lissa shook her head. "You'll learn that later this summer when I teach the formal Gift class. I held this class because you all needed specialized training now to stabilize your Gift. I'd like you all to take my class this summer, however, if your schedule permits. You can assist those who are just learning, and it will be good practice for you." She paused to look at Shana, who rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"I know, I know. You mean me."

Lissa smiled. "Yes, but I would like all of you to be there. If you can't make the entire class, though, you'll still be expected to attend when I teach the Truth Spell. Understood?"

Darina nodded with the rest of her classmates.

"Good," said Lissa, "you're dismissed." As everyone rose from their seats, Lissa called out, "Darina, could you stay a moment?"

"Of course," Darina replied, and reclaimed her seat, watching Lissa, who seemed to be waiting for the room to empty before speaking.

Once they were alone, Lissa pulled up a chair next to Darina. "Are you well, Darina? You've been quite distracted these past few weeks. I know we haven't spent much time together as mentor and student—and that's been my fault—but you know you can always come to me with anything."

Darina sighed. She should have known she couldn't have hidden the stress she was feeling, but she wanted to try to handle it on her own. It had worked—to a point, though clearly not as well as Darina had thought, if Lissa had noticed all along. Then again, Lissa _was_ training her in Mindspeech and Thoughtsensing. "I have been distracted. I don't mean to be, it's just—"

"What is it?"

"I don't know," Darina confessed, shaking her head. "There's the situation with the Council—gods, how I wish I were stationed on the border somewhere!—and I can't seem to shake this unsettled feeling I have about Leesa."

Lissa frowned. "Unsettled feeling?"

"I can't explain it," said Darina, her tone edged with near-desperation. "It's just—wrong, or—I don't know—" She buried her face in her hands and let loose a muffled scream. "It's so frustrating!"

Lissa's frown deepened. "When did this begin?"

Darina raised her head. "It started several weeks ago when I was at Court—the day before I got in trouble with the Dean."

Lissa nodded. "I remember."

"I was speaking with Leesa when she had one of her attacks," Darina said. "I just got this strange feeling that something wasn't right. It came and went over the next fortnight or so, but it's been with me for the past week, and I can't shake it."

"Have you talked to Leesa about this?"

Darina shook her head. "I've only been to Court once since then, and—" She stopped abruptly and sat straighter in her chair. "You know, that was about a week ago, and that's when the feeling came back and hasn't gone away since."

Lissa bit her lower lip. "Interesting."

Darina sighed. "I've been avoiding Court as much as possible. I expect to hear at any moment that the Council has voted to make me Heir."

"That whole situation is a bloody damn mess," said Lissa, her eyes darkening. "I don't blame you for wanting to be elsewhere. _Karse_ would look better than Haven right now!" She stood, placing a hand on Darina's head. "Hold still. I want to check something."

Darina closed her eyes as she felt the familiar, odd sensation of Lissa's probing. It was far more protracted than before, and when it finally ended, she looked up expectantly at her mentor. "Well?"

"I can't state this definitively, but I'm fairly certain that you have the Gift of Foresight, and it's starting to open."

"So what does that mean?" asked Darina. "About Leesa, I mean."

Lissa shook her head. "Nothing good." With a decisive movement, she pushed her chair back in place. "What do you have right now?"

Darina rose from her seat. "I have afternoon chores in the mending room, and then my language class later on."

"Good," stated Lissa, waving off her duties with a flourish of her hand, "nothing you can't miss. Let's go." She headed for the door.

Darina hurried to keep up. "Where are we going?"

"To see the Dean. She needs to know about this."

*****************

Naida's eyes were deeply troubled by the time Darina and Lissa had related what was happening with Darina.

"I think Vaden needs to hear this."

_:I'll tell Kyrith,:_ Aibrean interjected.

"Aibrean is telling Kyrith."

"Othnel is telling Kyrith."

Naida smiled. "So is Darvin." Her eyes unfocused for a moment. "Vaden is coming, but he wants us to meet in Healer Samyel's office."

"Healers?" asked Darina as she rose from her seat.

Naida shook her head. "I have a feeling there is more going on than we realize."

They reached Samyel's office as Vaden did, and once they were all settled inside with the door closed—and a guard posted outside it, Darina noticed—Vaden turned to the women.

"Tell me what happened."

Naida spoke for the three of them, telling him what she had heard from Darina and Lissa. Once she had finished, Vaden and Samyel exchanged a long look. Samyel nodded to him, and Vaden turned to the women.

"What we are about to tell you does not leave this room. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Darina replied with the others, feeling a chill run down her spine.

Vaden glanced at Samyel, who shifted in his chair.

"Something _is_ wrong with Leesa," the Healer said, "but we don't know what it is."

"Has she come to see you?" asked Darina. She'd been away from Court for so long, and had only seen her family once in the past fortnight.

Samyel shook his head. "I went to see her. I'd heard the rumors of her attacks, and could not in good conscience let them pass untouched. If she weren't so damnably stubborn—" He broke off with a sigh. "That is neither here nor there. As it was, I had to all but threaten her before she'd let me examine her."

"What did you find?" asked Naida.

"Nothing," he said shortly. "Or, at least, nothing of substance. She is not ill. But something is wrong, something more than mere stomach spasms."

His ominous tone sent a shudder through Darina's body. "What do you think it is?"

Samyel exchanged another glance with Vaden before looking back at her. "I think the queen is being poisoned."

"What?" cried Naida, as Darina could only trade a glance of horror with Lissa.

Samyel held out his hands as if to ward off an attack. "As I said, I have no evidence of this. But I'm certain of it. I'd stake my Robes on it."

"But you have no evidence of it," Naida said. "How can you be so certain?"

"There are dozens of ways to poison someone without it being detected," Samyel replied.

Naida shook her head before burying her face in her hands. "I don't believe this."

"What did you tell Leesa?" asked Lissa.

Samyel sighed. "What could I say? She looked almost vindicated when I told her I had found nothing conclusive. She ordered me out of her suites and said if she needed me, she'd send for me."

"So she doesn't know she might be poisoned?" said Darina. "Aren't you going to tell her?"

"No," interjected Vaden. "Not if we want a chance to catch the person who is doing this. If we tell Leesa, and she believes us, she may create such an uproar that the person responsible will flee."

"Or worse," said Samyel. "They may kill her outright."

"If we tell her and she doesn't believe us," continued Vaden, "she'll be suspicious of anyone who tries to help her or get near her. We need her to act as though all were well if we want to find the person responsible for this."

Darina could only stare at the Monarch's Own. "You're going to let her continue to be poisoned?!"

"It's a very, very slow poison," said Samyel, but he shot Vaden a dark look. "Leesa is not in any real danger—yet."

"Healer Samyel has given me a month to find the person responsible for this," Vaden said. "If I can't do it in that time, he will take action."

Naida stood and paced the length of the room. "I can't believe this is happening. Who else knows of this?"

"No one," said Vaden. "Just us."

Darina looked at him. "Why me?" Vaden glanced away, and she pressed him. "Why tell me, Herald? Surely you must have a reason for telling me something you haven't even told Arden. Is it because of my Foresight?"

Vaden shook his head, and seemed to Darina to gather his courage. "No," he said quietly, "though your Foresight does seem to confirm Samyel's suspicions."

"What is it then?"

Vaden looked up at her. "I've just come from a Council meeting. Arden and Leesa are naming you Heir."

A cry of negation escaped from Darina's throat, and she felt as if the walls of Samyel's office were closing in on her.

_:I am here, Chosen,:_ came Aibrean's voice, cutting through the chaos of her thoughts. _:I am with you.:_ Aibrean repeated the words until Darina was able to breathe again.

Vaden knelt before her and took her hands. "I know you don't want this. None of us wants this, but it has placed you in a unique position to help us find who is trying to kill the queen." There was an earnestness in his voice, and pleading in his eyes.

Darina drew a deep, calming breath. "How?"

"There are dozens of courtiers and servants who have access to Leesa," Vaden said. "We don't know who is doing this, and we can't Truth Spell them, not without evidence of some kind. You can help find that evidence."

"By being Heir?" Darina asked, confused.

"By spending time with Leesa," Vaden said. "As Heir, you'll be expected to spend time with the king and queen, and as a former courtier, you have the instinctive skill to recognize subterfuge when you see it. And whoever is poisoning the queen, it's probably going to be someone close to her."

"And the only people truly close to her are her ladies and maids," said Darina.

"Yes," said Vaden.

"You want me to spy for you."

Vaden nodded. "I can't do it. I can't sit there and embroider and gossip with the queen and her ladies."

Vaden was in earnest, but Darina couldn't help but smile at the image his words conjured up. "No, you can't."

"But you can," Vaden replied, returning her smile. He rose and resumed his seat. "I—we—need you to do this, Darina. Will you?"

"Yes," she whispered. How could say no? "But when? How?"

Vaden glanced at Naida. "We can move her equestrian lessons to the morning before lunch. That will give her all afternoon before her language class to spend with Leesa."

Naida nodded thoughtfully. "Yes. Yes, that will work."

"And why am I here?" asked Lissa.

Vaden smiled. "Because Darina will need someone to talk to more than ever. She shouldn't have to bear this alone."

Lissa nodded. "I'll do whatever I can, Herald, to help her." She turned to Darina. "Let's schedule regular times to meet."

Darina nodded, and smiled at her mentor. "Thank you." She turned to Samyel and Vaden. "Do you have any idea who might be trying to kill Leesa?"

"Arden's family would be the logical suspects," Vaden said.

"Of course," Darina said.

Vaden leaned forward in his chair. "You must not speak of this to anyone. If word of this were to find its way to Court, I cannot possibly predict what might happen."

_Something too horrible to contemplate,_ thought Darina. "I'll keep perfect silence on this Herald."

"Good," stated Vaden. "Your Foresight may be an added blessing for us as well."

"I must point out that it's only now opening up," said Lissa. "Until it opens fully and Darina is trained, which could take a few more years, I would not rely upon it."

"Noted," said Vaden. He turned to Darina. "But make sure you tell Lissa if you have any more or new episodes with it."

Darina nodded. " I will."

Vaden rose from his chair. "I must return to the Palace. I'm sure word from the Council is already spilling into the Court and Collegia. We should not linger here longer than necessary. Darina, you'll be expected to eat this evening with the Court. The formal announcement will be made then."

Darina nodded her understanding and rose with the others as a distant bell tolled, signaling the end of what would have been her afternoon chores. She turned to Naida. "If it's all right, I'd like to be excused from my language class to spend the afternoon with Aibrean." She saw Naida exchange a glance with Lissa who nodded.

"Very well. I'm sure it won't hurt this once to miss class."

"Thank you, Dean." Everyone would know of Arden and Leesa's decision soon, and she just didn't want to face them. She needed time to compose herself and prepare for the evening at Court.

"Darina," called Vaden.

"I'll speak with you after the feast tonight."

"Yes, sir." And before anyone else could detain her, Darina slipped out of Samyel's office and out the nearest door. She jogged a few steps and then fairly ran to the Field, where she found Aibrean waiting for her at the fence. She scrambled over it, threw her arms around Aibrean's neck and, surprisingly, burst into tears.

"Please, let's run away," she sobbed. "Let's just go somewhere far away from here."

_:I am here, Chosen. There is nothing to fear.:_

Darina mounted Aibrean and they set off for a far corner of the Field. By the time she dismounted, she had regained control of herself.

"I can't believe any of this is happening."

_:I know,:_ Aibrean replied. _:Neither can I.:_

Darina had a sudden thought, and she looked at Aibrean. "Does Edan know what's going on?" She instinctively lowered her voice. "That someone is trying to poison his Chosen?"

_:Yes. It would be impossible to hide such a thing from the Companions even if Vaden tried—which he hasn't.:_

"And Edan is all right with Vaden's plan?"

Aibrean snorted. _:He is certainly __**not**__ all right with the plan, but he's decided to go along with it—for now.:_

Darina shook her head. "I know Vaden is concerned that telling Leesa will make things worse, but she _is_ a Herald. Isn't there the slightest possibility that she will accept what he is saying as true and go along with the plan?"

_:Let herself continue to be poisoned?:_ Aibrean shook her head. _:You didn't see her when Samyel went to examine her. The problems with her family, the problems with Arden—it's all weighed so heavily upon her that she's no longer thinking as a rational Herald. Samyel had to brew her some tea to calm her down. You've only seen her once in the past few weeks, and that in public. Things have gotten much worse. If she knew that someone were poisoning her... no, she can't be trusted with that information, and Edan knows it.: _

"Blessed Lady," Darina whispered. "And Arden?"

_:He still avoids her in a personal capacity, where she needs the most support. And now that you're to be named Heir, what incentive will he have to change?:_

"_Something_ must change. Things cannot continue like this!"

_:Arden and Leesa must change. They must choose to change. We thought they would have by now, but they're both so damnably stubborn.:_

"And now I get to be part of it all," Darina said bitterly.

_:I am with you, Chosen,:_ Aibrean said. _:Once we find out who is poisoning the queen, things will be better.:_

Darina wrapped her arms around Aibrean's neck and rested her head against Aibrean's soft coat. "I hope so."


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you all for the reviews and for your patience! I finally graduated with my Master degree! Yay!

**Chapter Eleven**

Darina sat at stiff attention at the High table, staring out over the sea of courtiers. The only faces she focused on were those of her parents and sister. Of the three of them, only Karan seemed to be enjoying herself. Her mother's face was a blank, indicating displeasure, and her father—her father stared to Darina's left where sat the king, and though his face was neutral, his eyes were flame.

Arden had already presented her as Heir, and the Oath taken, Darina now picked at the food on her plate, having no appetite at all. The circlet of silver felt strange on her head, and her gown felt as though it squeezed the breath from her lungs. If that were not enough, Arden had been growing nauseatingly cheerful as the evening wore on. To his left sat Leesa, and from the way Darina saw Karan look at the queen, she knew Leesa wasn't having nearly so much fun as her husband. Darina refused to look for herself, however, as that would mean she'd have to turn towards Arden.

She'd rather burn in the lowest hell than turn towards Arden.

She should not be seated next to him. Leesa should be at his right, and Vaden at his left, and Darina should be seated at Leesa's right hand. The fact that Arden had changed the seating at the last moment served only to set the Court to whispering even more than usual. And from the lack of expression on her mother's face, Darina suspected the whisperers were suggesting that the seating arrangement was _her_ idea, or, perhaps, hers and Arden's. For that reason, she refused to look at Arden. She would do nothing to give even a hint of confirmation to the rumors.

The fact that she hated Arden was merely an added incentive to ignore him.

_:How long will this wretched feast last?:_

_:Once the dancing begins, you can leave if you like, I'm sure,:_ Aibrean replied. _:It _is _your feast, after all.:_

_:Small consolation,:_ Darina returned. _:Can't Malen just repudiate him?:_

Darina started as she felt Arden touch her arm and lean close to her. A part of her mind noted that the entire Court paused momentarily to watch. Even Karan seemed to hold her breath.

"Your father doesn't seem pleased with this turn of events," Arden said in a low voice.

With her left arm—the arm that Arden was touching—Darina reached for her goblet, stretching it far enough to pull it from his grasp. Bringing the cup to her lips, she met her father's eyes, and knew the fire in his was now reflected in hers. Her voice, when she spoke to Arden, was low and deadly.

"If you touch me or speak to me again this evening, I swear by all the gods that I will throw this wine in your face, consequences be damned."

She heard Arden laugh lightly and felt him move closer to her. "You're quite the jester."

Darina's grip on the goblet tightened so that her knuckles grew white. She slowly turned her head until she looked Arden full in the eye.

His smile faded slightly, and he pulled back. Clearing his throat, he pushed back his chair and stood to address the Court. "Let's have a dance, shall we?"

_Thank the gods,_ Darina thought with a sigh. It was a blessed end to a miserable evening. Darina stood as the servants swarmed into the room to clear space for dancing. She quickly stepped from the dias, slipping out of the Great Hall by the nearest door. She found herself in an empty corridor. She wasn't sure where it led, only that it led away from the farce in that room. She hadn't taken more than a few steps when she heard someone call her name. She turned to see Vaden walking towards her.

"You should return to the Hall," he said. "Dance a few dances."

Darina folded her arms across her chest. "With who? Arden?"

Vaden lowered his gaze, looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"You know he'll ask me," she said. "He's either too drunk or too stupid to know better, and I will have no part in his playing Leesa for a fool!"

"Enough!" Vaden hissed, his head shooting up. He sighed and took her arm, steering her down the corridor. "We can't have this conversation here." After several twists and turns, they arrived at Vaden's office, whereupon he bolted shut the door once they were inside.

"What do _you_ think of his last-minute changes?" she asked.

Vaden shook his head and slumped into the chair behind his desk. "I don't know what to think anymore."

"That is _not_ the man I loved," Darina said, flinging her arm in the direction of the Hall. "He seems to grow worse with each passing day. Does he even remember his Heraldic training?"

"I don't know."

"We need a war."

Vaden looked up. "What?"

"We need a war," Darina repeated. "With Karse. Or _something_ to get him out of Haven and force him to stop thinking of himself."

A ghost of a smile crossed Vaden's lips and he rose. "We can't declare war on Karse just because our king is acting like—"

"An arse?" supplied Darina.

Vaden groaned. "The poetry was so bad I didn't want to finish the sentence."

Darina laughed, the first time in days, delighting in the feeling. There was precious little to laugh about recently.

Vaden moved around to the front of his desk. "Green suits you."

Darina blushed and glanced down at her gown. "Well, no one had time to make a set of dress Grays, and I couldn't borrow any of Leesa's velvet Whites." She smoothed a crease in the skirt and glanced up to find Vaden standing directly in front of her, gazing into her eyes. Her cheeks flared. "So I—I mean, we—decided to—just—that is—"

He kissed her.

"How wise do you think this is?" she asked once the kiss ended.

Vaden didn't hesitate. "Not very."

He kissed her again.

* * *

The following afternoon found Darina standing at the door to Leesa's solar, gazing upon the other ladies from Court. Leesa never struck her as someone who would _want_ a solar, much less have one—probably her family's doing. Looking around, Darina spotted Lady Catalla, Leesa's mother, in the midst of the other ladies. Her embroidery lay unattended in her lap as she gave constant direction to the various ladies regarding seating and food and the gods knew what else.

With a deep breath, Darina stepped inside. Karan was the first to notice her.

"Darina, you're here!"

But before Karan could rise, Lady Catalla was out of her seat and by Darina's side. She took Darina's hand and led her to an open seat next to hers. "You'll sit next to me." And then, as if noticing her daughter for the first time, she added hastily, "And Leesa, of course."

Darina sat between the two of them.

Karan's expression was carefully schooled, but once glance at her told Darina that her sister had already reached her limit with this woman. She carefully avoided Karan's eyes, and with a smile for Lady Catalla, turned to the queen.

"You are well today, I trust, Majesty?"

Leesa opened her mouth, but Lady Catalla's voice piped up. "She is as well as can be expected."

Darina slowly counted to ten and forced a smile to her lips, sinking fully into her chair as Lady Catalla placed some embroidery in her lap. "You can work on that, dear, while we talk."

"Thank you," she said between clenched teeth. _:Trample me now, Aibrean.:_

_:It would be a mercy, wouldn't it?:_

Darina picked up the embroidery and feigned concentration on the stitches. _:You will be the only thing keeping me sane this afternoon. How much longer until my class?:_

At that moment, the steward announced the arrival of Herald Vaden. Darina felt her cheeks grow warm, and she bent over the embroidery.

"Forgive me, ladies," he said, "but I must speak with the queen."

Leesa shot out of her chair with a little too much eagerness—though Darina couldn't blame her—as her mother rose.

"Can't this wait, Herald?" asked Lady Catalla.

"I'm afraid it can't, my lady," Vaden replied, and Darina felt the blush in her cheeks deepen as she listened to his voice. "But I won't need her for long."

"It's all right, Mother," said Leesa, stepping from the circle of ladies to Vaden's side.

"But it's all so informal, darling," said Lady Catalla.

Vaden and Leesa stepped outside the solar, and Lady Catalla made a show of straightening the wall hangings near the semi-open door, while the rest of the ladies went back to their sewing.

"Darina," hissed Karan.

Darina looked up to see her sister seated next to her in Leesa's chair. "You're sitting in the queen's chair."

"She won't care," Karan whispered, making a show of working on her stitches. "What's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" Darina asked, her voice a whisper to match her sister's.

Karen lowered her voice even more. "You and Vaden."

Darina felt her face grow hot. "Nothing."

"Liar." Karan stared at her, her eyes growing wide. "Did you—?"

Darina bent over her embroidery again.

"You did!"

"I did not!" Darina whispered, not looking up.

Karan's voice was so low, Darina could hardly hear her. "You slept with him!"

Darina's head shot up. "I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did _not!_" And she surreptitiously kicked Karan's ankle.

Karan kicked her right back, causing Darina to gasp in a voice loud enough for the other ladies to take notice. With a reassuring smile for them, she returned to her embroidery. "Did not," she whispered. "We stopped before we went that far." Darina neglected to mention just exactly _how_ far she and Vaden went before they stopped, but the thought made her body run hot and cold at the same time. Good sense had kicked in last night, or perhaps it was the footsteps that paused outside Vaden's office. Darina wasn't really sure.

The door opened to admit the queen and Vaden, and Karan rose. "I want all the details," she hissed before resuming her own seat.

Darina caught Vaden's eye, felt his mental caress against her shields, and was unable to suppress a shiver. She couldn't help but glance at her sister once he left the room.

_Details_, mouthed Karan, and then Leesa and Lady Catalla took their seats.

Though Darina worked on stitches, she didn't come to sew, but she wasn't sure what she was looking for. Just anything out of the ordinary. Anything suspicious.

She heard Leesa's swift intake of breath, and glanced up to see the queen in pain. She looked around at the other ladies, who were politely ignoring it, and noticed Lady Catalla nod to Karan. Karan rose and went to a small table. She mixed some herbs and poured hot water over them. By the time she strained the brew, Leesa had relaxed, but she brought the cup of tea to her all the same.

"I'm well, thank you," said Leesa.

"You should drink it, Leesa," said Lady Catalla.

"Mother—"

"It will help. You know what the Healers said."

With a sigh—pitched at just the right level to indicate annoyance without being overtly rude—Leesa accepted the cup from Karan with a forced smile and drained it.

"Now," said Lady Catalla, "let's have some food."

Darina left for her class later that afternoon with no better idea of who was poisoning the queen—or how—than when she arrived. Everyone partook of the food, but it was only Leesa who had pain, so that couldn't be it. Yes, Leesa was the only one who drank that tea that Karan prepared, but the herbs came straight from Healers (she had asked). Her Whites might be poisoned, but someone would have to _wear_ Leesa's Whites to prove that. The only thing she knew for certain was that her Foresight-uneasiness remained. But it couldn't exactly be trusted, and it wasn't sharp enough to focus on anything specific.

After class, Darina trudged back to her room, dejected, and found a note from Vaden waiting for her.

_The fealty ceremony will be in a month. Come to my office in the morning to discuss._

Oh, gods. The fealty ceremony. Darina threw herself on her bed. "This is not happening to me."

_:Could you come down to the Field?:_ Aibrean broke in. Her mindvoice was heavy with concern, and made Darina sit up, her own troubles forgotten.

"Of course," she said, rising and smoothing her hair. "Is everything all right?"

_:It's Malen.:_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Thank you all for your patience! Since last updating, I have made a transcontinental move and seen one of my kitties through unexpected surgery (he's fully recovered), and been unable to find a job (yet)._

_In news of the good kind, however, I have been offered a publishing contract by Uncial Press for one of my original fantasy short stories. It will be published and available for purchase sometime this summer._

* * *

...

**Chapter Twelve**

The concern in Aibrean's voice gave flight to Darina's feet, and she was out of breath by the time she reached the large willow tree where Aibrean was waiting for her.

She mounted as Aibrean knelt. "What is it? What's wrong with Malen?"

:_We're not entirely certain. She—she's not herself.:_ But Aibrean's mindvoice sounded a little too hesitant. She cantered toward the center of the Field.

Darina frowned. "What do you mean she's not herself?"

Aibrean didn't reply.

"Aibrean?" When she didn't answer, Darina reached for her via their mindlink. _:You called for me to come. What was the point of that if you won't tell me what is wrong?:_

_:Kyrith has sent for Vaden,:_ Aibrean said. _:We'll discuss this at the Grove.:_

Darina started to protest, but let the words die on her lips. She doubted Aibrean would offer any more than she had, and they would soon be at the Grove. In fact, she could see the Grove in the distance, with several Companions gathered there. As they drew closer, Darina could discern that most of the Companions were blocking in another who seemed eager to leave.

She narrowed her eyes. "Is that Malen?"

_:Yes.:_

Aibrean slowed to a trot, and Darina noticed Vaden and Kyrith approaching from the opposite direction. She dismounted and slipped between two of the Companions that ringed Malen to stand before her. She pranced in place, and her eye caught Darina.

_:Thank the Lady you're here! Maybe _you_ can get these fools to step aside!:_

Darina blinked at the sound of the strange female voice in her mind. She glanced at the other Companions, whose eyes were unfathomable, and then at Aibrean, wondering if she hadn't imagined it. But when she turned back to Malen, she knew she had heard correctly. "Malen?"

_:You really should just take up with Arden again,:_ said Malen. :_He'll never bed Leesa, so what does it matter?:_

Darina's eyes grew wide, and she slowly backed away from Malen until she had exited the circle. She turned to Aibrean. "What's happened to her?"

"She's behaving like Arden."

Darina turned at the sound of Vaden's voice to find him standing directly behind her. She looked between Kyrith and Aibrean. "How? Why?"

_:We don't know,:_ Aibrean said. :_She's losing control of herself. We've tried to help her ourselves, to keep this under the ivy bush, but she's becoming so irrational that we fear we can no longer contain her.:_

"I don't believe this," Darina whispered. She turned to Vaden. "What do we do?"

Vaden narrowed his eyes as he looked at Malen. "She's acting like Arden, and he's acting like anything but a Herald, let along King."

"And?"

He turned to her. "It can't possibly be a coincidence."

"Arden is affecting her?"

"Yes."

Darina rubbed her temples and frowned. "But surely there have been other Heralds who have been... disturbed... and it didn't affect their Companions. Right?"

Vaden looked grim. "Unless Arden has no control over his behavior."

"Unless—" Darina stared at the Monarch's Own. "Are you suggesting that Arden is being controlled in some way? Mentally controlled?"

Vaden merely looked at her. "Leesa is being poisoned."

She threw up her hands. "Poisoning someone is not the same as taking control of their mind. He's a _Herald_, for Lady's sake!" She flung her arm towards Malen. _"She's a Companion."_

"His behavior goes beyond the pale, even for the most distraught Herald under stress." Vaden cast a glance at Malen. "_Her_ behavior is totally uncharacteristic for a Companion, no matter the circumstance. If you have a better explanation, now is the time to offer it."

With a sigh, Darina paced the short distance between her and Vaden's Companions, her fingers pressed to her eyes. "No, I don't have a better explanation. I just—I don't know how many more surprises like this I can bear."

"I know."

Darina stopped and glanced up at him. "What do we do? How could this possibly have happened?"

Before he could reply, a deep male voice sounded in her head. _:It happened. It is the only possible explanation._:

Vaden looked at Kyrith. "Do you know how?"

Kyrith shook his head. _:No.:_

"But how did Malen get drawn into it?" Darina asked. "Does she even know herself?"

_:She won't talk about it,:_ Aibrean said.

With a glance for Vaden, Darina slid between two Companions to stand before Malen. "Malen, please. Help us help you. Help _me._ We are friends, and your Chosen is in danger, which means that all of Valdemar is in danger."

Malen shied, rearing slightly, looking about wildly as if for a way of escape. _:If you were my friend, you wouldn't be siding with _them!:

The other Companions turned towards Malen, staring at her, and a noticeable change came over her. She calmed, and the wild look left her eyes. She turned to Darina.

_:I am losing him, Darina. I am losing myself.:_ Her mindvoice sounded far away, faint and weak. _:I tried to help him. I tried to save him—he is my Chosen. If I could not save him, who could?:_

"Who is doing this to him, Malen?"

_:I don't know. An enemy of Valdemar.:_

Darina rubbed Malen's nose. "How did this happen?"

_:It was subtle... so subtle. I wasn't even certain of it myself until it was too late. I should have sought help sooner.:_

"Fight it, Malen," she said.

With visible effort, Malen turned and paced away with the group of Companions.

Darina turned to Aibrean and Kyrith. "Will she be all right?"

_:She is tied to Arden,:_ said Aibrean. :_Either she suffers with him, or she repudiates him. It is too late for anything else. If only she had told us from the beginning, we might have been able to help her.:_

"You can do nothing for her?" asked Vaden.

_:With great effort, we should be able to contain her—for a time,:_ said Kyrith.

Vaden sighed. "Is there no way to discover who is controlling Arden? Cannot you sense who it is through Malen?"

Aibrean shook her head. _:Even she could not sense it. Their bond is only of average strength at best.:_

Kyrith touched his nose to Vaden's shoulder and turned to tread in the wake of the other Companions.

_:We must attend Malen.:_ Nuzzling Darina's hair, she turned, but looked over her shoulder. :_We have exhausted all our resources. You must solve this mystery.:_ She trotted to catch up with Kyrith.

"Of course we must," murmured Darina. "The situation isn't complicated enough as it is." She buried her face in her hands. A moment later, she felt Vaden's arms go around her, and she rested her cheek on his shoulder. "How shall we ever survive this?" She pulled away to look at him. "And now what are we to think? _Both_ Leesa and Arden are under attack. Surely Arden's family isn't trying to destroy him!"

"Perhaps members of each family are trying to destroy the other," Vaden said. "Regardless, there is one bright spot in all of this."

"What could that be?"

"Arden hasn't been responsible for his horrid behavior."

Darina offered him a weak smile. "There is that."

Vaden leaned forward and softly kissed her lips. "I have a meeting to attend. If any inspiration strikes you, tell me right away. If not, I'll see you in the morning."

"I couldn't interrupt your meeting."

"I meant through mindspeech."

Darina felt her cheeks warm. "Of course. I didn't think of that—I hardly mindspeak anyone but Aibrean."

He kissed her again. _:Perhaps you should try.:_

She felt for his presence in her mind. _:Perhaps I should.:_

Releasing her, he pivoted on his heel and headed back toward the Palace. The warning bell for dinner sounded, and Darina headed toward the Collegium. She had clean-up duty after dinner, but she wasn't very hungry. Perhaps she could nap through the meal and wake in time for duty.

She trudged up the stairs to her room, Malen's crazed look fixed in her mind. She'd been beSpoken by two Companions not her own, which was strange enough. The fact that _none_ of them felt able to solve the mystery that threatened to rip apart the kingdom was more than strange. It was frightening. If the Companions didn't think they could solve the mystery, was there any hope for the Heralds?

Opening her door, she stopped short of the sight of Karan sitting on her bed.

As she met her sister's eyes, her Foresight flared like a wild horse, flooding her with the same uneasiness she felt around Leesa. She let out an involuntary gasp.

Karan rose from the bed. "Are you all right?"

Darina turned away from her sister. She instinctively felt for Aibrean, but her attention was focused elsewhere—on Malen, most likely—and Darina didn't want to disturb her. Drawing a calming breath, she faced Karan. "I'm fine. You merely startled me, that's all. I wasn't expecting to see anyone in my room." As her heart slowed its frantic pounding _(why had that happened?)_, she reflected that it was just as well that Aibrean was paying her no mind. She needed to assess this situation on her own. Karan was her sister, after all.

"Well, I couldn't wait until I saw you again," Karan said. "With your schedule, who knows when that will be?"

"Every day," Darina replied. "Since Arden and Leesa made me Heir, I'll be spending each afternoon at the Palace with Leesa."

Karan raised her eyebrows. "Really? Well, no matter," she brushed off the announcement with a wave of her hand, "because I wouldn't have wanted to wait anyway."

Darina sat on the bed. "Why? What is it?" She stared at Karan, hoping her Foresight would sharpen and tell her something more than this vague uneasiness, but it was not to be.

"There's a rumor circulating around Court that something is wrong with Malen."

"What?" cried Darina.

Karan's eyes widened. "So it's not true?"

Darina called on every Court resource she had to keep her eyes from betraying the truth. "Of _course_ it's not true." She rose from the bed and stepped to her wardrobe. "I just saw Malen. She is fine." She took off her cloak, reaching for her link with Aibrean, calling for her with all the desperation she could muster.

_:What is it? What's wrong?:_

_:Word of Malen is circulating about Court. It's only rumor, so you need to quash it now before it gets out of hand.:_

Darina faced her sister. "Who is spreading such a rumor?"

Karan shrugged. "I don't know who started it, but I heard Jenel mention that she overheard two Heralds speaking of it." She lowered her voice. "They say Malen is acting worse than Arden."

Darina forced a frown to her face. "That's nonsense. No Herald would talk about such a thing openly—not that there is anything to talk about." She could feel Aibrean's alertness in the back of her mind, and knew without words that she would make sure the Companions hunted down whatever stupid Heralds had spoken so foolishly. She placed her cloak in the wardrobe and shut the door. "Isn't there anything better for Jenel to talk about? How is Leesa?"

"The same, perhaps a bit worse."

Darina looked her sister full in the eye. "Do _you_ have any idea what is making her ill?"

Karan didn't blink. "Of course not. The Healers don't even know what is making her ill."

The dinner bell rang, and Darina looked away. She had to get away from Karan to have time to think. "I have duty now. Will you see Father and Mother tonight?"

Karan stepped to the door. "Yes. I'll give them your regards."

"Thanks." She flashed Karan a quick smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Karan returned the smile and left the room.

Darina locked the door once she could no longer hear the swishing of her sister's skirts, resting her forehead against the door.

_:What's wrong, Darina? You don't have duty right now.:_

"Nothing," Darina said, not wanting to risk Aibrean sensing a lie mind-to-mind. "I'm just tired. Today was just too much."

_:I know. I must go and tell Kyrith about the rumors, but if you need me, I'll be here.:_

"Thank you."

Darina felt Aibrean withdraw, and she moved to the bed, sinking down with a sigh. She buried her face in her hands. Why had her Foresight flared with such intensity when she saw Karan? Karan couldn't possibly be involved with what was happening to Arden and Leesa. She couldn't. She had looked Darina straight in the eye, and never blinked.

But Darina knew, deep down, that Karan was just as Court-skilled at deception as she was.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thank you for your reviews!

.

.

.

**Chapter Thirteen**

Darina slept little that night, and fitfully. She finally gave up altogether and rose well before dawn. She dressed and paced, then brushed her hair and paced some more.

_Surely_ Karan had nothing to do with the attacks on Arden and Leesa. She may have loved Arden as a brother and wanted Darina to marry him, but certainly not the point of assassinating Leesa. The entire idea was utterly mad. And Arden? She couldn't be controlling him. She had no Gift.

_So why doesn't this make me feel better?_ She paced to the window and pushed open the curtains. The stars glittered against the sky, and it seemed an eternity before dawn would arrive. Her gut churned at the thought of what Karan might be doing, however impossible it may seem. She was duty-bound to speak of her suspicions. She knew that. But Karan—Karan would never hurt someone. Karan was her baby sister. They took care of one another (_too well, perhaps?_ A part of mind interjected... a part she quashed without hesitation).

Sudden tears filled her eyes and dropped from her lashes. Lord and Lady, no. It simply could not be. But if it were, and she said nothing—

_:Darina?:_

Darina started at the sound of Aibrean's voice in her mind.

_:Why are you awake so early?:_ She sounded groggy.

_:Why are you?:_

_:You're not shielding very well, I suspect. I've had dreams of Karan all night.:_

Darina felt the blood drain from her face, and she quickly strengthened her shields. _:I'm sorry, dearest. I didn't mean to disturb your sleep. It won't happen again.:_ She couldn't let Aibrean sense her turmoil, not until she decided what must be done.

_:It's not my sleep I'm concerned for, it's yours. What's going on?:_ Darina felt Aibrean rouse herself more fully, and the grogginess in her voice disappeared. _:Why are you already dressed?:_

_:I couldn't sleep.:_ It was hardly a lie.

Aibrean was silent for a moment, and then, _:Darina, tell me what's going on.:_

_:Nothing is going on. Go back to sleep.:_

_:There_ is _something going on. I can sense it, but you're blocking it from me.:_

Darina sighed. _:It's nothing. I'm blocking it, because I don't want to disturb your sleep.:_

_:Now you're flat-out lying.:_ Aibrean's mindvoice had taken on a serious tone Darina had never heard. _:Tell me the _truth_, Darina.:_

"I'm fine," she whispered fiercely, mentally kicking herself for her slip. "Go back to sleep."

_:This has something to do with Karan, doesn't it? That's why I've been dreaming of her all night.:_

_Bloody hell._ Darina pressed her hands to her temples to ward off an impending headache. _:I don't want to talk about it.:_

_:I don't _care_ what you want,:_ snapped Aibrean. _:I have to watch one of our own go slowly mad because of what someone was doing to her Herald. If you think I'm going to stand by and let that happen to you, you are sadly—:_

_:Nothing is going to happen to me, Aibrean.:_

_:That's what Malen thought.:_

Darina drew a deep breath and sat on the edge of her bed. "I'm fine."

_:What did Karan do?:_

_:She didn't do anything.:_ Darina hesitated. Aibrean would never leave her alone until she told her. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to let her Companion in on her secret. _:My Foresight flared when I saw her, that's all.:_

Aibrean was silent for a long moment. _:We need to tell Vaden.:_

_:No! There is nothing to tell.:_

_:Darina, I know you don't want to hear this, but there's something wrong with Karan.:_

"What?" Darina swiftly stood, her arms akimbo. "What do you mean there's something _wrong_ with her?"

_:When I touched her mind—:_

Darina snorted and threw up her hands. _:I've already explained that. You _scared_ her. She's terrified of horses—or anything that resembles a horse—:_

_:This goes beyond that!:_

Darina winced at the force of Aibrean's mindvoice. "That was hardly necessary."

_:There is a darkness in your sister's mind. Something is wrong... twisted in a way.:_

"_Twisted?_ Karan? I scarce think so!"

_:It's true.:_

_:What is it, then, this twistedness you sensed?:_

Aibrean hesitated. _:I don't know.:_

Darina paced her room in heavy steps, her pulse pounding in her temples._ :That's because there's nothing there! You just don't like her. Admit it.:_

_:I am not going to engage in such a childish conversation with you.:_

Darina flushed at Aibrean's rebuke, but pressed on. "I _know_ my sister. She is not twisted."

_:Then why are you so conflicted?: _Aibrean returned. _:We need to tell Vaden.:_

"No." Darina's gut churned once more. "Let me deal with this my own way." If she met with Karan again, perhaps she could get a better sense of what her Gift was telling her. If not, _then_ she could go to Vaden.

Aibrean made no reply, and Darina could sense that she had withdrawn into the back of her mind. It wasn't like her to just drop things, but Darina wasn't going to call her back. She reviewed her schedule for that day. Classes in the morning, and then—

No, wait. She had to meet Vaden that morning to discuss the fealty ceremony. She picked up the note he had sent to her, and brought it close to a candle to read it. In addition to requesting her presence at his office that morning, he mentioned that her morning classes were canceled. She let out a deep sigh. Whatever he had planned in regards to the fealty ceremony, it wasn't going to be fun.

****************

She knocked on his office door shortly after breakfast.

"Enter!"

She pushed open the door and slid inside. He was busy, surrounded by a sheaf of papers, but he favored her with a brief smile. "Come in, Darina. Find a seat if you can."

His office had been neater the last time she'd been there, but given the state of things, Vaden probably had better things to think about than keeping neat. She shuffled some papers from a chair to a corner of his desk and sat down.

"How was your night last night?" He didn't look at her, frowning, instead, at a slip of paper.

She shrugged. "Quiet."

He cast a glance at her. "You look like you haven't slept. Is everything all right?"

"Of course." She forced a smile to her face.

"Hmmm." He returned to his paperwork. "There's nothing you want to talk about?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Is there something _you_ want to talk about? Other than the fealty ceremony, that is?"

He laid aside all paperwork—a mere ruse, she realized with a sinking feeling—and gazed at her with a stony expression. "Perhaps we could talk about your sister, and why you seem to feel it unnecessary to bring her to my attention."

Darina felt her jaw drop and, ignoring Vaden, she felt for her link with Aibrean, and could sense the Companion's alertness in the back of her mind. _:How _dare _you?!:_

_:How dare _you?: Aibrean shot back. _:You are supposed to be a Herald—:_

_:She is my sister! I can handler her without rousing the whole of the Circle!:_

_:My duty is to Valdemar, as is yours. I only did what you should have done.:_

Darina snorted. "You never _gave_ me an opportunity to do what you did!"

"No," Vaden said, "but I did."

Darina blinked, having forgotten momentarily that he sat in front of her.

"Yes, Aibrean told Kyrith, who told me," he continued, "and perhaps she should have waited until you had a chance to tell me yourself. But I gave you a chance to tell me yourself, and you chose your sister over your duty. Not the first time this has happened, either."

"I don't believe this." Darina rose, and crossed her arms over her chest. "You two act as though I've betrayed Valdemar. All I wanted was a little time to see if I could figure out what was happening before causing an uproar that might not even be necessary!"

"That is not for _you_ to decide."

"Oh, really? Considering that I know Karan better than anyone—"

"_Watch your tone, Trainee."_

Darina clenched her teeth so hard, her jaw hurt. "I'm leaving."

Vaden rose and leaned toward her. "You don't have permission to leave."

Sudden tears stung her eyes. "Then confine me to the grounds, because if I stay, I will say something we'll both regret." She fought down a sob that threatened to erupt from her chest. All she needed was time. She could prove that Karan wasn't a threat.

Her face must have betrayed her emotion, because his brows knit in concern, and she took advantage of his silence to escape from his office.

She stalked down the corridor. "How _could_ you?"

_:You had no intention of saying anything.:_ But Aibrean's mindvoice lacked the conviction it had earlier possessed.

"That's _not_ the _point._" Slamming down the strongest shield she had, she stormed from the building with the intent of returning to her room, but the sight of Healers brought her up short.

Karan told her she had been tested at Healers for a Gift, and that she had none. Whoever was controlling Arden was doing so with a Gift, so if Karan was telling the truth, it was impossible that she could be controlling Arden.

Pivoting on her heel, she headed for the nearest door into Healers, taking the time it took to cross the courtyard to calm herself. With a deep breath, she pulled open the door and started down the corridor for Healer Samyel's office. He was senior Healer, and could check the records for her without raising any suspicions. And when he knew that her inquiry touched on the situation with Arden and Leesa, he would do so without hesitation.

He was in his office, and motioned for her to close the door before speaking. She explained the situation to him. He left her alone for a moment and returned with a folder of papers. He shuffled through them and pulled out one.

"Karan. Yes, here it is. She came in recently and was tested for all the Gifts."

"All the Gifts?" Darina frowned. "Not just the Healing Gift?"

Samyel shook his head. "We test for everything. Someone may not have the Healing Gift, but may have something else. There's no point in sending them off without determining if they might be accepted in Bardic. Of course, the Heralds won't take them without a Companion, but there's nothing we can do about that. Bardic does the same. Our most recent Trainee was sent to us by them."

Darina eyed the paper in his head, her breath quickening. "And? Does my sister have any Gifts?"

Samyel glanced at the paper. "Not a one, I'm afraid."

Darina felt a rush of relief wash over her, leaving her lightheaded for a moment. "May I borrow that paper?"

"Of course." He handed it to her. "Just return it by the end of the day."

"I will, thank you." She didn't have to ask him for his confidence. He would never mention this to anyone.

With a nod, he dismissed her, and she forced herself to walk at a sedate pace out of Healers, but once in the sunshine, she fairly stalked back to the Herald's wing of the Palace. Vaden's office door was slightly ajar, and she burst in.

He blinked in surprise at her entry. "What—?"

She slammed shut the door and fairly threw the paper in his face.

And then promptly burst into tears.

Several moments later, she heard the scrape of a chair, and the sound of Vaden's boots on the floor. She felt his arms go about her, and she buried her face in his shoulder.

She cried herself out, and stepped back from him, her head throbbing and her eyes swollen. He steered her toward a chair and helped her sit, and then knelt before her to capture her eyes with his.

"This proves that Karan is not controlling Arden, but you _cannot_ ignore your Foresight. Karan may still be poisoning Leesa. The attacks on Arden and Leesa may not be connected."

"I know," she whispered, and her admission brought forth a new round of tears.

She heard a _click_ behind her and saw Vaden look up. She turned in her chair to see Lissa.

"A little discretion might be in order. Between slamming doors—which did not shut, by the way—and talking about certain things, you may attract attention you don't want."

Vaden sighed. "_Lissa—_"

"No one is around. Consider yourselves lucky." She took up residence in another chair and shot Vaden a scolding glance. "You _also_ need to consider that her Foresight is _not_ reliable. You can't take it as truth."

"Nor can we afford to ignore it." He rose and reclaimed his chair.

"Foresight is also about the future," Lissa added. "If Karan were poisoning Leesa _now_, Darina's Foresight wouldn't indicate that. It may be indicating something else entirely concerning Karan that has nothing to do with this situation. Perhaps she's going to trip and break her leg next year. We don't know."

"True," Vaden admitted, "but we can't ignore that it may be pointing to something important. Some Foresight signals the very immediate future."

"True enough," Lissa conceded with a sigh.

Darina wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her tunic. "Aren't there any other Heralds in Haven with Foresight?"

"All of our strongest Foreseers are out on Circuit, and those who possess the most immediate sense of Foresight are on the Karsite border," Vaden said. "I don't want to pull them in and raise suspicions unless a crisis makes it absolutely necessary. I have no good reason why they should return to Haven when they're needed so much on the border right now."

"Malen thought of repudiating him," Lissa said. "You don't think that counts as a crisis?"

"What?!" cried Darina.

"Othnel told me just this morning."

"So did Kyrith," Vaden said.

Aibrean hadn't mentioned a word of it to _her_. Darina just shook her head. It didn't matter. "Is she still considering it?"

"I don't think so," Lissa said. "Apparently, this happened when Malen was uncertain what was going on with Arden. Since she's discovered that Arden is being controlled, she has chosen to stay with him, even to madness or death." She turned her gaze on Vaden. "But the fact that a Companion even _thought_ of repudiating her Chosen should give you pause."

"Really? Do you think so?" His words fairly dripped with sarcasm.

Lissa's cheeks turned red, but she kept his gaze. "I'm not trying to tell you how to do your job. Lady knows _I_ wouldn't want it. But we have to do something."

Vaden rested his head in his hands. "I know. Believe me, I know."


	14. Chapter 14

I had not expected to have an update so soon, but here it is. It's shorter than others, but I don't feel like waiting until I have more written. Thank you for your reviews!

Etcetera-cat: is the _"...no way!" at assorted things_ a good or bad thing? Because if what I'm writing seems implausible, that is bad. Very bad.

.

.

.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Lissa rose. "I have a class to teach. If I can do anything to help you, let me know." She turned to Darina. "I'd like to meet with you after I finish teaching, in about two hours, if you can."

Darina looked to Vaden, who nodded and sighed. "We'll discuss the fealty ceremony tomorrow, or the day after."

She glanced at Lissa. "In your office?"

Lissa nodded, and left the room. Darina rose to follow her—perhaps she could catch an hour or two of sleep, now that she had nothing scheduled until the afternoon—but Vaden straightened in his chair.

"I'd like you to remain for a moment, Darina." His voice had resumed its tone of command.

Darina sank into her chair, waiting.

He held her eyes for a long moment. "We need to discuss your behavior earlier. This is not the first time you've stormed from someone's office on account of your sister."

A retort sprang to her tongue, but Darina swallowed it back.

"I know you're newly-Chosen, and I don't expect you to be as disciplined as the trainees who have been here for years, but I would have thought your age and Court training would have counted for something."

Darina felt her cheeks burn. "They do."

Vaden raised an eyebrow. "Then why did this happen a second time?"

"My sister—"

"Is important to you," he interrupted. "I understand that. We all do. Our families are important to us as well."

"Do you families depend on you?" she shot back.

His gaze did not flinch. "_All_ of Valdemar depends on us. That is what it means to be a Herald. We give up the priority of our personal connections to serve the greater good."

Darina felt her cheeks burn and she dropped her gaze. She heard the scrape of Vaden's chair, and the sound of his boots as he approached her.

"Look at me."

She glanced up to find him leaning against his desk.

"All trainees have challenges to overcome. For nobility, these challenges usually present themselves in the form of family. Most nobles have a presence at Court, so most noble trainees remain near the families all the time. That may be a difficult bond to break--as we have daily proof."

"I must break from my family?" she cried, ignoring his reference to Arden and Leesa.

"No. But your connection to them must never take precedence over your duty to Valdemar. And your duty to Valdemar demanded that you bring your knowledge and concerns of your sister to my attention. You did not do that."

Darina could not hold his gaze.

"Darina. We would never seek to blame your sister for anything simply because she is there. Heralds seek justice—_true_ justice. You can trust us to do what is right."

"I know," she whispered.

"If your sister is innocent, she has nothing to fear. But if she's not—" He paused.

Darina glanced up at him, fighting back tears.

"If she's not," he continued, "we—you included—cannot permit her to continue harming Leesa."

"I know." If Karan were poisoning Leesa, Darina would have to choose Leesa over Karan. She was a Herald. That's what Heralds did. So why did the possibility of that choice weigh so heavy on her that it made breathing difficult?

Vaden knelt before her and captured her hands in his. "_Don't_ let your mind go there until and unless it is necessary."

Darina nodded, blinking away tears, and he stood, his face changing in a way that sank Darina's spirits. He wasn't finished.

"We also need to discuss your lack of respect for authority."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

He crossed his arms over his chest. "I can understand you withholding information about Karan—you're new, you're not disciplined, yet. But I cannot understand, and _will not tolerate_, you choosing to come and go as you please, slamming doors, and ignoring commands from your superiors."

"My superiors?"

"I outrank you, Trainee." His voice was edged with ice. "I am the Monarch's Own, and you do not get to decide if you want to obey orders from me—or any other senior Herald—or not." His face softened a little. "I know you are under a great deal of pressure, far more than any new Trainee should be, but that does not excuse such behavior." He returned to his chair. "You will help muck out the stables every day for the next month. Perhaps that will help you to learn some discipline."

Darina felt her face fall. "Stable duty? When?"

"Arrange it with the stable master today." Vaden picked up a sheet of paper and studied it.

"When will I have time to muck out stables?" she cried.

He shot her a glance of steel. "Make it work."

_:Hold your tongue, Chosen,:_ came Aibrean's voice. _:If you don't, he'll increase the length of duty. That is part of the lesson he is trying to teach you.:_

Darina swallowed. Twice. "Yes, sir." The fact that her shield against Aibrean had slipped didn't even bother her in light of her punishment. How, by the Lord and Lady, was she to work into her schedule mucking out stables?

He nodded once. "You may go now."

Darina rose. "Is this how it will be when we argue?" The words were out of her mouth before she even realized she said them. She would have given anything to reclaim them.

"Is that what you think—I'm pulling rank on you because you've upset me personally?"

She felt her face flush, and she shook her head.

"Do not forget—I still have rank to pull."

She opened the door, but his voice held her back.

"You should spend some time with Aibrean. Kyrith told me she was truly frightened for you."

Not trusting her voice, Darina only nodded acknowledgment and slipped from the room. How could she have said something so stupid? What was she, an eleven-year-old?

She was halfway to the stables (perhaps she could arrange to muck out stables during lunch. There were always light refreshments in the afternoons with Leesa) when she spied a Companion near the fence. She _should_ go talk to Aibrean. She diverted her steps and ducked under the fence, headed for the large willow tree. Aibrean would know to find her there.

Aibrean. Darina didn't know how to feel about her interference. If she were truthful, it was the situation with Karan that truly troubled her. In spite of what Vaden said, she could not keep her mind from dwelling on the possibility that Karan might be poisoning Leesa. And more importantly, what _she_ would have to do about it. She couldn't dismiss Aibrean's comments about the darkness in Karan's mind.

What if she found out it were true? Would she be able to blithely hand Karan over to the Circle for punishment—a punishment that would surely leave her sister swinging from the end of a rope?

What if she couldn't? She was a Herald, but what if she couldn't do it? But then, would it really be so bad? If Karan left Haven and never returned, if she helped her sister escape a horrible death—for Karan surely would not continue in her present course if she knew she was found out—would that be so bad?

How could she possibly give her sister over to death?

Darina glanced up, her eye catching Aibrean's distant form beneath the tree, and stopped in her tracks, her feet rooted by a sudden thought. What would Aibrean do?

Memories of distant history lessons came to mind. Long ago, another Herald trainee had chosen his family over his duty, and his Companion had repudiated him for it.

A cold, sick fear spread throughout her chest.

Her eyes sought Aibrean's form, but the Companion was no longer beneath the tree. She cantered toward Darina, and had hardly pranced to a stop before Darina threw her arms about her neck, trembling.

_:Hush, Chosen. I will not repudiate you. You are _not_ Tylendal.:_

"But what if I can't do it?" she whispered into Aibrean's mane.

_:"It" may never happen. Do not invite trouble. We have enough as it is.:_

"But you said Karan's mind was twisted. I can't ignore that anymore."

_:I also said I didn't know what it was.:_

Darina held tighter to Aibrean. "I'm scared, Aibrean."

_:I'm here. I'm not leaving you.:_

"What is wrong with me? I've never been like this, the way I was with Vaden. Father and Mother raised me better!"

_:Nothing is wrong with you. You are under great pressure, that is all.:_

Darina pulled back to look in Aibrean's eyes. "What if I'm being influenced—controlled—the way Arden is? He's King, Leesa is Queen, I'm the Heir. What if someone is trying to get rid of all of us?"

_:I've searched your mind. I don't sense any foreign presence. I don't think anyone is trying to control you.:_

"Then what is _wrong_ with me?"

Aibrean's mindvoice was edged with amusement. _:You're human, Chosen. Vaden explained it well. You're under great pressure, and you have made some... immature... choices in response to that pressure. It will take time for you to develop the discipline that will enable you to choose wisely. Vaden is trying to teach you that.:_

Darina heaved a heavy sigh. "Yes, I suppose I have." She shook her head. "He'll never want to be with me now."

_:Of course he will. He is not so immature as to reject you because you had a bad day.:_

Darina brushed the forelock from Aibrean's eyes. "I'm sorry I was angry with you."

_:No, I'm sorry. I should have given you the chance to tell Vaden. And I should have searched your mind first, and not let my fear get the best of me.:_

"No," Darina said. "I am such a fool. I don't know what I'm doing. I need all the help I can get."

Aibrean nuzzled her hair with evident pride. _:That was a very Heraldic thing to say, Chosen.:_

Darina offered her a weak smile. "So there's hope for me?"

_:There is always hope, beloved. You learn, you grow. It is a lifelong process.:_

She rested her head against Aibrean's neck. "I need to find out about Karan. I just need to know the truth, regardless."

_:We all do. It's the only lead we have right now.:_

Darina straightened. "I think I know how we can."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks for your patience! Also, my apologies for the many typos in the last chapter. I rushed it and didn't edit well.

.

.

.

**Chapter Fifteen**

Darina drew a deep breath and knocked on Vaden's door.

"Enter."

She pushed open the door, careful to shut it—quietly, this time—behind herself, and took up residence in one of his vacant chairs. "I think I know how we can find out about Karan."

He raised an eloquent eyebrow, waiting.

"I need to learn the Truth Spell."

His second eyebrow joined the first. "The Truth Spell?"

She nodded. "If I can learn the Truth Spell, I can tell Karan what is happening to Leesa, and ask her if she knows anything—"

"No." His voice was like iron. "That's far too risky."

Darina resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "In what way is it risky?"

Vaden looked at her as if she had grown another head. "Your sister may be poisoning the Queen, and you want to tell her that we know about it? For that matter, she is a courtier. Word of Leesa's condition would be all over court by dinnertime."

"My sister knows how to keep—" With a deep breath, she bit back the retort and moderated her tone. "If Karan is the one poisoning Leesa, she _certainly_ won't tell anyone—that would engender far too many questions. And if she knows that we know, she may very well stop doing it."

Vaden shot her a skeptical glance. "Possibly."

"But if she isn't the one who is hurting Leesa, she can be a valuable help to us. She's with Leesa all the time, and she knows how to hold her tongue." Darina let a hint of irritation creep into her voice. "It won't be all over court by dinnertime."

Vaden held up his hands. "Before you go any further, I want Lissa here." He rose from his seat and exited the room. Darina could hear his boots on the floor as he made his way down the hall to Lissa's office.

Her stomach gurgled, and she felt sick. Surely Karan wasn't poisoning Leesa. Lord and Lady, what would she do? What would her parents do? There wasn't a corner of Valdemar far enough away in which to hide. And Karan—

Darina forced the thought away, forced her mind from traveling that path. She needed Vaden to approve her plan. Remaining in ignorance about her sister would slowly drive her mad.

She heard the sound of approaching boots and muted voices, and straightened in her chair. Vaden and Lissa entered the office in silence, and took up seats.

Lissa turned to her. "Vaden told me your plan. As it is, I agree with you. However," she added, dimming Darina's triumphant grin, "your Gifts aren't strong enough yet to cast both stages of the Truth Spell. You'd only be able to cast the first stage."

"That's better than nothing," she said. "At least we'll know if she's telling the truth about her involvement. If she is involved—" her stomach gurgled again, "one of you would have to deal with that anyway."

Vaden shifted in his chair. "Why would you need to tell her? Why not have one of us? We can immediately handle anything that comes up at that moment."

"It would only make sense that I be the one to tell her," Darina said. "She doesn't know either of you—what reason could you offer that you should be the one to tell her rather than me? I could make it look like I was just gossiping with her. If she _is_ poisoning Leesa, she will be far less suspicious talking to me than to you."

"A point," Lissa said softly, but there was hesitation in her voice.

"However?" prompted Darina.

Lissa exchanged a glance with Vaden before turning to her. "However—are you prepared to learn that Karan is poisoning Leesa? We need to find out without tipping our hand to her. When the spell reveals the truth, you may betray yourself. I've noticed that you're not exactly comfortable with the suggestion that Karan might be at fault."

"If Karan is poisoning Leesa," added Vaden, "we cannot afford to let her know that we know. She might disappear before she could be brought in for further questioning."

Darina dropped her gaze. Lissa and Vaden had voiced the fear inside her. If the Truth Spell revealed that Karan was trying to kill the Queen, Darina didn't know how she would react. In some ways, she was more afraid for herself than for Karan.

_:I will be with you.:_ Aibrean's presence washed over her in a soothing wave. _:You can do this.:_

_:I know.:_ She sent love back through their bond, and glanced at Lissa and Vaden. "I spent years at Court. Karan will not know we know."

Lissa and Vaden exchanged another glance, and Lissa tilted an eyebrow to him in deference.

He looked at Darina. "When would you want to do this?"

"Tonight, if possible. I can sleep at my parents' house." She glanced at Lissa. "It won't take long for me to learn the Spell, will it?"

"It shouldn't." She held Darina's eyes. "Are you certain you want to do this?" But the translation was clear: _Do you really want to know if your sister is poisoning the Queen?_

Darina's gaze didn't flinch. "What is the alternative? Possibly continuing to allow Leesa to be poisoned? Will _you_ be the one to explain that to Edan?"

"Darina—"

"I can't." Her composure broke and she dropped her gaze. "I can't continue on like this, not knowing. If I don't do this, one of you must. I will go mad."

A silence fell that Vaden broke. "Very well. But you're not to block out Aibrean, do you understand?"

"Yes." She raised her eyes. "Why can't we just Truth Spell everyone?"

"It doesn't work that way," he said. "We can't go around forcing people to speak against their wills without sufficient evidence that such force is necessary."

Lissa shot him a look. "Her Foresight—"

"Is sufficient evidence. For me, at least."

Darina saw Lissa's jaw clench, saw her forcibly swallow a reply.

Vaden frowned. "The ethics may grey further if we don't find answers soon. I'm not willing to sacrifice our monarchs for the polite conventions of society. Are you?"

"Of course not," she said. "But I don't have to like it."

"What is there to like about this?" With a sigh, he stood. "I have to meet with Arden and Leesa soon." He looked at Darina. "I'll let the Dean know you have my permission to be off-grounds for the night." His gaze softened. "Be careful."

"I will."

She and Lissa left his office, and headed for hers.

"Do you think I shouldn't do this?"

Lissa pushed open the door to her office. "Quite honestly, I'm not sure. On the one hand, you're in a very difficult place right now emotionally and mentally. On the other hand, we need to know this information. We say that Heralds do what needs to be done regardless of how we feel, but Heralds are only human. And in this case, we need to tread delicately. I don't know if there is a satisfactory solution to this." She took her seat and held Darina's eyes. "Are you prepared to face the possibility that Karan may be poisoning the Queen?"

"No," Darina said, letting the air leave her lungs in a rush as she sat down. A weight lifted from her chest with the words. "I don't think I could ever be prepared. But I know how to maintain my Court face. Karan won't know."

"I'm glad you admitted it," Lissa said. "If you hadn't, I would have been far more worried than I already am."

"I'll be fine, Lissa. Aibrean will be there."

Lissa leaned forward in her chair. "I wanted to talk to you later, but now works as well. I'm your mentor, Darina, and I can't say I enjoy watching what is happening to you. You have far more on your shoulders than most Heralds."

"And I don't know this?" Darina buried her face in her hands. "But shy of running away, what am I to do?"

"I think you should see a Mindhealer."

Darina looked up. "You think I've already gone mad?"

Lissa smiled. "No, of course not. But you're under a great deal of stress, and I know things have been strained between you and Aibrean."

Darina felt her cheeks warm. "We worked that out."

"Regardless, as your mentor, I am recommending that you visit a Mindhealer. Once a week, once a fortnight, whatever. Just sit and talk. Your mental health is of utmost importance right now, not just to you and Aibrean, but to all of us. If whoever is attacking Arden and Leesa succeeds, you will be rushed into Whites and crowned Queen."

A faint, sad smile crossed Darina's lips. "Always duty."

"What do you mean?"

Darina shook her head. "It's nothing."

Concern darkened Lissa's brow. "No, it's clearly something. Tell me."

"It's just—" She glanced up at Lissa. "Are Heralds ever valued for who they are—as people, I mean—rather than for what they can do for the kingdom?" Tears stung her eyes. "Does keeping me sane matter more because I may be Queen than because I am human?"

Lissa exhaled slowly. "I won't lie to you. It's a difficult question to answer, and the only answer I can give is 'yes and no.' Yes, of course, you matter as a person. We all do. But for Heralds—we place that reason behind the good of the kingdom."

"That doesn't seem wrong to you?" Of course, it never had to her—until she was Chosen. Tears fell from her eyes. "Maybe I do need a Mindhealer."

Lissa rose and came to sit next to Darina, folding her into an embrace. "You went from a Choosing to a crucible. Most trainees, most Heralds, never experience what you are enduring right now. What you are feeling is perfectly normal, I promise you. And I also promise you that once we solve this mystery with Arden and Leesa, things _will_ get easier for you."

_:Chosen—I didn't know.:_ Aibrean's mindvoice interrupted her thoughts, colored dark with self-reproach. _:You matter to me, regardless of what you do or do not do. I will always love you for who you are, not what you can do for Valdemar. I am so sorry you were ever in doubt of that.:_

_:I know you do,:_ she said. _:It's not you.:_

_:Lissa is right, Darina. You've not had a normal trainee experience so far. Things will get better.:_

"I hope so," she whispered to both of them.

"They will," Lissa said. She drew back with a smile. "Now. Let's tackle the Truth Spell, shall we?"

For having very little scheduled that day, Darina found herself rushed. She'd practiced the Truth Spell with Lissa until Lissa was satisfied with the outcome. She'd have to return to learn the second stage once her Gifts grew strong enough, but that was a thought for another day.

After learning the Spell, she'd hardly had time before Leesa's solar to scurry to the stables to meet with the stable master and arrange for a time she could come in and muck the stables—and the way things were looking, she'd be at the stables at dawn. She had to remember to rearrange her chores so that she wasn't scheduled in the kitchens for breakfast.

She nearly begged off attending the solar, not wanting to face Karan, but as it was, Lady Catalla kept Karan so busy fetching herbs and preparing the special tea Leesa needed that Darina saw little of her sister.

It was no surprise, then, that Karan's eyes widened when she came to table that evening at home and saw Darina sitting there. She sat across from her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were dining with us tonight?"

"We hardly spoke two words together this afternoon," Darina said. "You were so busy with Leesa's tea."

"Is the tea helping her?" Lord Wrenth interjected.

"I don't know. I don't think so." Karan seemed disturbed in some way Darina could not tell or fathom beyond what frustratingly little information her Foresight gave her—though, her Foresight had flared far more strongly at the solar than here at home. Maybe Lissa was right. Maybe it was pure fancy to put any faith in her Gift at this unpredictable stage. But they had to find out something soon, and without arousing suspicions. Who knew what persons were involved, and what power they wielded? Whoever they were, they must be strong to have so influenced the mind of Herald that his Compan—

"Darina, did you hear me?"

Darina started at the sound of Lady Liandra's voice. "I'm sorry, Mother. My mind was elsewhere. What did you say?"

"I asked if you had any time to relax."

"Not really."

Karan smirked. "I heard you have stable duty."

Darina's heart sank.

Wrenth frowned. "Stable duty? Don't you have enough to do?"

"I think it's a punishment." Karan's eyes twinkled.

"Karan!"

"Punishment?" Liandra gazed at her elder daughter. "Surely not!"

Wrenth reached for his goblet. "What happened?"

Darina lifted her own goblet from the table and drank to give herself time to compose a reply. "I . . . am still learning the way of things at the Collegium." She should have known there would be trouble when that stableboy lingered after bringing her to the stable master. What she wouldn't give for the relative obscurity of her solar at home!

"Well, such things are bound to happen at the first." Wrenth favored her with a stern look. "Just don't make a habit of it."

Darina felt her cheeks warm. "I won't, Father."

His frown softened to a smile. "You're doing a fine job, Darina, especially given the circumstances."

"Lady Catalla sings your praises," added Liandra.

Darina snorted lightly. "I've only attended Leesa's solar for two days. She can hardly know me."

"As though that ever stopped her from forming an opinion on anyone."

"Karan," chided Liandra, though Darina could see her mother agreed with Karan's assessment.

Karan properly lowered her eyes in apology, but not before Darina caught the impish gleam in her gaze.

Once dinner was finished, Darina and Karan betook themselves to their room. Darina shut the door and whirled on her sister.

"Did you have to mention the stables?"

Karan snickered. "Of _course_ I did! You're always so good—I couldn't let one of the rare exceptions pass without notice." She crossed her arms. "So. What did you do?"

"Thank you for that. It's exactly what I needed." She pointedly ignored Karan's question.

"Oh, come now! You looked so . . . down. I had to say _something._" She took Darina's hand and pulled her over to the bed where they sat. "I could tell something was wrong at the solar today. What is it?"

Darina had fallen so easily into pattern with her parents and sister, she had nearly forgotten why she had come home tonight. If ever there were an opening . . .. She pulled on all her Court resources.

"It's nothing. It's just—nothing."

"Darina, you can tell me. We used to tell each other everything. Remember?" And a shadow of hurt passed over Karan's features, and Darina felt a stab of genuine guilt.

She sighed. "Things are very stressful now."

"In what way?"

She held Karan's eye. "You may be in charge of the social functions at Court sooner than you may have planned." She watched as confusion, then understanding, then horror played about Karan's face.

"What? Are you saying—I can't even say what I think you're saying!"

Darina nodded. "We think someone is trying to assassinate Arden and Leesa—or at the least, Leesa."

Karan's hands flew to her mouth as her jaw dropped. "Then the rumor about Malen—"

"True. Someone is controlling Arden's mind." She reached for Karan's hand. "Karan, you can't breathe a _word_ of this to _anyone!_"

She snapped back to herself and looked offended. "Of course I won't say anything!"

"I shouldn't even be telling you," Darina continued, "but it's been weighing so heavily on me, I think I may go mad soon. If whoever is doing this succeeds—"

"Don't even say it," Karan interrupted, wrapping her arms around her. "And I'm glad you told me. You shouldn't have to go through this alone."

_Lady, help me._ She quickly recited the short cantrip that would invoke the Spell.

Karan pulled away. "What's going on with Leesa?"

Darina forced herself not to react to the sight of the blue haze that enveloped Karan. "We think someone is poisoning her."

Karan frowned. "How? How long? Is that what is causing her stomach pains?"

"Yes."

Karan's eyes widened and her voice dropped to a whisper. "She doesn't know, does she?"

Darina shook her head. "No."

"How can you not tell her!"

"We don't know who's doing it, Karan." _There. That should alleviate any fear she may have._ "Think of what that would do to the stability of Circle, and Council, and Court if we were to announce that Leesa was being poisoned, but we didn't know who was doing it!"

Karan blinked. "Of course. I didn't think about that." She met Darina's gaze. "You have no idea who is doing this?"

Darina forced neutrality to her face and posture. _Here it comes._

_:I'm with you, Chosen.:_

_:I know.:_ "No." She studied Karan with what she hoped was newfound realization. "You're around Leesa far more than I am. Do you know who might be doing this?"

"Me?" Karan's voice was laden with offense. "_Me?_ Of course I don't know! Do you think if I had even the slightest suspicion I wouldn't come and tell you immediately?"

The faint blue light surrounding her never wavered.

Darina buried her face in her hands, feigning weariness in order to hide her relief. "I'm sorry." She quickly banished the Spell and glanced up. "But now that you know, if you think of anything, or remember anything odd, tell me immediately. Or tell Herald Vaden or Healer Samyel—only them."

"Of course," Karan murmured.

"And you mustn't say _anything_. If word gets out that we know someone is poisoning Leesa, they may flee before we can question them, or worse—they may kill her outright."

Karan released a heavy sigh. "Who could possibly do such a thing?"

"I don't know." Darina hung her head and rubbed her eyes. _But thank all the gods it isn't you._

She nearly wept.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: For E with hugs._

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

The following morning, Darina rose before anyone else and made her way back to the Collegium. She turned Aibrean loose in the Field.

_:Vaden is already hard at work in his office, Kyrith tells me.:_

"Thanks." She turned to leave, but paused and impulsively threw her arms around Aibrean's neck. "I don't know what I would have done if—"

_:Do not finish that thought. _'If'_ never happened, so don't even think of dwelling on it. The only thing we need to focus on now is finding who is trying to destroy Valdemar.:_

Nodding, Darina released her. "Of course." With a smile, she kissed her nose, and headed for the Herald's wing of the Palace. She navigated the corridors until she stood outside of Vaden's office. She knocked softly.

"Enter."

She slipped inside his office and closed the door.

He glanced up and met her eyes. Laying aside his quill, he rose, moved around his desk and drew her into an embrace. "Kyrith told me."

She clung to him. "It's not her."

"I know," he whispered. "I'm very happy for you."

"Now what?" She released him and drew back.

He raised an eyebrow. "We start over." He leaned against his desk. "It's our only choice."

"I suppose it is." Her eye caught the widening glow from Vaden's eastern window. "I have an appointment with the stable master at dawn." She hoped she kept the annoyance she felt from working its way into her tone.

Vaden stepped forward and kissed her—deeply. "Don't let him woo you. He's does that, you know, with all the ladies."

"I won't." All feelings of annoyance fled, and she bit her lower lip softly. "Will I see you later?"

He smiled. "Do you have plans for dinner?"

She shook her head.

"Why don't you come to my suites? We have to go over preparations for the fealty ceremony anyway..."

"Work?" She didn't even try to hide her dismay.

His hands found her waist and pulled her close. "Yes, and it could well take a very long time to go over everything."

She felt a warmth stain her cheeks at his suggestive tone. "Well... if we must. Duty comes first, after all." She lifted her face to his and kissed him.

"I look forward to it." He released her with evident reluctance.

She threw him an impish smile. "If I'm late, it will be your fault."

"We can't have that." He kissed her softly and returned to his chair. "I'll see you tonight."

She nodded and left him.

Mucking out the stables wasn't fun by any stretch of the imagination, but she gritted her teeth, saw it through, and thanked the Lady that Companions weren't horses.

The rest of the morning flew by. After a hasty breakfast, she had her law and jurisprudence classes followed by her weapons and equestrian training. She found time for a sketchy wash and a uniform change before hurrying to the kitchens to help with lunch. After lunch, she bathed and changed into her court garb and hurried to Leesa's solar.

Outside the solar doors, she calmed her breathing before entering. The ladies were seated as usual, chatting and working on their tapestries or embroideries, and Darina felt a sudden wave of despair. Her eyes fell on Leesa, who picked at the cloth with her needle with apparent disinterest. How would they ever find out the truth? Someone was killing the Queen—her Queen—and there didn't seem to be a thing anyone could do about it. Anger flushed through her veins and she gritted her teeth. Never. She would never—

"Darina!"

Karan's hushed tones drew her attention and she turned to find her sister standing beside her.

"You look like you're ready to kill someone. Are you all right?"

Darina blinked and shook her head. "Yes." She offered Karan a slight smile. "I'm fine. I'm just—thinking about Leesa—"

"I know," Karan said, growing sober. "I've been watching everyone all day." She shook her head. "I haven't noticed anything."

Darina's Foresight had flared when she entered the solar, as it usually did, but it didn't settle on anyone or anything. She clenched her fists until her nails bit into her palms. What was the point of having a Gift if it wouldn't work?

_:It does work,:_ Aibrean interjected. _:Just not well.:_

_:And it won't for a few years, so Lissa says.:_ She sighed. _:Surely, Vaden can come up with some reason to bring back one of our Foreseers from the border.:_

_:I don't know. Where does the greater danger lie? From Karse, or from the Palace?:_

_:What if they're one and the same?:_ It was a thought that had hovered at the edges of her mind since the prior evening. Karse would benefit most from a breakdown of Valdemar's royalty. What if they were behind the attacks?

_:I don't know.:_ Aibrean's mindvoice sounded bleak and depressed.

"What does she say?"

Darina blinked and focused her attention on Karan.

"Aibrean," said Karan. "What does she say?"

She sighed. "She doesn't know what to think anymore than we do."

"Darina! Karan!"

Darina turned to see Lady Catalla approach with a broad smile.

"Come, join the other ladies." Her voice dropped. "Surely you know it's not polite to whisper together like this." She ushered them into the circle and directed them toward their respective chairs.

Darina took her seat next to Leesa. "Majesty."

"Hello, Darina." Her voice sounded as bleak as Aibrean's, and her eyes—

Darina felt a chill take her. She felt for her Gift. _:Majesty—Leesa—forgive me, but—are you all right?:_

Leesa dropped her gaze, turning it to her stitches. _:I don't know. No—that's not true.:_ She lifted her eyes to Darina's. _:Something is wrong.:_

_:Wrong?:_ Darina felt her heart and stomach collide.

_:With me.:_

A thousand panicked thoughts swirled in her mind, but with a deep breath, Darina silenced them and laid her hand on Leesa's. _:Tell me what you want me to do.:_

Leesa visibly relaxed and a calm settled upon her. _:Nothing—right now, at least.:_

_:I am here for you, Majesty.:_ Darina tried to put all the resolve she felt into her mindvoice. _:We all are. All of us Heralds—we are yours to command.:_

_:I know.:_ Her mindvoice sounded relieved. With a deep breath, she smiled and turned her attention to one of the ladies sitting near her.

Darina reached for her connection with Aibrean. _:Did you get that?:_

_:Yes. I think our queen may be coming back to us.:_

_:What does Edan say?:_

_:He thinks she's starting to suspect some kind of treachery, though she's not certain exactly what it may be.:_

_:Should we tell her she's being poisoned?:_

_:Edan is talking with Kyrith. We must consider this carefully before we take action. I'm sure Vaden will want to discuss this with you tonight.:_

They'd never get to the fealty ceremony preparations at this rate. Not that Darina _cared_. The fact that Leesa was thinking now like a Herald... she didn't know what brought about the change, but she silently thanked all the gods for it.

She kept a vigilant eye on everyone during the course of the afternoon. For the first time, her language class seemed to come too soon. She saw nothing out of the ordinary, and at last, she reluctantly rose to leave.

Lady Catalla pressed a heavy card into her hand as she took her leave. "You _will_ be able to join us this evening, won't you? I shall take it greatly amiss if you don't."

Darina glanced down at the card... an invitation to dine at Lady Catalla's house. She opened her mouth to refuse, but— "Of course. I'd be delighted."

Only years of training enabled her to maintain her composure.

_:Why did you say that?: _Aibrean sounded as stunned as Darina felt.

_:I don't know.:_

"I'm so glad. I'll tell your mother when I see her later—Mella! You mustn't sit there!"

Darina watched her hurry to correct one of the ladies before turning to leave. But catching Karan's form in the corner, fixing Leesa's tea, she moved to her. "Karan?"

Karan paid her no mind.

She touched her shoulder, and Karan blinked as if waking from a dream. "Karan?"

"Forgive me," she said. "I must have been concentrating."

"I should think." Darina smiled. "Did you receive an invitation from Lady Catalla?"

Karan rolled her eyes. "I had planned to spend the evening at Healers, but I can't let Mother and Father suffer through this alone." She glanced at the card in Darina's hand. "Are you coming?"

"I wasn't going to, but yes." _And I don't know why._ But something—something from deep within—told her to go.

Karan smiled. "I'll see you then."

"All right." Darina hurried from the room. She wouldn't have much time to change into her uniform before class began.

_:Darina? You do remember you have a meeting with Vaden tonight?:_

_:Yes, I remember.:_ She scampered up the stairs to her room. _:But I have to do this—and don't ask me why. I don't know why. But I feel it in my gut.:_

Aibrean was silent for a long moment. _:Do you want me to have Kyrith tell Vaden?:_

"No," she said as she slipped into her room and slipped out of her gown. "I'll tell him."

First Leesa, now this. She shrugged into her uniform and snatched her books before dashing out of her room. She didn't know what any of it meant, but at least it was a change from the _nothingness_ they'd been living with. The inability to move forward, to learn anything of what was happening to them was driving her insane.

Whether this change would prove to be good or not, only time would tell.

* * *

_A/N: I can't believe it's been nearly 8 months since I updated. I'm sure you thought that I'd given up on this, but I promise, I haven't. And I will finish it. Life just got in the way the past several months with another cross-country move and the death of my father. I sincerely intend to update more regularly, and I hope life will let me do that. Because I have ideas for another fic, and I won't start it until this one is complete._

_Thank you for your patience (if you're still here and haven't given up on this story). I hope you all had a wonderful holiday season and New Year._


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Two years, three months, twelve days. I have no excuse, people. Only apologies. If you even remember this story, I hope you enjoy this long overdue update.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Her class wasn't too far from Vaden's office, so when it dismissed, she hurried down the adjacent corridor. She had little time to prepare for Lady Catalla's supper, and she hoped Vaden would understand. Of course, she didn't really understand herself why she had agreed to attend.

His door was closed when she arrived, and after receiving no answer upon knocking, she tried the knob. It was locked.

_:Do you know where Vaden is?:_ she Sent to Aibrean.

There was a moment of silence, and then, _:He is with Arden.:_

Darina felt within for the sense of Vaden's presence, and brushed her mind against his shields in something of a knock.

_:You've come at the just the right moment,:_ he answered. _:Arden is... well, Arden.:_

She sent a sigh of longsuffering amusement, and then a thought burst of what had occurred at the solar. _:I need to go tonight. I don't know why, but I do.:_

_:Go then, but be careful. It could be your Foresight prompting you, and who knows what that might mean.:_

_:I've given up on trying to understand that Gift, especially in my life.:_ She sighed. _:How late will you stay awake?: _

There was a long pause, and Darina knew that he was speaking with Arden. _:Late,:_ he finally replied_. :Do you not intend to stay at your parents' house tonight?:_

_:No,:_ Darina said. _:I want to return as soon as politeness permits. And I have an early day tomorrow.:_

_:Then come to my suites when you return to the Collegium. We can discuss what you learned at supper.:_

_:Very well,:_ she said.

There was another long pause. _:I must go. Take Aibrean with you. I'll let the Dean know that you'll be off the grounds and may not return before lights out.:_

_:Thank you. I'll see you soon.:_ She stepped to the end of the corridor and glanced out the window, noting the position of the sun. She reached for Aibrean's presence in her mind as she hurried to her room. _:Can you meet me up here? I'll have to go home to get ready for tonight. I don't have a proper gown here.:_

_:I'll have one of the stable hands saddle me. I'll be there shortly,:_ Aibrean said.

Darina dropped her books on the desk in her room and opened her wardrobe. She could take her Court shoes with her, but no gown here was good enough for this evening. She had to look her best. _Why_, she did not know, but she trusted that strange feeling almost as much as she trusted Aibrean. Her good jewels were at her parents' house, too. She packed her shoes, a couple of hair combs, and a clean uniform (it could never hurt to have a fresh one handy), and then hurried to meet Aibrean in the courtyard. She mounted and Aibrean set off at a quick trot, and then a canter once they were off Collegium grounds.

Her father met her at the door as they trotted up. "I thought I heard Companion hooves."

She dismounted as he gestured for a stable hand to approach. "All my good gowns are here."

"Well, we're leaving in less than two candlemarks." He kissed her cheek. "Karan's already had a bath drawn for you, so you better hurry."

Darina glanced at Aibrean, who nodded. _:I'll be fine with a stable hand. Go.:_

"I'll make it up to you," she said, slipping past her father and dashing up the stairs. She dropped her bag off in her old room and started for the bathing room. Karan stepped out from an adjoining room and stopped short.

"Finally! I was beginning to think you were going to wear one of your afternoon gowns!"

Darina shot her a look. "I haven't been away that long." She continued down the hall.

"Terra's waiting for you in the bathing room. Mother has chosen a couple of gowns for you to select from. I think the blue one is best, but she likes the burgundy."

"I brought my Court shoes with me," Darina said, pushing open the door to the bathing room.

"The blue, then," said Karan. "I'll go tell Mother. You'll need to borrow her sapphires."

Over the next candlemark, Darina was bathed, combed, dressed, and primped as she hadn't been since she'd been declared Heir.

"I'm glad you're coming," Karan said. They stood in front of the mirror in the first moment alone they'd had all evening. "I don't like Lady Catalla."

"Who does?" asked Darina. "Other than Lady Catalla."

Karan smiled. "I know, but I'd be miserable if you weren't there. I cringe inside every time I see that woman."

There was an edge to her voice that Darina hadn't heard before, and she turned to Karan. "Have you been spending too much time at Court?"

Karan shuddered slightly, but brushed it off with a wave of her hand and regained her usual cheer. "I'm fine." She turned back to the mirror. "We look _far_ too good for some lousy supper party."

Darina smiled, but she couldn't shake the image of Karan's face in that one, brief moment. It was the same look that came over her when surprised by a horse.

"Girls!" came Lady Liandra's voice from below stairs. "It's time to leave!"

They hurried—carefully—down the stairs and into the carriage. As it pulled away, Darina could hear Aibrean's hooves on the cobblestones as she followed them.

"Will Lord Grenith be there?" Darina asked. She suddenly minded that she hadn't seen Leesa's father since first arriving in Haven.

"No," said Lord Wrenth. "He hasn't returned from their country estates, yet."

Darina frowned. "What's wrong?"

Lord Wrenth shrugged. "He only said there was a matter that required his attention and he had to leave."

"Perhaps he needed to get away from his wife," Karan murmured.

Lord Wrenth hid a smile behind his hand, but Lady Liandra frowned at her daughter. "I trust you will keep all such sentiments to yourself tonight, Karan."

"Of course, Mother," Karan said. "I'm sorry." But her eyes twinkled.

It wasn't a long journey to Lady Catalla's house, and they were ushered into a foyer where Lady Catalla was waiting.

Darina's Foresight flared as it usually did, but instead of settling down, it merely lowered to a constant purr in the back of her mind, focusing on nothing particular. _As usual_, she mused.

"Wrenth, Liandra, it is so good to see you." She extended her hand for Lord Wrenth to kiss, and then reached for Darina and Karan. "And girls, I am delighted you could be here as well." She led them down a wide, marbled corridor. "Everyone else is here, save only Lord Alanson and Lady Mareth, but of course, Arden's parents have always been late for every function."

Darina instinctively glanced at Karan to find her looking back. Arden's parents would be in attendance as well?

Karan took her hand and paused. "I bet you're wishing you'd stayed back at the Collegium."

"Mucking stalls," Darina added in a whisper. Having Arden's and Leesa's family together in the same room could only mean trouble.

Lady Catalla led them through various halls until they reached a room where the rest of the party stood talking and mingling. Darina mingled as well, though as time passed, the purr in the back of her mind strengthened to an unsettling level that made concentrating on banal Court talk difficult. Finally, Arden's parents were announced, and Lady Catalla excused herself. Spying a small door off the room, Darina slipped out of the room and found herself in a dimly-lit, narrow corridor that was blessedly silent.

_:They never stop talking, do they?:_ Aibrean asked.

"No." Darina looked around. "I've never seen anything like this." She followed the corridor for several steps, trailing her fingers along the wall. "What is this?" There were no windows, no wall hangings or decorations, just dark wood paneling. And the farther Darina traveled, the stronger her Foresight grew.

_:The supper will be starting soon,:_ Aibrean said.

"It will have to start without me," she replied. "Whatever is happening with my Foresight, it's not getting better." She came to an intersection in the corridor and stopped. She closed her eyes and focused inward. Her Foresight tugged her to the left and she obeyed. "I think I know where I am."

_:Where?:_

"This is a secret passageway." She looked around. "I'd wager they run all through the house."

_:Interesting.:_

The passageway split into two paths, and Darina stepped down the right one. Her Foresight began to practically sing and she grimaced. "If this is what I have to look forward to, I really don't want this Gift."

_:I can help to suppress it, but that may not be the wisest thing right now,:_ Aibrean said.

"No, probably not." She turned down another corridor.

_:They're likely looking for you as we speak.:_

"I know." She'd conjure up some explanation to account for her absence. If she ever found her way out of the house.

She stopped before a door, her Foresight rooting her feet in place. She pushed it open and entered another dimly-lit room, small and circular and filled with books and jars and vials that reminded her of her sister's herbal solar back at their country estates. She stepped quietly around the room until she came to a table spread with herbs. If Karan were with her, she'd no doubt recognize them on sight, but Darina had no idea what they were. A book lay open on the table. Her Foresight flared as she picked it up, and her heart beat quickly as she scanned its familiar handwritten pages.

_:What is it?:_

She swallowed hard and turned the book over in her hands. "It's not possible," she whispered. But there was no doubt about it. She opened the worn, leather cover and found the name she knew would be written there.

_:Darina, what's wrong?:_ Aibrean's voice grew concerned.

She shook her head and turned back to the open page, noting that the herbs on the table matched the hand-drawn illustrations in the book.

_:Darina. Tell me.:_

Tears stung her eyes. "It—it's Karan's book, her book on herbs. She's kept it since she was seven. She never goes anywhere without it."

_:What is it doing here?:_

"I don't know, but—" She looked at the open page and then at the herbs on the table.

_:But what?:_

"It's open to the section on poisonous herbs, the same herbs that are spread all over this table." And she could not stop the tears from streaming down her cheeks.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

:_Darina_.:

Darina stared at Karan's book, willing it with all her might _not_ to be there, not to be in this mysterious room, not to be on a table with poison—

"How is this possible?" she whispered to herself.

:_Darina_!:

"I Truth-Spelled her. She had nothing to do with poisoning Leesa. _Nothi—_"

**_:DARINA!_:**

With a start, Darina came to herself, blinking. "Aibrean—"

:_Stop. Stop these thoughts. We don't know what this means. We're not going to figure it out tonight, and you have a supper to get to_.:

"Supper?!" Darina returned Karan's book to the table. "I can't go to supper." She started to pace, pressing a hand to her stomach to quell its sudden unease. "How am I to face them? How am I to face Karan?"

:_As you have done countless times before_,: Aibrean said. :_Whatever is going on, you cannot give away even a hint of what you have discovered. We may lose this advantage, and you may put yourself and the others in this house in danger.:_ Darina felt a soothing brush over her mind and heart. :_You are a Herald, Chosen. It is your duty to act like one._:

Darina swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "I know. You're right." She forced down the panic and called on all her Courtly resources to put a semblance of calm in its place.

_:I will do what I can to help. But you must go now. Leave this room before someone finds you here.:_

Nodding, Darina took another deep breath, and smoothed her gown. Ignoring the secret door, she stepped to the ornate one on the other side of the room. Pressing her ear to its edge, she listened for any hint of sound on the other side. Hearing nothing, she carefully opened it and slipped out into a dim, though wide, hall that sported a door at the other end. She listened at that one as well, opening it to find another hall, this one lined with rich portraits and paved with an expensive rug that ran its full length. She hurried down it, hoping to find her way back—or at least put more distance between her and that mysterious room—before anyone saw her. Twists and turns and other halls eventually brought her back to the room she'd started in.

It was empty, of course. For a brief moment, she was tempted to flee, to throw herself on Aibrean's back and return to the Collegium. But no—Aibrean was right. She had to make it appear as if nothing were wrong.

_Lord and Lady help me,_ she prayed, for Lady Catalla's supper were notorious in length and dullness.

But there was nothing for it, so she steadied herself, checked her countenance in a mirror, and strode from the room.

She nearly collided with a servant.

"Oh, forgive me, milady!" the young woman said, and then recovered enough to give Darina a second look. "They're waiting for you, milady, in the dining room."

Darina smiled. "I was looking for the privy, and I'm afraid I took a wrong turn and got lost. Could you show me to the dining room?"

The young woman returned her smile. "Of course. Please follow me."

A few moments later, Darina found herself in the doorway of the dining room.

"There you are!" Wrenth said, and he and the other men stood as she stepped toward the only empty seat at the table.

"What happened, my dear?" asked Lady Catalla.

"I'm afraid I got lost," Darina replied as she sat down. "My deepest apologies."

"Lost?" Lady Catalla's voice was calm and measured, but her look was sharp.

"Why were you wandering?" asked Liandra, and Darina heard the rebuke beneath the serene tone.

She swallowed hard and grabbed the first excuse her mind could conjure. "I drank a little too much water after class, I'm afraid." She blushed with true embarrassment—such talk was not proper, but hopefully that would work to her advantage, and someone would change the subject.

Liandra's cheeks flushed as well and she shot Darina a look she had no problem understanding. In her mother's eyes, a lie would have been far preferable than the truth.

_Oh, Mother, if only you knew._

"I hope my humble abode meets with your approval," Lady Catalla said, and there was an edge to her voice that cut through Darina's musings.

:_Mention the library_,: Aibrean interjected. :_It's on the opposite side of the house from where you were._:

Darina offered Catalla her best smile. "Indeed, it does. You have an incredible library, Lady Catalla. As fine as the one at the Collegium, I'm sure."

"Why, thank you, Darina," she replied, all charm again.

"Perhaps you were not quite so lost as you claimed," Wrenth said with a teasing smile.

"Father."

Wrenth glanced around the table. "When Darina was six, I found her one morning curled up on the bottom bookshelf of our library, asleep after having spent the night taking every book she could reach off the shelves and stacking them in piles around her. We'd just moved Karan from the nursery to Darina's room, and as you may imagine, it was not a smooth transition. Darina said she was building a castle with the books that only she could live in."

The other guests laughed, and Darina smiled appreciatively as she caught her father's wink. The topic of conversation had shifted with his story, and with a sigh of relief, she busied herself with her soup. She sat across from Karan, and was glad that her food gave her an excuse to focus her attention elsewhere for the moment. She needed time to solidify her composure. Fooling a table of strange courtiers was one thing. She might even be able to deceive her parents. But Karan would be able to see through all but the firmest of masks. She could feel Karan's eyes on her, but since the table was large enough that Karan couldn't kick her, she could safely concentrate on her food and the two guests seated on either side of her, both of whom wanted to discuss nothing but the happenings at Court and hoped that she, as Heir, would be able to provide them with juicy bits of gossip. And when she could no longer put off the silent communication she shared with her sister, she felt well enough to handle it.

Karan's gaze was hardly forgiving, and Darina knew that she didn't believe a word of her excuse. Well, that was easily remedied. She could tell Karan that she'd left because she couldn't take it any longer and had wandered and gotten lost. It was certainly the truth—to an extent. She just wouldn't tell her exactly _where_—

"Forgive me, my lady," announced a servant, standing in the doorway of the dining room.

Conversation ceased and all eyes turned toward the servant.

"A Herald has come to fetch the lady Heir."

All eyes shifted to Darina.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

Lady Catalla stood. "Send him in at once."

"Very well, my lady." The servant bowed and departed.

Darina folded her napkin and set it beside her plate. Curious murmurs started around the table, though her father remained silent, fixing her with a somber gaze. Karan whispered with the gentleman beside her, but when she caught Darina's gaze, Darina could see the worry in her eyes.

"Herald Lissa, my lady."

Darina started, but caught Lissa's quick glance and calmed. :Your doing?: she sent to Aibrean.

_:Yes. I told Kyrith about what you found. Vaden wants to see you as soon as possible.:_

"What is wrong, Herald?" demanded Lady Catalla. "Is my daughter well?"

Lissa smiled tightly. "The queen is fine, Lady Catalla. But a matter has come up that requires the lady Darina's attention, and I'm afraid it cannot wait. I apologize for disturbing your supper party." She turned to Darina. "If you please?"

"Of course." She pushed back her chair with a smile. "Thank you for your hospitality, Lady Catalla. I'm afraid duty demands that I return to the Palace."

"If it is that serious, perhaps I should join you."

"This is not your concern," Lissa said, her tone edged in frost.

Lady Catalla's eyes widened, but Darina quickly moved to Lissa's side before she could say anything further. She exchanged a parting look with her parents and sister, but waited until they were out of the house before speaking. "Aibrean said that Vaden wanted to see me."

"Yes," Lissa replied, "and we're not to breathe a word of it until we're safely behind locked doors."

Aibrean was waiting for her, and Darina surveyed her with dismay. "I can't ride in this gown—at least, not very far, and not astride. We have to stop at the house so I can change."

Lissa grimaced. "I'm afraid you're right. Vaden will have to wait a little longer." She helped Darina mount, seated sideways, and they set off at a quick walk. It didn't take long to get to her house, and Darina hurried inside and up the stairs to her old room. She changed into the uniform she brought, grabbed her pack, and hurried back outside with a quick goodbye to the passing servants.

She quickly mounted and Aibrean and Othnel made up the lost time by cantering the rest of the way to the Collegium.

_:We'll stable ourselves,_: Aibrean said as Darina dismounted. Othnel must have said as much to Lissa, because she hardly afforded him a glance as she hastened through the nearest door. Darina followed hard on her heels. They wove their way through the halls until they arrived at Vaden's office. Lissa knocked once, but didn't wait for a response before entering.

From behind his desk, Vaden glanced up at them, and focused his gaze on Darina. "I hear you've had an interesting evening." He gestured to a couple of empty chairs.

"I don't understand. Why was her book there?" She sat down. "She can't stand to be in the same room as Lady Catalla. Why would she give her her book? She would never do that. She keeps it with her at all times."

"We don't know that she did," Vaden said. "Tell me everything that happened."

Darina related the events of the evening, and when she finished, Vaden sat back in his chair, a perplexed look on his face.

"A secret room," he murmured, "with poisonous herbs. And your sister's book in the middle of it."

"Karan passed the Truth Spell," Lissa said.

Vaden looked at Darina. "Are you certain she passed?"

"Of course I'm certain!" Darina gaped at him. "Do you think I lied to you?"

"No, I—"

"Truth Spell me, then!" She was on her feet.

Lissa laid a hand on her arm. "Darina, sit down. Herald Vaden wasn't suggesting you lied to us."

With a half-sob, Darina sank into the chair and buried her face in her hands. "I'm sorry." She composed herself and lifted her head. "I cast the spell and told her we thought someone was poisoning Leesa. I asked her if she knew who it might be. She said no. The blue cloud remained until I ended the spell."

Vaden nodded thoughtfully. "You did everything correctly." He pushed back his chair and stood. "It appears we have a mystery."

"A mystery," Lissa drawled. "How original. And here I was finding things to be rather boring."

Vaden shot her a look. "Well, this one is one we're going to solve tonight—or at least we're going to try."

"How?" Darina asked, standing.

"We're going to your parents' house. I'll put a second-stage Truth Spell on Karan." He stepped around his desk. "I won't just sit here and wait for answers. We don't have the time anymore."

Lissa's eyes unfocused for a moment. "Othnel says they'll be waiting for us outside."

"Then let's go," he said, his tone grim. "I'm tired of being played for a fool."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thank you for your kind reviews!

**Chapter Nineteen**

Darina paced the length of her parents' sitting room, careful to avoid the precisely-placed footstools and ornamental furnishings. "How long can a supper party _take_?"

It was a rhetorical question, of course. She'd attended more than her share of dinners and suppers and Courtly functions. It shouldn't surprise her that her parents and Karan hadn't returned, and yet—

"I expected them to be here by now as well," Lissa said, "and Lady Catalla knocking on Leesa's door to find out why I pulled you away."

"Yes," she spoke softly. "Yes, exactly."

"Patience, children," Vaden said. He was comfortably ensconced in one of the overstuffed armchairs, his eyes closed.

"Said the man who's tired of being played for a fool," murmured Lissa beneath her breath.

Vaden cracked open an eye. "I heard that." And he closed his eyes again and settled more deeply into the chair.

But his lazy demeanor was merely a facade—moments later, he shot to his feet and straightened his uniform.

_:They're home,:_ Aibrean supplied.

Darina glanced instinctively at Lissa only to meet her mentor's concerned gaze.

"Can you handle this?"

Darina took a deep breath. "Yes." She had to handle it. But, really, there was nothing to handle. Karan had passed the Truth Spell. She knew nothing of Leesa's poisoning. She didn't even have any Gifts.

_:I'm here,_: Aibrean said.

_:I know. Thank you.:_

She turned as the flurry of muted voices and footsteps sounded from down the hall, absently pressing a hand to her stomach to calm the storm of nerves she couldn't reason away, especially as her Foresight flared. _Oh, Lord, please..._

Lord Wrenth strode into the sitting room, followed by Lady Liandra and Karan. "One of the maids said you've been waiting for awhile." He held out his hand to Vaden. "My apologies, Herald."

Vaden took his hand. "It's quite all right, Lord Wrenth. I'm sorry to intrude like this."

"I imagine only a very serious matter would have brought the Monarch's Own to my doorstep at this time of night." Wrenth gestured to the chairs and couch. "Shall we all sit down?"

"Before we do," Vaden said, "I must ask for privacy, and that we remain undisturbed."

"Of course. Excuse me for a moment." Wrenth left the room and when he returned, he closed the door behind himself. "I've sent the servants to bed. What you say will remain in this room."

Vaden gestured to the couch where Liandra and Karan already sat, and took up residence in a chair facing it. Lissa sat next to him, but Darina continued to pace uneasily before the window. Wrenth shot a sidelong glance at his daughter, but settled next to his wife.

"Has something happened to Arden?" he asked.

"Yes. And Leesa," said Vaden.

"What?" asked Liandra.

"Are they dead?" Wrenth paled and drew in a sharp breath. "Are you here to tell us that our daughter is now Queen?"

With a gasp, Darina spun on her heel. "No! Gods, no!"

Vaden glanced at her. "Darina, come sit down."

"I'm all right," she said.

With a sigh, Vaden turned back to her parents. "The Monarchs are under attack—mentally for Arden, physically for Leesa."

"Physically?" asked Liandra.

Karan shifted on the couch and glanced at her hands. Darina paused in her steps and glanced again at Lissa. One look told her that Lissa hadn't missed Karan's reaction, either.

"Someone is poisoning the queen."

"What?" Liandra straightened and clutched Wrenth's hand. "Who?"

Vaden cleared his throat, but Darina bolted forward. "We don't know."

He looked at her, holding her gaze for a long moment. _:Sit. Down.:_ He waited until she complied, and then continued. "It's a very slow-acting poison, according to the Healer. She is not in any life-threatening danger, yet."

"Yet?" cried Liandra.

Wrenth leaned forward, narrowing his gaze. "She doesn't know."

Vaden shook his head. "Given how Arden has been behaving, and even Leesa herself, and given how we don't have any answers—even her Companion thinks it wise to keep silent while we can, until we can figure out who is behind all this."

Wrenth nodded solemnly. "Yes. Yes, I agree." He sighed. "So the rumors about Arden and Malen—?"

"True," said Vaden. "Someone is controlling his mind and in such a way, at such a deep level, that by the time Malen realized something was truly wrong, she was faced with the choice of either repudiating him or allowing herself to be pulled into his madness. She's chosen the latter."

Liandra gasped. "But surely you Heralds can discover who this is?"

Vaden rubbed his face wearily. "To search his mind in the way we would need to do would require his complete cooperation."

"Of course," said Wrenth. "And that's not likely."

"To say the least," Vaden said with a wry smile.

"If it comes down to it," Lissa piped up, "we could have the Healers force him into it, but the political consequences could be disastrous once he realizes what we've done."

"I'd say you have a fair problem on your hands," Wrenth said. "How can we help? You didn't come here at this time of night for moral support, I think."

Darina's stomach clenched and she forced herself to resist the temptation to pace, though every muscle in her body wanted nothing more than to spring from the chair and _move_. She glanced at Karan to find her looking as disturbed as Darina felt.

"No," said Vaden, "though I appreciate it nonetheless. No, we came to speak with Karan."

Karan's head shot up. "Me?" She looked to Darina and then back to Vaden. "But I already told Darina that I didn't know anything about who was poisoning Leesa."

Wrenth frowned. "You already spoke to Karan about this?"

"Yes," Darina said. "Karan is at Court with Leesa far more often than I am. She might notice something."

"I haven't noticed anything," Karan said.

Vaden shifted uneasily in his chair. "I'm sorry, Karan, but I'm going to have to Truth Spell you."

"What?" she said, her eyes wide.

"What justification do you have for this?" Wrenth's frown turned darker, and Liandra put a protective arm around Karan's shoulders. "You can't go around Truth Spelling people without good evidence that it is necessary."

Liandra glared at him. "And what possible evidence could you have against my daughter?"

Darina could no longer hold Karan's gaze.

"Karan," said Vaden, "I understand you have a book, a book on herbs, that you keep with you."

"Yes," she said, and to Darina's ear, her voice trembled a little. She glanced up to find that Karan's Court mask was firmly in place.

"She's kept it since she was a child," Wrenth interjected.

"Do you have it with you now?"

"It's upstairs in my room."

Vaden narrowed his gaze slightly. "Are you certain of that?"

"Yes, of course," she stated, her mask slipping enough to let her evident annoyance through. "Where else would it be?"

He stared at her intently. "At Lady Catalla's house."

"No!" Karan flew to her feet. "I would _never_ leave my book there! I _hate_ that woman!"

"Karan!" Liandra stood and grabbed her daughter's arm. "Control yourself!"

Darina stood and moved to Karan's side. "Mother. Leave her be."

Liandra whirled on Darina. "I did not raise you girls to act this way, even in the privacy of your own home!"

Wrenth stood. "Liandra. Girls. Enough." He glanced at Vaden. "What is your point, Herald?"

"Let's all sit down, shall we?" Lissa suggested. "And keep our voices down as well."

Wrenth shot her a look, but swallowed hard and took his seat. He took Liandra's hand and pulled her down beside him.

Darina took the chair next to the couch. "Karan." She gestured to the couch.

"I asked you a question, sir," said Wrenth.

Vaden waited until Karan sat down. "Your book is, in fact, at Lady Catalla's house, in a secre—"

"You lie!" Karan stood, and Darina had never before seen such a white hot rage in her eyes. "It's upstairs in my room!" And she stalked to the door and flung it open before Darina had hardly gathered her thoughts. She strode from the room and Lissa hurriedly followed after her. Darina could hear Karan muttering down the hall, her voice dark and angry. Feeling as tense as Karan sounded, Darina forced herself to relax. She stood and crossed the room to close the door.

"You must be mistaken," Liandra said in the heavy silence. "It must be another book."

"No, Mother." Darina turned to face her parents. "I found the book myself. There is no mistake."

Wrenth's face sobered from a defensive anger to something quieter, something that seemed almost frightened. "Where?"

"In a secret room." She returned to her chair. "I stumbled upon it by accident when I was lost. Karan's book lay open on a table strewn with—" She swallowed hard. "Poisonous leaves."

His eyes grew wide, and his brow furrowed. "Are you suggesting Karan is poisoning Leesa?"

"No!"

"We don't know."

Darina and Vaden had spoken together, and she looked at him. "Karan passed the first Truth Spell."

"I know, but—"

"You've done this before?" Wrenth sat forward on the couch, his fists clenched, and his face flushed.

"Father, it was me, not Herald Vaden."

He turned his terrible gaze on her. "Explain yourself."

Darina opened her mouth, but Vaden spoke first. "There is nothing to explain. Your daughter has the Gift of Foresight, and it has been active every time she comes in contact with her sister. Karan has been quite involved with Leesa's court."

"Hardly reason to justify the Spell," Wrenth retorted.

"What have you Seen?" Liandra said, her face gone white. "What have you Seen about your sister? Is she dying?"

Darina gasped. "No." She moved to her mother's side. "Mother, no. I haven't Seen anything. It's just a flare of feeling... that something isn't right... there are no images, no dreams. Not yet, anyway. Herald Lissa tells me it will be a few years before the Gift is fully developed."

"And because of that, you decided you couldn't trust her?" said Wrenth.

Tears stung her eyes. "No, Papa, of course not. I love Karan. I don't think—" She broke off, the disappointment in his eyes choking the words in her throat.

"Quite the opposite, Lord Wrenth," said Vaden. "Darina defended Karan. She used the Truth Spell to prove it."

Wrenth made a noncommittal grunt.

Darina took Liandra's hand. "She's not dying, Mother. She is well, I promise."

"I don't like it," she replied.

"I know," she whispered. "Neither do I."

The door to the room opened and Darina looked up to see Karan and Lissa enter. Lissa closed the door and started for her chair, but Darina's focus was entirely upon her sister. Karan looked dazed, hurt, and confused. Darina left her mother's side for her sister's. "Karan."

"It's not there," she whispered.

"I know." Darina took her hand. "Come sit down, Karan." She led her back to Liandra.

"I don't understand," she murmured, staring at her hands clenched in her lap.

Vaden leaned forward. "I need to ask you a few questions, Karan." She didn't respond, and he closed his eyes. A few moments later, the familiar blue cloud appeared around her head. "Karan, where is your book?"

"I don't know," she said, her voice small but clear. She glanced up at him. "I thought it was upstairs, but it's not."

"Did you bring it to Lady Catalla's house?"

Karan shook her head. "No."

"Did you give it to someone else?"

"No!" She looked offended. "No one touches my book."

"When did you last see your book?" asked Vaden.

"I had it when I left Court today, and brought it home with me."

Vaden shifted his position, frowning. "Are you poisoning Queen Leesa?"

"No!"

Wrenth leapt to his feet. "How dare you?"

"Are you conspiring with someone to poison Queen Leesa?" Vaden asked as though he hadn't heard Wrenth at all.

"No," she said.

"Do you know who is attacking her and Arden?"

"No."

Vaden sat back. He shook his head, closed his eyes, and banished the spell. He stared at Karan with an intensity, as if his gaze could procure the truth where the Spell had failed. "How did your book end up in Lady Catalla's house?"

"I don't know," she whispered.

Lissa stirred in her chair. "I think _I_ know."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

"How?!" The question came from everyone in the room, except Karan, who looked to Darina's experienced eye more frightened than she had ever seen her.

Lissa rose. "Darina, will you please exchange seats with Karan?"

"Why?" asked Wrenth as Darina stood. "I think you Heralds have done enough." He stood up and moved, placing himself between Lissa and Karan. "Why don't you tell us what it is you know."

Vaden shot to his feet. "Lord Wrenth—"

"Father," Darina said, laying her hand on his arm, "she won't hurt her."

Liandra rose from the couch and took Wrenth's arm. "I agree with my husband. My daughter is not responsible for what is happening, and you have proof of that now. I think you should leave."

"Lady Liandra—"

"If everyone would just sit down for a moment—"

"No, we will not sit down. We've been more than cooperative, Herald Vaden," said Wrenth. "You heard my wife. Leave."

"Father—"

"Enough, Darina. Your mother and I have spoken."

Swallowing a sigh, Darina stepped back. _:He won't change his mind,:_ she sent to Vaden, and shook her head softly at Lissa.

Vaden's jaw clenched, but he nodded once, grudgingly. "If that is what you wish." He turned to leave, and Lissa stepped after him.

"No."

Karan's soft voice stopped everyone, and Darina looked over to find the fear on her face lessened a little, and her eyes filled with resolve.

"I brought my book home. I would swear this by any oath you would ask me to take. But it is not here, and, in fact, you tell me it is at the last place I would ever take it. I want to know how that happened."

"Clearly, someone stole it," Wrenth said.

Karan's gaze unfocused and she stared into the air as though she could see it. "No," she whispered. "I don't think that is so."

"Neither do I," murmured Lissa.

Karan rose gracefully from the couch and reseated herself in a chair with a low back, the chair Darina had vacated. She glanced up at Lissa. "Do what you must."

"Karan—"

"This is my choice, Mother," Karan said, her voice and posture sounding the resolve Darina had seen in her eyes. "If you do not approve, you need not remain. Nor you, Father."

Wrenth blinked, and then slowly sat back down. He took Liandra's hand and pulled her down beside him. Vaden returned to his seat, and Darina sat beside him in Lissa's chair.

Lissa moved around to stand behind Karan. "I will not hurt her," she said to Wrenth and Liandra, and then glanced down. "You may feel a strange sensation in your head."

"I've been tested for Gifts before," Karan said. "I know the feeling."

"It's something like that, yes." Lissa looked up. "I will need silence, if you please." She put her hands on Karan's head and closed her eyes.

Darina glanced at her parents. They were holding hands, their worried gazes fixed on Karan, but they didn't seem panicked. She reached for her bond with Aibrean. _:What is she doing? Has Othnel told you?:_

_:He said she thinks Karan might be suffering the way Arden is.:_

_:What?:_

_:She thinks someone is controlling her mind.:_

_:How is that possible? Arden's whole personality changed. Karan is the same as she always was.:_

_:If Lissa is correct, then we're dealing with a someone who has a powerful Gift.:_

Darina closed her eyes with a soft sigh. _:I can't believe this is happening.:_

_:I know.:_

A memory came to her mind, of a conversation—rather, an argument—she'd had with Aibrean, and she sat up a little straighter and opened her eyes. _:That morning after I'd slept at home without permission... you tried to introduce yourself to Karan.:_

_:Yes, and I touched her mind—:_

_:And you said you felt something...:_

_:Wrong.:_

_:Yes,: _Darina said. Twisted and wrong and dark. _:Was this it?:_

_:I don't know,:_ Aibrean said. _:I didn't touch her mind for very long, so I can't be certain. But it felt... strange. Unnatural.:_

Darina felt a stab in her heart. _:I'm sorry I didn't listen to you.:_

_:I don't know what it was, Darina. It may be nothing.:_

Darina glanced at Karan. Her eyes were closed, but she didn't look at peace. _:Do you really believe that?:_

There was a long pause. Finally, _:No. I don't. I'm sorry.:_

Another stab of guilt pierced her heart. _:I'm sorry I made you feel as though you couldn't be honest with me.:_

_:We did get off to a somewhat rocky start,:_ said Aibrean. _:I don't think it was anyone's fault, but when this is over, I think it would best if we went away for a while and spent time together alone.:_

Tears stung Darina's eyes and she nodded softly. _:I'll insist upon it.:_ Even if they had to run away. _:I do love you.:_

_:I know. I love you, too, and we will get through this.:_

Karan stirred in her seat, and Darina re-focused her attention. Lissa stepped back and squeezed Karan's shoulder before moving around her chair to claim an empty one.

"Well?" asked Vaden.

"It is as I expected," she said. "Someone is blocking Karan's mind."

Liandra gasped. "What?" She quickly moved to Karan's side.

"Is it the same person who is controlling Arden?" asked Wrenth tightly, looking like he wanted to clench his fists around someone's throat.

"I don't know," she said. "I haven't searched Arden's mind to compare, but it would not surprise me." She grimaced. "If it _is_ only one person, he must be very powerful."

"Is she in danger?" Darina asked. "Can this person tell that you've discovered him?"

Lissa shook her head. "No, I don't think so. I was very discreet, and I didn't actually touch the blocks I found."

Liandra knelt next to Karan and held her close. "What do we do now?"

Darina looked at Vaden. "I think we should tell Leesa. She knows something is wrong."

Vaden stared at her. "She told you this?"

Darina nodded. "Earlier today at Court. She told me that something was wrong with her. I told her that we, all of us Heralds, were hers to command when she wanted to act."

Vaden looked thoughtful and nodded slowly. "I saw her very briefly late this afternoon. She told me she wanted to speak with me about something important, but I had a meeting with Arden that took up more time than I'd expected." His eyes unfocused for a moment. "Kyrith agrees with you. He said that Edan plans on telling her she is being poisoned."

"Will he wait until we get back to the Palace?" asked Lissa. "She shouldn't be alone when she finds out."

"Kyrith says he will wait," Vaden said, standing, "but we must go now."

"I'm coming with you," Wrenth declared, rising.

"So am I," said Karan.

Vaden frowned. "I don't—"

"I'm _going_," Karan stated, and she stood up and strode toward the door. "I'll be in the carriage."

Vaden blinked. "Well—"

"So will I," said Liandra, following Karan.

"Never argue with determined women, Herald," Wrenth said. "Especially those in my family. You won't win."

Darina pressed her fingers to her mouth to stifle a laugh.

Lissa smiled and shrugged. "Let's go then."

Vaden raised an eyebrow. "All right. Let's go."


End file.
